


Amy, Captured

by Kurokami



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rape, S&M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokami/pseuds/Kurokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond is gone. She's been taken by a man with an axe to grind against the Doctor, and he doesn't care who knows it.  Now, as the Time Lord races to locate her, he's forced to watch as his companion is degraded and enslaved, taken to corners of the universe so seedy and dangerous he hadn't dared to prepare her for them. The chase is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amy, Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hello, humans! So, this is the first chapter of Amy, Captured, a series of erotic Doctor Who fan fiction I have been posting on Literotica.com for almost two years now. You can read the full series, plus what’s there of series two- Panic Moon- on that site (and I’d certainly appreciate the views, plus whatever comments or votes y’all are willing to give…) but I’ll be posting the old chapters here, probably at a rate of one every few days, with some improvements and grammatical polish to make it worth a second look. Consider this the special edition, I guess. Also, when I finally get to new chapters of Panic Moon, they’ll probably be showing up here a few days before they are released on Lit, so look forward to that. I guess. If anyone’s even reading. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy, and I appreciate your viewing, and any feeback you might offer. Thanks!
> 
> -Kurokami

The button was pressed…

Amy Pond awoke, not with a start, but gently, as if awakening from a long nap. For a moment, she was groggy as the curtain of sleep fell away and the comfortable warmth around her cradled her still addled mind. It wasn’t long, however, before she realized that something was terribly wrong.

The room was unfamiliar. In her travels with the Doctor, Amy had become accustomed to unfamiliar rooms, but the fact that she had not exited the TARDIS to get to this one was cause for concern. And since neither the Doctor nor Rory was anywhere to be seen, the concerns just kept piling up.

She was also bound, which turned the situation from “concerning,” to “deeply frightening.” As her head wheeled wildly, fiery red hair flailing, she saw that she was shackled to a large cross-shaped device. Her legs were together, bound in the same solid metal ring, and her arms were splayed wide, contained in two sturdy manacles. The whole set up was suspended three feet off the ground.

She was facing a window, the thick glass displaying a panoply of stars winking gently against the cold void of space. The left corner of the window was playing host to a white planetary mass, just barely visible if Amy craned her head through its limited range of movement.

‘She’s awake, sir,’ came a voice from beyond Amy’s range of vision. It was female, and ice tinkled on every syllable.

‘Excellent, Shimizu. It’s good to see the system works,’ Came a second, male voice. ‘It cost enough, anyway.

‘The connection is stable, sir,’ Came yet a third voice, another girl. ‘We are ready.’

‘Mara, you’re a genius.’

‘What’s going on here?’ Amy called out, trying to keep her fear out of her voice.

‘Talking already?’ Said the male voice. ‘That’s ahead of schedule. Rotate her.’

There was the click of a switch being flipped, and Amy found the motors that suspended her prison whirring to life. She turned, her captors eventually visible to her.

At either side of the large, steel-grey room, the pair of women worked at computer consoles, the purpose of which Amy could only guess at. One was a tiny Asian woman with dark, cold eyes that glanced contemptuously at Amy, when they deigned to look her way at all. She was wearing a black button-down shirt and pants that were just tight enough to accentuate her dancer’s curves and contrasted beautifully with her pale skin.

The other was a tall, statuesque blonde woman with constantly moving ice-blue eyes and a pair of dark red lips that were twisted into a wry smile. Everything about her expression belied a sense of vague amusement at the scene that was playing out around her. She was wearing a much more colorful outfit; a pink t-shirt with a happy cartoon donut on it and jeans so tight they must have been painted onto her graceful, well-muscled legs.

But it was the man between them that demanded Amy’s attention.

He was seated in a futuristic looking chair and glared up at the bound Amy with a combination of anticipation and intense coldness that sent a chill down her spine. He slouched low in his seat, but if he were to stand tall he would have been almost six-feet of wiry muscle and unbearably hip clothing. His short black hair was spiked in an impossibly complicated hairstyle, and he split into a wide grin as Amy watched him.

‘Hello, Miss Pond. So nice that we could finally meet in person.’ He said in a voice that was altogether _too_ friendly. ‘I am Sander Hackett, but please, call me Sander.’

‘Why am I here?’ Amy asked, again straining to sound relaxed. ‘Where is this place? Where’s the Doctor?’

‘So many questions…’ Sander shook his head. ‘Well, you’re here to help me fulfill a certain endeavor that has been taking up much of my time for the past thirteen years. As to where we are… We’re currently on an asteroid in orbit around Carcer, the moon of the planet Vesperia. The year is 3375, by the way. I gather it can be very confusing, traveling through time. And yes, I did pluck you from the TARDIS.’

‘How do you know all this? And… could you let me down?’ Amy added, hopefully. Panic was rising through her, but she couldn’t become a slave to it. This Sander guy said he needed her help; maybe he could be receptive to requests.

‘Oh, I couldn’t do that,’ Sander laughed. ‘Not yet, anyway. You’re very important to me, Miss Pond. Amy, I suppose. We’ll be seeing a lot of each other, now that I think about it. You see, Amy, you’re here to help me get my revenge on the Doctor.’

‘Oh, hell,’ Amy murmured. This didn’t sound good…

‘He will find me, you know.’ She said aloud. ‘He always does.’

‘I love it when you talk. Your accent is simply charming,’ Sander smiled. ‘And no, the Doctor will not be coming to your rescue. I took you from the TARDIS with a little temporal displacement device that myself and my assistants here have been working on for some time. Completely untraceable, you know. I made sure. And do you see that camera over there?’ Sander pointed to a lens jutting from one of the walls. ‘That’s transmitting straight to the TARDIS. With a delay, of course, so that we can edit any footage that may compromise our location. After all, it wouldn’t be revenge unless _he_ saw it.’

‘Why are you doing this?’ Amy said. Her wrists were beginning to go numb. There was very little below her to support her weight, and she was taking an uncomfortable portion of it on her wrists and shoulders.

Sander’s eyes grew dark, and his face twisted under the weight of a new, strongly surging animosity. He stalked from his chair over to the prostrate Amy, running his hand down the side of her face. She jerked away from his touch, though total escape was impossible.

‘I’ll tell you. You have a right to know why this is happening to you, especially later. To know that this is _his_ fault.’

Sander turned his back to Amy, and gestured to the blonde, ‘Mara!’ he exclaimed. Mara tapped in a number of commands. A segment of the floor in front of Amy drew back, and light poured out, arranging itself into a holographic display. The words “Hackett Industries” floated before Amy in a large, blue font.

‘I used to rule Vesperia, the planet below us. The government of New Earth funds the initial colonization of worlds like it, but they hand off the infrastructure of them to private organizations. I was the CEO of Hackett Industries, still am, I suppose, for what good it does me, and Vesperia was given to my company to run as we saw fit. Hackett Industries was a military contractor; we made combat robots and army drones. With that kind of firepower at my disposal, there was no force on the whole planet that could refuse my will. Vesperia was mine, its cities were mine, _everything_ was mine.’

‘Sounds lovely for everyone else,’ Amy snapped, without thinking. It probably wasn’t smart to antagonize this man, but she couldn’t help it.

‘Your accent is becoming less inherently charming, Amy. Any further outbursts will be punished. Vesperia had an indigenous population in the form of the Vespers, a humanoid race that, in time, became assimilated into the expansion efforts.’

‘You turned the natives into slaves.’ Amy said icily.

‘Shimizu, punish her.’

The Japanese woman tapped at her console. There was a loud thumping noise as a small charge of electricity raced through Amy, making her cry out in pain. Stars danced before her eyes.

‘Mild pain reaction achieved. The estimates were good, sir.’ The Japanese woman, Shimizu, said.

‘Excellent.’ Sander turned to Amy, his face glowing eerily in the holographic light. ‘That was probably a nice dramatic shot for the Doctor, too, wherever he is. He’s probably furiously tracing our signal as we speak. Unfortunately for you the signal is being bounced randomly across time and space. I’ve had a long time to observe the Doctor at work and prepare for this day. He will never find us.’

‘Why do you hate him so much?’ Amy groaned, still a little dazed.

‘He came to Vesperia, you know. Thirteen years ago. Probably longer, by his reckoning.’ Sander gestured to Shimizu, who pressed some more buttons. The image on the projector changed, ‘That was what he looked like at the time. He’s changed his face twice, since then. Even so, he felt he needed to stop me and free the people under my command, human and Vesper alike. I was unprepared.’

On screen, the Doctor was standing before an immense computer. On screen, the words “System Failure” flashed in warning.

‘He disabled my robots, left me defenseless. I hadn’t considered human soldiers. They have a pesky habit of wanting to get paid. I fled Vesperia as an exile. The Doctor cost me everything I had.’

‘So, what?’ Amy said, her temper getting the better of her again. Her pretty features twisted with anger, ‘You were a petty dictator and the Doctor removed you from power? You don’t like it, so you kidnap me?’

‘The Doctor took everything from me; my land, my money, my power…’

‘No more than you deserved.’ Amy retorted.

‘My _wife_.’

Amy gasped, her eyes widening. The images on screen had changed into a violent riot on the streets of a vast city. Vesperia was burning.

‘I got away because I was at home,’ Sander said in a hollow voice. ‘Elsa was out shopping. Normally the drones would have protected her, but they went down when the Doctor was “saving” everyone. My wife became a prime target for the angry mob. They tore her apart.’

Sander’s fists clenched, teeth grinding together. The holographic display switched off, and the room suddenly seemed to be bereft of any light.

‘My wife died, and I became a monster. A Genocide. Because at the same time the humans of Vesperia were toppling my establishment, they were killing what was left of the Vespers.’

‘What?!’ Amy exclaimed, shocked.

‘Oh yes!’ Sander said in an eerie calm. ‘They were still human, my subjects. They still hated the Other enough to want to be alone on Vesperia. The Vespers were just _barely_ tolerated because my drones were protecting them! They were valuable, but apparently only to me! I get blamed for my own reign, and for the genocidal rampage that followed my disposal. In the records of history, the name of Sander Hackett is reviled.’

‘How can that…’ Amy began.

‘You see, Amy? _That_ is the truth of the aid the Doctor gives! He swans in, so full of _mercy_ for those who can’t help themselves. Then he _fixes_ everything… And then he leaves. And the consequences of his actions fall on the shoulders of those he leaves behind. He never stays and watches. What he intends and what actually occurs are two different things, once he’s flown away to the next adventure. _I_ was just a pit stop on his way to something more important. His arrogance cost me everything, and the Vespers, too.’

Amy opened her mouth. She closed it again, trying to marshal her thoughts into a coherent sentence. ‘You were still a dictator. You had to be stopped.’

‘ _THAT DOESN’T MATTER!’_ Sander bellowed, his voice so loud that even Mara and Shimizu jumped. Amy shrank back against her restraints.

‘He doesn’t know what’s best for everyone, The Doctor.’ Sander spat. ‘He’s not god, he has no reason to act otherwise. But now we come to the really tricky part. Once I had resolved myself to revenge, how do I go about it? What could possibly hurt the Doctor as much as he hurt me? It’s tricky, that. I can’t just kill him. He would merely change his face. If I kill his companions, then he just moves on. He’s lost countless friends, and he always moves on. I’ve been watching for some time: Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble… The Doctor never travels alone, but once he changes his face he forgets all about them. Like they’re nothing.’

Sander was pacing the floor incessantly now, his boots ringing out tinnily on the steel below.

‘And then he changed again, and found you. Young and pretty, and recently married, to boot! The answer came to me then. Don’t let him forget. Death just means that the memory can fade. Keep the Doctor keenly aware of the agonies that his friend is going through, but ensure that he is unable to stop it.’

Amy swallowed nervously. She hadn’t thought that it was possible, but this situation had taken a turn for the worse.

‘You should know that you will never be rescued. I intend to keep you forever. You’re just another casualty of the Doctor and his wonderful charity.’ Sander said.

‘W-what are you going to do to me?’ Amy stammered.

‘You’re so young, and beautiful,’ Sander turned to look Amy in the eye. ‘You’re going to be my sex slave, Amy.’

‘Like hell I am!’ Amy shouted.

‘Oh, I never expected you to _like_ it, my dear. That’s sort of the point. The Doctor strikes me as the kind of person who doesn’t exactly value his own life. He cares more about others than himself, especially those he travels with. Originally I was just going to kill the Doctor’s current companion, but when I saw that she looked as good as you do, I polled my associates here, and we unanimously decided that banging you would be more fun. I could hurt you- actually, I might anyway- I could kill you, and that would hurt the Doctor. But if I keep you as my pet, if I fuck you, well… That’s something he’s never encountered before, I’ll bet. And he’s still got your new husband on board the TARDIS with him, isn’t that a nice bonus? They’ll both watch every minute, as I use you, humiliate you, whatever. And the Doctor will blame himself, I’m sure.’ Sander said bitterly. ‘His type always do. But there will be no rescue for you, my pet. He won’t be able to sacrifice himself to save _you_. He’ll just have to watch on. That fucker will remember this, I swear it.’

‘You’re going to _rape_ me? To get to the Doctor? You’re insane! I won’t let you!’ As she said it, Amy realized how stupid it sounded, and how vulnerable her position was.

‘Not just me,’ Sander grinned manically. ‘Mara and Shimizu, too. They both lost out in the Vesperian rebellion too. We have you all to ourselves. Such fun we’ll have. Lower her, Mara.’         

The cross whirred as Amy was slowly lowered to the ground, and then maneuvered into a horizontal position. Sander appeared above her.

‘Why delay it any longer? Thirteen years is enough. I’ll start by breaking you in, but I want you to remember whose fault this is. The Doctor started this.’

Sander produced a long silver knife and, without fanfare or ceremony, began to carefully drag it down the front of Amy’s blue t-shirt. The fabric gave way easily, and with a slight tearing sound as the knife traveled down her collarbone, between her breasts and down her stomach. Sander moved the two halves of her shirt aside, and Mara and Shimizu joined him to admire her body.

Amy’s stomach was smooth and taut with stress, the flawless, creamy skin aching to be touched. Unbidden, Shimizu reached out a hand to stroke her bare skin, but Sander slapped her hand back.

‘She’s mine first. You’ll get your chance.’

‘Please don’t do this…’ Amy moaned, closing her eyes in despair.

‘Oh, Mara…’ Sander sighed in exasperation. ‘Gag her, will you?’

Mara slipped aside, and Amy felt her moving above her head. Mara’s strong hand gripped Amy’s jaw, and a red ball gag was forced between her lips, and tied around the back of her head. Amy moaned through the gag, a sound that seemed to be entirely too pleasurable for the three standing around her.

‘She sounds even sweeter now,’ Shimizu observed with a cheeky smile.

‘Very true,’ Sander murmured. He made a few more cuts to Amy’s sleeves, and was able to pull her shirt entirely free of her body. He discarded it into a trash bin.

‘Won’t be wearing anything but what we allow from now on,’ Mara grinned toothily.

Amy’s bra covered breasts rose and fell with every increasingly panicked breath. Sander savored the movement of them, admiring the elegant black lace of her bra before cutting through the material between the cups with a little “ta-da” sound. The bra, Amy’s last protection against these madmen, fell away. She struggled uselessly against the thick steel shackles that kept her wrists in place.

Amy’s breasts were perfect high-b cup numbers, remaining firm and round despite her horizontal position. Her little pink nipples grew erect in the artificially cold air, and Amy flushed with shame and turned her head away.

Sander’s hand drifted out absently and came to rest of the bare skin of Amy’s knee, sliding up the inside of her thigh almost dreamily. He removed it before his fingers traveled up her short denim skirt. His palm rounded the smooth curve of her hip, up past her belt and on to her stomach. His fingers tickled inside the perfect roundness of her navel causing her to squeal in pained laughter- to Sander’s surprise, Amy was very ticklish- before traveling up her chest to scrape the underside of her breast.

Soon, his palm hovered over her stiff nipple, kneading and fondling the sensitive flesh. Tears welled in Amy’s beautiful eyes as Sander showed every sign of relishing her predicament.

‘You may join in.’ Sander said in a quiet voice. Mara and Shimizu gleefully accepted his invitation, their hands exploring Amy’s body in the same way Sander had, running up her perfect waist, legs and hips. The two girl’s hands would only rarely contact her breasts, which seemed to be Sander’s domain alone. He spent time caressing each perfect tit, toying with them in a variety of ways. His thumbs brushed against her nipples, playing with them and causing a flush of embarrassed heat to flow through Amy.

Her tears were running freely now as she was molested, tiny moans and breathless whimpers escaping her juicy red lips as they wrapped around the big ball gag. An insistent wet pressure had been added to her breasts the moment Amy squeezed her eyes closed. She looked down, and moaned in despair: on one side, Sander was sucking and licking her nipple. On the other, Shimizu was doing the same.

Amy’s sobs increased in volume as an insistent heat and pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach. The weight of her wedding ring, still poised on her ring finger, seemed tremendous. If she craned her neck, she could see it glinting in the artificial glow. Sander had apparently thought of everything, doubtless he had left her wedding band on to humiliate and shame her even further.

Sander’s hand had roamed to the buckle of her belt, the metal glinting coldly in the halogen light as Amy was slowly stripped down. Her belt was pulled off, joining her shirt and bra in the trash. Her skirt was cut away, powerless against the insistent blade of Sander’s knife. Mara and Shimizu continued to caress her bare skin, goose bumps drawn in the wake of their touch.

For Sander’s part, things were going very well. He had designed this initial scenario to be visually dramatic; the knife was probably an unnecessary touch, but Sander could only imagine that it lent a certain danger and visual punch to the proceedings. After all, it wouldn’t be right to bore the viewing audience.

He imagined the Doctor, trying furiously to stop what was happening, following the trail of dead-ends and false turns that Sander had built across the entirety of the universe. The technology was revolutionary, but it was amazing what a person could do given the correct motivation. Everything on this asteroid had been purpose built to thwart the Doctor and his TARDIS.

He watched as Amy’s skirt parted under his knife, flung to the sides of the table by the broken elastic. Mara’s surprisingly strong hands plucked the skirt out from under Amy’s pert, perfect ass.

And there she was, clad only in thin black panties, looking just… wonderful. Sander stopped for a moment to admire his captive. His eyes traveled the entirety of her sweeping, elegant curves, down the pristine skin of her hourglass waist to her long, well-toned legs. Tied down as she was, splayed and vulnerable, Amy Pond looked positively breathtaking. Sander contemplated lifting her back up into the air again, to give the camera a better look at her, but decided against it.

‘Well now,’ Sander grinned, shifting to one side and pointing at the camera. ‘Care to smile for the Doctor, Amy? He’s getting an eyeful, probably, but I’m only just getting started.’

Amy whimpered as Sander slid his knife into the waistband of her panties, slicing through the delicate material like it wasn’t there. It was the work of but a moment to finish disrobing the helpless girl.

‘So pretty…’ Sander murmured. ‘Spread her.’

Mara skipped away with predatory glee and tapped at a few more buttons. The metal of the shackle around Amy’s leg went liquid and split into two as her legs were slowly impelled apart, revealing her pussy to the three captors and the camera beyond them. Fresh tears came to Amy’s eyes as she realized that she was not only being exposed to these three strangers, but to the Doctor and Rory also.

Amy’s pussy was neat, her dappling of orange hair trimmed back so that it hung neatly over her sweet pink slit. Her outer lips had petalled and spread as her captors had molested her, and if Sander craned his neck downwards he could just see her clit popped slightly from its hood.

When she was naked like this, Amy Pond was truly a work of art, positively statuesque. Sander had seen much of the universe in his lifetime, and had previously thought that there was no god. A naked Amy Pond, however, presented a strong case for _some_ form of intelligent design, at least. Sander looked at what he had wrought; this unbelievable girl, spread naked and helpless before him like a buffet table of carnal delights, his two assistants staring at Amy with expressions Sander could only characterize as “hungry,” and, best of all, the unseen audience unable to stop the violation from continuing.

Silently, Sander reached for his fly. His zipper descended, and he fished out his hungry cock, already erect at a solid seven inches. This was the moment he had been waiting for; the point of no return. Proceeding from here would truly push him over the line and make him a real villain in his own story. And yet it didn’t even surprise him how little he cared. His conscience had long ago warped to accept a new set of criteria.

Amy struggled against her shackles as Sander approached, her moans becoming more plaintive and strident as he pressed the head of his cock against her vulnerable opening. Mara let out a manic little giggle as Sander stood, the tip of his penis pressed into her moist folds, his head held high. He reached out, over the delectable peaks and valleys of Amy’s body, and pulled the gag from her mouth. It was good that the camera should hear her crying out as he fucked her.

‘No, no, no, please no,’ Amy gabbled rapidly as her sore jaw was allowed to close. ‘Don’t do this to me…’

‘If you play with the Doctor, you get hurt,’ Sander said, acid positively dripping from his voice. ‘You’re just another victim of his obsession with fixing those he deems to be broken. Like my wife. Like Mara’s girlfriend, or Shimizu’s wife, and countless others that died in the rebellion. But look on the bright side, dear Amy Pond: at least you’ll live through this.’

Sander stood motionless, savoring the moment, listening to Amy’s sweetly deep breaths, looking into her liquid brown eyes as they pleaded with him. Then he pushed forward.

His dick slid smoothly into Amy’s wet depths. He was slightly surprised to find that she was a little wet already; her body having reacted to being touched by the three strangers. She gave a long whimper as Sander penetrated her, shaking her head from side to side.

‘Please stop…’ She sobbed.

He began to screw her slowly, drawing the length of his cock in and out, scraping against her most sensitive places. Despite all his talk of revenge, Sander found Amy almost unbearably hot, and it was difficult not to just go to town on her and fuck her as hard as he wanted. But that could come later. There was so much that lay in their collective future; Sander, his assistants and their precious captive. Now was the time to take it slowly, get to know the ins and outs of Amy’s body, and then use them against her to make her cum.

Sander grinned inwardly.

Outwardly, his lust-filled eyes bored deep into Amy’s as he kept the fingers of one hand threaded into her hair, forcing her to look at him. Occasionally his thumb would press against her lips, trying to slip into her mouth. She guarded against this new intrusion, but it was no use against the vastly better positioned Sander, who would slip past her succulent lips to press against the silken wetness of her tongue. She would attempt to repel him with tiny “Mmm!” sounds, but the idea had been planted in Sander’s mind. He would enjoy seeing what other uses her mouth could be put to in the future.

At every stroke, the slight curvature of Sander’s cock would brush against a spot deep inside Amy’s pussy that sent bolts of fiery pleasure up her spine. She fought against it, setting her jaw and tightening the muscles in her legs to avoid reacting to the blooming ecstasy. But a particularly deep thrust betrayed all that; the head of Sander’s cock rubbed deep inside her, and Amy moaned involuntarily, her hips bucking to meet Sander’s.

There was a moment of stunned silence as the three jailers glanced at one another and tried unsuccessfully to stifle fits of giggling, ‘Well, well…’ Sander grinned.

His free hand slipped down between Amy’s legs. She tried to turn her hips away from his encroaching fingers, to no avail. His thumb found her clit, and pressed down, hard. Amy screamed.

‘Ooh, I like _that_ sound,’ Mara laughed. Sander nodded in agreement, and the game was on.

With a skill that surprised Mara and Shimizu, Sander began to tease Amy mercilessly. His fucking slowed even further, taking his strokes longer and as deep as he could into her swollen depths. Every movement inside Amy was a blaze of sexual agony, and the muscles of her thighs clenched uselessly. Her litany of moans and whimpers grew louder, music to her captor’s ears. And through it all, Sander kept up a gentle, fluttering stroking of her enflamed clitoris.

‘No… No- Uh! No more!’ Amy moaned breathlessly. ‘I can’t take it!’

‘No more _what_ , Amy?’ Shimizu asked impassively.

Amy clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as the incessant stroking and fucking continued, ‘No more of… Of this, Ahh! I need… I need- Oh!’

Mara smiled and leaned in close to Amy’s ear, ‘You need _what_ , slut?’

‘You know!’ Amy cried, and then cried out again as Sander pressed hard on her tender button.

‘I’m afraid I don’t, Amy,’ Sander grunted. ‘You’d better say it, if you need it.’

Mara gave a little giggle, clearly immensely entertained by this exercise. Shimizu followed suit.

‘Oh, fine!’ Amy yelled. ‘I need to cum! Is that what you wanted, you sick fucks!’

‘That’s great, Amy. Your body is much more receptive than I would have hoped, given the circumstances,’ Sander smiled kindly. ‘But you’re going to have to beg for it, if you want to cum.’

‘I _don’t_ want to cum,’ Amy hissed. ‘I don’t want you fucking me at all. I _need_ to, and you’re not letting me. I won’t beg for you to keep raping me.’

‘That’s fine,’ Sander shrugged. ‘But I’m going to keep doing what I’m doing until you do beg. _I_ can go all day, it’s up to you to tell me what you want, sweetheart.’

She held on for a few minutes more, her muscles drawn tight as bowstrings and her teeth clenched to prevent herself from moaning. It got to the point that Sander didn’t know how long he would be able to hold out himself. But just before he let himself go, fresh tears sprang to Amy’s eyes, and she screamed in frustration.

‘Ah! Fine! I’m begging! Let me cum! Please, please, please let me cum, you fuckers! I’ll do anything!’ She screamed.

‘Well, since you asked so nicely…’ Sander laughed as her cheeks burned with shame below him. He gripped her clit roughly between thumb and forefinger and flicked it hard, driving his cock into her with everything he had. She shrieked as the floodgates opened, her hips bucking and thrashing wildly as her eyes rolled up into her head.

Her screams rattled the window as she was consumed body and soul by the most intense orgasm of her young life. It was like someone had poured hot lava into her clit. She was lost in it, and was only dimly aware when Sander came too, unloading shot after shot of his seed deep inside her. She didn’t think it was possible, but her cheeks flushed even hotter.

She came down slowly, breathing deeply and rapidly, her muscles slowly relaxing as she slumped back against the table. Sander slipped out of her as Mara and Shimizu cheered and high-fived each other. Their glee was infectious, and Sander found himself grinning from ear to ear.

‘Oh… You bastards…’ Amy whispered weakly, her eyes closing as tears rolled down her cheeks.

‘Aww, wasn’t that fun, pet?’ Sander cooed in her ear, licking a tear from her cheek. ‘Did we get it, Mara?’

‘Yes, sir. We now have a perfectly viable map of Amy Pond’s brain in a sexually aroused state.’

‘Perfect!’ Sander clapped his hands together. ‘Combine that with the template for anger, fear and the baseline that we already have, and…’

‘We can begin fabrication immediately,’ Shimizu said, tapping away at a keyboard.

‘Fabrication?’ Amy asked, her orgasm-addled brain still struggling to keep up. ‘Fabricate what?’

‘Why spoil the surprise, pet?’ Sander smiled. ‘We’ll be back when our new toy is finished, so just lie back and get some rest.’

Sander’s hand trailed down her naked form as his cum began to drip in tiny rivulets from her abused pussy.

‘Come on, ladies. Let’s leave our new friend to sleep.’ Sander motioned to his assistants, and the three of them slipped out of the room, the two girls whispering to each other in excited tones.

Amy was about to yell out when a nozzle descended from above her and sprayed her with a chemical smelling gas. The last thing she saw was a light above the door changing to display “locked,” before the darkness descended and sleep took her again.

 

To be continued…


	2. Amy, Tormented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets acquainted to the realities of being a hostage, and Sander gets acquainted with the realities of having a hostage.

From where she was standing, the moon and the planet it orbited were rising. It painted the interior of the lab in soft white light, which Shimizu admired from her seat by the window. Her eyes had a dreamy, relaxed look about them as her mind wandered over the events of the last hour. As it finally settled on the image of Amy, bound naked in the other room. They had moved her, of course, but that image had looked too good for Shimizu to want to give up in a hurry.

Mara, on the other hand, was absorbed in the contents of a grey metal tray on the central lab bench. She leaned over the low standing bench, her long blonde hair falling like a golden curtain around her face. The device fascinated her, and her blue eyes searched every angle of it, short of actually touching it or picking it up. Her slightly upturned nose crinkled as her soft mouth split into a wide grin.

‘So… that’s it, huh?’ She said, scratching the back of her head. ‘I haven’t seen one of these since the last New Earth civil war. Never thought I’d see one up close…’

‘The fabrication took less time than we thought,’ Shimizu answered without turning her head from the cosmos beyond the glass. ‘Of course, it’s up to the boss as to when we actually use the thing. I wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to hold off for a while.’

‘Well, sure,’ Mara turned to a large screen that dominated the far wall. ‘Seems like the good Doctor is still chasing a dead end. Whatever keeps him busy, I guess.’

On the screen, a stylized map of the universe spread out from one end to the other. A complex breadcrumb trail snaked its way across every inch of the map, and at one end a cartoon police box, a little chibi-TARDIS, was slowly following it. At the far end of the map, separate from the false trail, cartoon representation of Mara, Shimizu and Sander alternately laughed at the police box, or menaced a tiny, panicked cartoon of Amy Pond.

Sure, the map was a little silly, but it did serve a valuable purpose in depicting exactly how far along the Doctor had gotten in tracing the diverted video-link of Amy’s captivity. Even in the worst-case scenario, it was still a nice early warning system.

On a second, smaller screen, surveillance footage of Amy’s new cell streamed live. Technically, Mara was on guard duty right now, but it wasn’t exactly like Amy had anywhere to go.

On screen, Amy was making use of the well-furnished shower, and the cameras were positioned so that no angle was impossible. A lecherous grin stole over Mara’s face. It was kind of frustrating having Amy so close for her… use, but to be forbidden to act on her lust, but Sander was the man with the plan and, more importantly, the money to see it through. Mara gave a guffaw, and settled in to watch Amy’s unwitting little show.

*********************

 

Vesperia was burning. Throughout the city, his robotic drones were failing, and the citizens were rioting. It had only taken a few minutes, really. The drones watched every open area; an omnipresent, inhuman system of guardians. Law and order under pressure, and it only took a moment of non functionality for that order to shatter like glass. There were people who would take advantage of that momentary lapse, and they had. And through it all, the Doctor watched. Amid the flames, the Doctor watched.

‘I tried to warn you…’ he said, in a voice filled with an equal mix of pity and disappointment. Sander’s hands balled into fists, yet he found himself incapable of leaping down the intruder’s throat and tearing him several new ones.

Even as the man… no, the _alien_ retreated, turned and fled back to his ship to fly off to something new, to run away from what happened next… Sander couldn’t bring himself to move. His life was falling down around him and he _couldn’t_ move. Only when he was alone did his senses return to him… only his wife wasn’t answering his phone and… And…

The television in his office was still on, and it was showing a live feed of the riots in progress, drawing closer and closer to his tower. And it was showing his wife. The cameras _watched_ as the mob descended on her…

Sander’s eyes snapped open as the realization that it was, yet again, a dream, stole over him. He sat up and eyed the clock by his bedside; three in the morning. Of course, since the asteroid that Sander had built his new home on didn’t strictly have a day-night cycle, the twenty-four hour Terran time keeping system he used was really just a way of figuring out when he needed to sleep.

He was forced to replay his own fall from grace in his dreams every night. He had thought that it would stop once he had begun his revenge, but…

His hand swept his unruly fringe from his eyes as his other hand searched for the special panel on the wall. The screen panel filled up with light, and Sander was treated to the same footage of Amy taking a shower. His worldview immediately lightened. He might have the same recurring nightmare every night, but now he had a new toy to entertain him; one that was practically _designed_ to keep him awake at night.

He slipped out of bed and hastily pulled on a shirt. Some signs were too obvious to ignore…

*********************

Amy Pond had awoken to find herself in a new room. She was still naked, but she was overjoyed to find that she was no longer bound to that horrible metal table. Mobility was certainly a step up from where she had been.

She sat up, still a little tender from her first meeting with Sander, and looked around. She seemed to be in a well-furnished one-room apartment. The walls and floor were the same steely grey as the other room had been, but the overall atmosphere was much improved. She was sitting on a large, soft bed (with a giant headboard that Amy eyed suspiciously. She had been around the block enough to know what could be so easily chained to headboards like that one.) The far corner featured a shower cubicle, toilet and sink lined up in a row. There was also a fridge, some kind of futuristic microwave thingy, and a wardrobe.

A needlepoint hung from one wall, depicting the words “ _Home Sweet… Prison Cell.”_

New things aside, however, Amy got up and ran for the door. It wasn’t exactly surprising that it was locked, but it had still been worth a try.

She found that she was ravenously hungry, and a quick inspection of the fridge revealed that it was full of food, the closest to hand of which was a tray of sandwiches that Amy quickly wolfed down. Hunger sated, the next item of business was trying to wash away a little of the unpleasantness of Sander’s attentions.

Modesty was obviously not an option here; camera lenses watched silently from every corner of the ceiling, and besides, those three bastards had seen literally everything there was to see anyway. Amy slipped into the shower and blasted herself with a jet of relaxingly warm water.

Of course, no amount of cleaning would erase what had already happened to her, but that didn’t mean that Amy wasn’t going to give it a damn good try. She lounged under the water for some time, feeling as though she could maybe forget, just for a little while, the dire nature of what was outside this room.

She left the shower, wrapped in an amazingly fluffy towel, to explore the contents of the wardrobe. Part of her hoped for Narnia beyond the aluminum doors, but what she found was racks upon racks of clothes. The selection was deeply disappointing; from Amy’s perspective, but she could see how Sander’s mind was working.

These clothes were designed to be torn off in a fit of passion. To be tied around wrists, or wadded up and stuck in mouths. They were designed for sex, basically.

There was lingerie en masse, racks heaped high with rack-revealing shirts, rows of fuck-me heels, everything an (admittedly high-class) escort could want.

Feeling that revealing clothes were better than no clothes at all, Amy delved into the wardrobe and came up with something halfway protective to wear. When she was done, she inspected herself in the floor-length mirror beside the wardrobe.

‘Not bad…’ She sighed quietly. Finding underwear that wasn’t revealing had been an exercise in futility, so she hadn’t even tried. She had thrown on the simplest black lingerie she could find, and simply hoped she could escape without being forced to show it off. A black skirt encased her hips and thighs, billowing around her knees in a way that practically asked for it to be hiked up over her hips. Her breasts had been squeezed into a tight, midriff-baring crimson top, and she had found a long coat with a strange feeling, yet luxurious, fur interior that at least protected _some_ of her modesty when she wrapped it around herself. She remained barefoot, refusing to even try to squeeze into those heels, and her long red hair fell, still wet from the shower, around her shoulders.

Looking in the mirror, Amy could freely admit that the outfit made her look hot as hell, but she recognized that “hot” was something of an undesired effect around here. Whoever this Sander fellow was, he had good taste. He had probably picked these clothes especially for her.

Suddenly, there was movement outside the door. Amy’s eyes narrowed as she wheeled around. Someone was coming in; this was her chance. A silently as she could, Amy positioned herself at the side of the door, and readied herself. She was outmatched three to one, and she probably couldn’t take down Sander alone anyway, but she only needed a second to rush past him and out into the hallway, and out of the cell was better than inside.

The door slid open soundlessly, and Sander stepped into the room, his arms held wide expectantly. Amy leaped.

Out in the hallway, Sander winced as he heard the thud of a human body hitting the floor. He pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and called out into the cell, ‘Cute idea, darling. But cute ideas get pretty girls like you killed, if you’re not careful. That was a hologram. Keep up attacking people like that, and you can expect to see a lot of them coming in here before the genuine article. Now, are you going to play nice for daddy?’

‘Fuck. You.’ Came the reply. Sander laughed, and stepped into the cell. The door locked behind him.

Amy sat sprawled on the steel floor, her skirt hiked up to reveal a little more of her delicious thighs than she had intended. Her damp hair fell in front of her face, half obscuring a dark, pouty expression that struck Sander as particularly attractive.

He extended a hand to pull her to her feet, ‘Nice try.’

Amy scowled and ignored his offer of help, pulling herself up against the wall, ‘What do you want?’

Sander shot forward, pressed himself against her. His lips covered her own in a forceful, possessive kiss. Amy tried to push him away, but the larger man, whose hands firmly gripped her hips to keep her from wriggling out of his grasp, physically outclassed her.

The kiss broke, and Sander’s eyes bored into Amy’s with his curiously penetrative stare, ‘You.’ He said.

‘You can’t have me,’ Amy said bitterly. It was a pointless challenge, but something in her felt she needed to offer _some_ resistance, no matter how futile.

‘You want to bet?’ Sander grinned, pulling away from her to pace the floor of her cell. ‘Do you like your new digs, Amy?’

‘It’s a step up from where you had me before,’ She answered, cautiously. Now that he was away from any mention of his strange quest for revenge, Sander seemed like a different person. He seemed more relaxed, more at ease with himself. His eyes contained genuine laughter, a marked contrast from the harsh anger of their first meeting.

‘Well, I couldn’t keep you tied up forever, tempting as it sounds,’ Sander’s eyebrows wriggled suggestively. Amy almost laughed, it was so ridiculous. Sander sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, ‘Amy, come here.’

Amy shook her head warily. Sander sighed in a disappointed, almost fatherly way.

‘That’s a pity, Amy. It really is. I had hoped that I wouldn’t need to use this, but…’ Sander pressed a button on a panel on his wrist. Somewhere, something beeped.

The blow caught Amy square in the pit of her stomach, and unfolded in seconds, the pain spreading through her like fire. She gasped and doubled over as the shock juddered through her. Then, as suddenly as it was upon her, it faded away.

‘W-what was that?’ Amy shook as normalcy returned. Sander gave her a sad little look.

‘ _That_ was the Arclight Submission System. We just call it Arclight, because the acronym is… well, you get it. It’s actually a modification on a system used in Supermax prisons.’ Sander stretched languorously. ‘It stimulates the nerves directly. What you experienced was a level two pain reaction. Our system goes up to eleven, so, you know, watch out. And it’s targeted at you, dear Amy. So long as you’re within the field, I can cause you pain, or-‘ He pressed another button.

‘Ah!’

‘-Pleasure at the touch of a button. Like I said, we modified the system. Oh, and by the way…’ Sander grinned naughtily. ‘ _That_ was a level one pleasure reaction.’

‘Holy hell!’ Amy panted breathlessly.

‘Like I said: Watch out.’ Sander laughed. He walked over and knelt down beside Amy, ‘You see? I didn’t design this place just to hurt you. So don’t make me use it that way. It’s only a temporary leash, to make you behave in the early days. Now!’

He grabbed her by the hand and gently but firmly pulled her to her feet and jumped spryly back to the bed, ‘Come over here, baby.’

Amy rolled her eyes and made her way shakily over to sit at the far end of the bed from Sander. He shook his head.

‘Kneel,’ He said, pointing to the space between his feet.

‘Oh, I can see where this is going…’ Amy sighed, taking her place on her knees to stare flatly at Sander. He leaned back and took his time to enjoy the visual of the pretty redhead on her knees, looking up at him.

‘You look good down there,’ He nodded. ‘That’ll probably be a repeated position.’

‘Hmm…’ Amy frowned.

There was a period of expectant silence as Sander arched an eyebrow and waited. After thirty seconds, he grew impatient.

‘Well? Unless you’ve led a more sheltered existence than I realized, you _know_ what I want.’

‘You’re not going to get it.’ Amy snapped.

‘You have some very odd ideas about where to draw the line, Amy. One last chance, dear.’

‘No.’

‘Oh, dear…’ Sander sighed and hit another button. Amy screamed as her vision pounded red and her veins filled with heat. ‘Level three… Amy, this isn’t magic. It’s not _sorcellations,_ ’ Sander waved his hands dramatically. ‘This is science. It’s precise stuff. I could kill you with this thing. Best to be good.’

Amy wasn’t exactly a fan of pain, and the Arclight system went way beyond uncomfortable, but, well… She _did_ know what Sander wanted. It was actually _incredibly obvious._ But even through the pain, even with the threat of more of it in her immediate future, Amy couldn’t bring herself to acquiesce so easily. It was one thing to be fucked while shackled to a table; that was out of her control. This… He was asking her to actively participate. The vast majority of her mental processes cried out against it.

Sander waited for Amy to recover from the shock, and when he caught her eyes, there were tears in them. He wondered just how far he would have to take the Arclight system before she gave in; just how strong willed could she be? Still, he supposed breaking her in was part of the fun…

He tried a different tack.

This time, two buttons were pressed: the level two pain reaction, and the level three pleasure reaction. _There,_ he thought, _that should liven things up a bit._

He watched impassively as Amy began to convulse as both effects hit her simultaneously. The pain claimed her chest and ribcage for itself, seeming to her to be pushing hard against every bone inside her. The artificial orgasm seemed to race up and down her spine. Both sensations met between her legs, flowering out and twisting together into one terrifying gestalt of agony and ecstasy. She felt like she would burst, such was the intensity of the feeling. Her skin throbbed with it, every beat of her heart spreading and increasing the terrible storm of pure feeling.

It was being caressed by a lover’s tongue. Torn to shreds by sharp, animal’s teeth. For every agonizing, impossible to resist second, it was the heart of the world.

And then it stopped.

And then Amy was bereft, set adrift in the sudden absence of the Arclight.

And then she remembered to breathe.

She had been screaming from the moment Sander had activated the system to the moment he shut it off. Her teeth were still chattering. Her eyes were still crossed, and she was seeing stars. A series of muscles up and down her legs and stomach had cramped up from the non-stop tensing. She trembled.

‘Oh my god…’ Amy whimpered in a tiny voice.

‘That was ten seconds, but if you’d like, I could turn it back on.’ Sander said. His fingers drifted to the buttons…

‘No! No, please, Sander!’ Amy begged. ‘Don’t do it to me again. I’ll die if you do it again…’

He laid a hand on her shoulder, almost tenderly, ‘You know what that’ll take, Amy.’

Amy hesitated, but a gesture towards the wrist panel from Sander made her nod, emphatically, desperately. She scooted closer to Sander, her fingers reached slowly for the button of his fly. Sander had gone commando. After seeing Amy in the shower, she was lucky that he had even bothered wearing pants. Hell, she was lucky he hadn’t simply taken her the minute he walked in.

Her long fingers delicately took a hold of his cock and lifted it. Her large eyes gave Sander one last doe-eyed look, pleading for clemency. He stared down expectantly. She gave a little sigh, and bowed her head, craning his cock to her lips. Seconds later, she was placing the first few tentative licks to the purple head.

‘Mmm…’ Sander sounded appreciatively as Amy began mouthing the tip of his dick, making it harden and grow. She bent her head lower and, pressing her tongue against the base, licked the underside of his cock from bottom to tip.

Sander placed a hand on top of her head and guided her to take the tip of his dick into her mouth and pushed her down onto it. Under his insistent pressure, Amy took more and more of his hard flesh into her warm, silk-soft mouth, until his tip was resting at the back of her throat and her lips were pressed against the base of his penis, her chin against his balls, her nose nestled in his pubic hair. She gagged, and Sander allowed her to lift off of his dick.

‘More like that,’ he said eagerly as Amy coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her eyes wearing an expression of helpless worry.

‘I can’t,’ She whined. ‘I’ve never done it that deep before.’

Sander laughed, ‘What, dear old Rory smaller than me, huh?’

‘… Yes…’ Amy whispered grudgingly. She averted her eyes as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

‘Well, that’s all right. You can go slow, but you _can_ take all of me. You _will_ , in fact, unless you want me to hit you with a level three blast.’ Sander said. ‘Now, come on…’

His hand threaded through her luxuriously soft hair and pulled her firmly back onto his cock. Her lips slid slowly down over his swollen flesh, a feeling that Sander relished. The visual was also extremely pleasant, as Sander watched his dick disappear into Amy’s full, wet lips.

‘Look at me,’ He commanded, and Amy obliged, flicking her liquid brown eyes up to meet his own. Her tongue flickered and twisted around the underside of him, tickling at some extremely sensitive areas. ‘Why, anyone would think you’ve done it before, Miss Pond. You dirty thing, you!’

Amy whined her response around his flesh, the vibration feeling like heaven as his tip lodged deeply at the back of her throat. She sucked with a desperate energy, wishing to get the ordeal over with as quickly as possible. She had a lot of strength in that sexy little mouth of hers, her sucking making delicious little slurping noises as she rounded his bell end before diving down again. Her teeth lightly grazed Sander’s sensitive skin, and he didn’t know how much longer he could last. He felt that familiar “cannon is loaded” sensation.

‘Swallow it all, Amy,’ was all the warning Sander was willing to give as his cock jerked wildly. He pulled out so that his tip rested on Amy’s bottom lip as the first shot of his sticky cum splashed across her tongue. The second shot coated the back of her throat as Sander plunged back into the comforting warmth of her mouth to ride out his orgasm, shooting load after load down her throat.

When he was done, he slowly pulled his cock from her still sucking mouth, relishing the sensation as it slid against her lips. He watched appreciatively as Amy swallowed the remnants of his load, noting the revulsion that flitted across her angelic features.

‘Happy now?’ She snapped, her tongue unconsciously darting out to catch a droplet of semen that had stuck to her lower lip.

‘Almost…’ Sander said in a singsong voice. ‘Clean me off, Miss Pond.’

Amy rolled her eyes, but since she still lived in fear of the Arclight, she had no choice but to comply. Her silken tongue swished around the head of his rapidly softening cock before she began mouthing the head to remove the remnants of his orgasm. He felt that it would be no time before he was ready to go again; the sight of her looking up at him, her lips tightly suckling his cock, her beautiful eyes silently asking, “is it clean enough yet?” was simply too much.

Besides, there were plenty of ways to play with the pretty Miss Pond while his cannon was being reloaded…

Amy had shot to her feet the second that Sander had released her; clearly being on her knees didn’t suit her. She refused to look at him, and she quickly ended up in the center of the room with her back to him.

‘Well, you got what you wanted,’ She said. ‘Could you leave me alone now?’

_No,_ Sander thought, _Not if I wanted to…_

His hand slid to his wrist, hitting her with a level two pleasure blast. The effects were immediate: She swayed, her legs shook and she collapsed to her knees. Sander watched as she moaned, her thighs quivering and her pussy convulsing.

‘S-stop it…’ She quavered. Whatever the Arclight did, it wasn’t like a regular orgasm. It had the same intensity as Amy’s usual orgasm, but it contained within it a kind of insistent pressure that made it hard to think, or move. It was orgasm, without release. Just the sensation, just the lust, building and building without satisfaction. Even through her shame at such wanton thoughts, Amy craved more.

‘Turn it off, Sander… Oh, fuck…’ She moaned, her eyes half-closed. In response, he upped the dosage, past level three and into four. He was at something of a loose end as he watched Amy writhe in enforced ecstasy on the floor. He didn’t know exactly how far to push this; the pain system had been thoroughly tested in its previous incarnation as prison security, but the other side of it, the pleasure effect, had been cobbled together off the cuff in a single night of work by himself and Mara, to see if they could do it. Mara had seemed entirely appreciative of the device when Sander had tested it on her, but they had never gotten around to testing out the higher levels. Mara had tapped out at level six, breathlessly begging him never to try out level seven on her. At level six she had almost gone mad in her need; Mara was at times frighteningly strong willed, but in that moment she had pleaded with him to fuck her, anything to claim the release she was craving. That was the problem with the system; it could get you off, but it was incapable of flicking the little switch deep inside that satisfied.

“It leaves you incomplete,” Mara had said. “Loving it so much it hurts, but being unable to let go and _cum_ … It’s nasty.”

Amy’s fingers clawed uselessly at the carpet, her face pressed against it as the Arclight tore through her. The waves of pleasure coursing through her seemed to accumulate in her hips as a leaden ball of heat that tormented her mercilessly. Her panties were flooded with her juices, and her unhooded clit rubbed against the slick material, sending new jagged edged bolts of sensation through her.

How much longer could she stand it? She needed… She needed… _Something_ to relieve herself with.

By this point Sander was driven more by professional curiosity- and the interest of his other brain, the smaller one, from further down- as he pushed the Arclight up two more levels. He planned to push Amy a little further than this, but it would be interesting to see how she would react to level six as it was.

Amy gasped as though she had been hit, and her eyes shot open. The muscles in her thighs tensed, pushing her head further into the carpet and, consequently, her ass higher into the air. From this angle, Sander could appreciate just how shapely an ass it was; he had always been more of a breast man himself, but the tantalizingly soft curve of Amy’s butt, draped in the billowy fabric of her skirt was hard to ignore.

It was also interesting to see how the Arclight, at a sufficiently high level, was affecting Amy. In many ways, it was similar to Mara’s earlier reaction; like Mara, Amy’s hips undulated in a slow, unconscious fashion, as if having sex with some invisible lover. She was biting down hard on her lower lip in a surprisingly sexy fashion, and Sander could see in profile the muscles of her exposed belly tightening and relaxing, seemingly at random. Her toes curled, digging into the shag.

‘P-please… S-sander… ugh!’ Amy begged, her voice ragged and shaking as her body filled with the never-ending orgasm.

Just a little more…

The Arclight ramped up to eight.

Amy shrieked, her entire body going stiff as a board. She couldn’t hang on any more, and her hands desperately hiked up her skirt, her right hand plunging into her panties to rub with incredible vigor at her hot cunt. As she fingered herself, her wild, dazed eyes met with Sander’s, the silent, terrified plea hanging in the air between them.

Amy discovered after a few minutes of fevered masturbation that this method of stimulation was just as unfulfilling as the Arclight itself. She debated with herself, or rather the ever-shrinking rational part of her mind debated with her desperate body whether to simply launch herself at Sander and give him what he so clearly wanted, just so long as he turned off the evil machine and let her cum for real. It wasn’t much of a debate.

‘Sander! For god’s s-sake… Just-‘ Amy picked herself up and stumbled on terribly unstable legs over to Sander. Her mind was so enflamed with lust that he was looking pretty good right now, and she descended on him with a crushing, passionate kiss that flung them both backwards onto the bed. Their lips never lost contact as Sander blindly hiked up her skirt and tore her slick and useless panties from her hips. He had been hard again for several minutes and he sat back up to support the feverish Amy by her waist as he slid into her sopping pussy.

She cried out as the feeling inside her intensified, and then again as Sander bit down on the milky skin of her neck. He was amazed at the sheer heat and wetness of her this time around; the Arclight worked wonders. It was hard going at first; Amy’s legs were still shaking too much to be of any use, so Sander was relying on his own strength to lift the gorgeous redhead up past the slight motions of her own hips before fucking back deeply inside of her. After a minute of this, Sander began to realize that it was a terribly inefficient way to go about fucking someone.

He pulled out to shift position, causing Amy to whine in disappointment. He gripped her legs under the knees and lifted them up under his arms before lifting Amy bodily off the ground and leaning her back against the nearest wall. He was still supporting all of her weight, but he could now penetrate her with more ease and depth than the previous position allowed.

Amy was reaching near insensibility, her shrieks ear splitting. Every thrust of Sander’s would cause her head to bump against the wall hard enough to make Sander wince. In the heat of the moment, he almost forgot…

‘Amy…’ He grunted, not stopping his furious pistoning for even a moment. ‘Amy… you can… turn it off… whenever…’

Even in this state, Amy’s hands were still deft enough to reach down and switch off the Arclight as fast as she possibly could. The terrible teasing sensations left her immediately, leaving only the real pleasure of Sander fucking her. This was _real_ sexual pleasure. It was… _complete._

‘Oh, god!’ She cried out breathlessly before Sander covered her mouth with his own. In the undeniable heat of the moment, she eagerly returned his kiss, their tongues squirming against each other.

He let go of one of her legs, allowing it to drop to the floor and for Amy to support herself. His now free hand roamed up her slender, sweating waist to cup one of her clothed breasts, before roughly pulling her shirt and bra down. Her tits bounced into view, jiggling in time with their rough fucking.

Sander bowed his head and took her left nipple into his mouth, teasing at it with his teeth and flicking the hard tip with is tongue. Amy tipped over the edge into an intense, fiery orgasm that spread through her in an instant. Cumming at last… the world shrank for Amy, down into a singular moment, down into the two of them…

Down into Sander, sliding himself deeply into her pussy, and unloading his own pent-up orgasm inside her.

The afterglow was broken only by their combined panting. Sander stumbled back, and both of them tumbled back onto the bed, Amy clumsily embracing Sander’s broad shoulders. She laid her head on his chest, just for now. Just until her vision cleared and she could feel her toes again. Just until it stopped feeling like her own personal nirvana…

Just for now.

‘Oh my god!’ She gasped.

Sander laughed quietly, ‘What?’ He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Amy buried her face in the cloth of his shirt, hiding her eyes from him, ‘Stop it… Don’t tease me, please don’t tease me…’ She stretched, languorously, her long legs rubbing together. After her previous tenseness, Amy had completely relaxed and she sighed in something very close to satisfaction.

‘Why, Miss Pond, one might think that you actually enjoyed this!’ Sander mocked.

‘ _You_ did that. If I’d had any choice… You _made_ me enjoy it.’ Amy sighed. ‘But it _doesn’t_ change anything, Sander.’ She looked at him, and he could see the old petulance and anger returning to her eyes. ‘You still kidnapped me. I’m still a hostage.’

She rolled off of him and rose unsteadily to her feet, almost absently removing her ruined top. In those few seconds, before covering her bare chest in her long coat, she looked for all the world like a goddess.

‘Okay,’ She said with impish defiance. ‘You’re done with me _now_ , right? Off you go. Leave me.’

Sander went to the door, ‘I will be back, you know!’ He called over his shoulder.

‘I don’t doubt that, you fucking scumbag!’ Amy retorted, her voice beginning to refill itself with venom. But it did have a certain playful tone that had been lacking before. Maybe she was still riding an orgasm high.

The door whooshed closed, and Sander leaned against it for a moment.

‘Well then… This just got interesting…’

 

To be continued…


	3. Amy, Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amy meets Mara, she becomes less of a hostage and more of a kinky slave.

The moment Sander had returned to his room, a panel on the wall activated, bathing him in a soft, electronic glow. Sander sat down, rubbing his eyes sleepily; Mara’s face dominated the glowing screen, and she was looking way too irritated for the late hour.

‘Sander, you said you’d share,’ Mara said.

Sander turned himself to the panel and raised an eyebrow for the little camera mounted above it, ‘You were watching us?’

‘Yes.’

‘While we were having sex? That’s a little creepy, Mara.’

‘Actually, I tapped out when she was giving you head, but you can’t turn the speakers off, Sander. Also, you did say to keep Amy’s cell under constant surveillance. It’d be more than useless if nobody is watching the camera feeds.’

‘It’s still creepy, Mara.’

Mara sighed, and brushed her fringe aside, ‘I feel that you’re missing my main point, boss man. You need to start sharing your toys with the other children, or they won’t want to play with you anymore.’

Sander sat back and gave Mara his most charming smile, ‘Look, what happened tonight wasn’t something that I had planned on, okay? Amy just looked so good I… I couldn’t help myself. I mean, you had to have seen her too, right?’

‘Showering…’ Mara’s face grew dreamy and wistful. She drifted off into fantasy.

‘Exactly!’ Sander exclaimed, snapping Mara back to reality. ‘Well, anyway, you can have your turn when I’m done sleeping. I intend to fit her with the device as soon as I’m awake, but after that, you and Shimizu can go nuts. Just find a way to decide who goes first.’

‘Alright, Sander…’ Mara said warily. ‘Just remember, you need us as much as we need you.’

‘How could I ever forget? Now, leave me alone. It’s so damn late.’

*********************

Sander stood outside the cell door, contemplating whether to send another hologram through first. He doubted that Amy would try exactly the same tactic again, but who knew how desperate she was feeling? Humans do some weird things when their backs are pressed against the wall.

He absently tossed the shining silver circlet up into the air, watching it shimmer and spin, before making sure to catch it. It may have only taken a short time to fabricate, but the thing was extremely expensive. Probably quite entertaining, but expensive.

He opted against the hologram, mostly because Mara was poking him in the small of his back and hopping anxiously from foot to foot. She wanted in bad.

As the door slid open, Sander was surprised to find Amy sitting upright on the bed, staring at him expectantly. In a way, it was sort of disappointing. He had hoped for a LITTLE fight, even if it was futile. He liked the way her cheeks flushed when she saw him, probably at the memory of her actions last night, but that was the extent of her discomfort. She did tense up when Mara entered after him, so maybe she could guess at what was coming.

‘Hello, Amy!’ Sander said brightly.

Yeah, hi…’ Amy said flatly. She was trying hard not to meet his gaze, while simultaneously not allowing him to leave her sight. It was interesting to see how her eyes seemed to settle on Mara, with a vague expression of trepidation.

‘No need to sound so enthusiastic,’ Sander deadpanned. ‘I got you a present.’ He extended a hand and proffered the thin ring of silver.

‘What is it?’ Amy narrowed her eyes as she took the gift, holding it gingerly as though it might explode.

‘It’s jewellery, Amy. You wear it around your neck.’

‘Go on, put it on,’ Mara said, laying on the friendliness just a little too thickly.

‘Why?’ Amy asked warily.

‘Oh, look,’ Mara huffed, grinning so that her canine teeth were prominently displayed. ‘We all know that the damn thing is bad news for you. We also know that I’m gonna hit you with the Arclight if you don’t put it on, so hey.’

‘Mara!’ Sander exclaimed.

‘What? You might wanna play around with her, but I don’t. Look at her; she knows that you didn’t give her that collar for her benefit.’

‘So, um-‘ Amy began, then jumped as Mara threw a dramatically pointed finger at her.

‘Put the collar on, slave!’ She snapped. Sometimes, this level of directness could make Mara seem refreshingly charming. This was not one of those times. Sander had seen the look in Mara’s eyes before, but only in creatures with extremely large teeth as they circled smaller, defenseless creatures.

‘You’d better do it,’ Sander sighed. ‘’I can’t stop her now, she’s like a boulder rolling downhill when she gets like this. Best not to aggravate her.’

‘Okay…’ Amy rolled her eyes, exasperation creeping into her voice. Sander noted this with slight concern; she had clearly decided that, although the situation was less that ideal, Sander and his crew weren’t going to cause her any serious harm. On the one hand, less fear meant less potentially painful escape attempts. On the other, fear lent a certain drama to the affair that was important, since every moment of this was being streamed almost live to the Doctor, bounced around the universe and then forced through every video and audio device on the TARDIS. Sander made a note to try and up the ante, adding a few more strange and above all, fun scenarios.

The little silver collar slid around Amy’s neck and closed with a click that bounced off the walls almost ominously. Also ominous was Mara’s new smile as she gave a long, almost cartoonish evil laugh.

‘Amy,’ Mara began. ‘Command: stand up.’

Amy stood, her movements mechanical, as Sander watched closely.

‘I didn’t do that!’ Amy squeaked

‘Hmm, seems like the interface is slightly out of synch. Give me a second.’ He moved behind Amy and began fiddling with the back of the collar. ‘There. Try it again.’

Mara clapped her hands, ‘Amy, Command: Sit down.’

Amy flopped back down onto the bed. She made a little frightened noise at the back of her throat.

‘Command collar,’ Mara said. ‘Gotta love it.’

‘It’s a lattice of nanotechnology, designed specifically to dampen your brainwaves and add some new signals upon the utterance of a command word.’ Sander said. ‘It’s also really, really expensive, so, Command: do not attempt to break, remove or otherwise deactivate your collar, Amy.’

‘It’s a mind control collar?’ Amy yelled. ‘Really? Why are you going to so much trouble? Is it really worth it, just to get back at the Doctor? The guy who keeps saving the universe, time and again?’

‘Yes,’ Sander nodded. ‘The Doctor saves the universe, saves countless people. But then there are those who lose out, who are the casualties of the Doctor’s desperate need for altruism. And doesn’t that just suck?’

Sander moved to the door, but turned on the threshold, looking over his shoulder into the room, ‘Besides, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t enjoying this plan simply on its own merits. I’m going to leave you with Mara now. She’ll take good care of you. You girls have fun now. And remember, Mara: the Doctor is watching!’ Sander laughed, jogging out into the hall. Mara turned, and Amy suddenly seemed very small compared to the evilly grinning blonde.

‘Hi, Amy…’ Mara crooned, taking a seat next to the captive girl at a distance she classified as “too close.” She shortly began to feel Mara’s fingers tracing up the soft curve of her hourglass waist. Amy shrank away from Mara’s touch; it would be a lie for her to intimate that she had never thought about having it off with another girl, but that had always been a strictly intellectual exercise, not even a fantasy. It had simply been a question: how would it be different from what she had already experienced?

‘Are you going to be a good girl for me, Amy?’ Mara purred into Amy’s ear, her tongue slipping out to brush her earlobe. Mara’s arms now encircled Amy’s waist, just under her breasts, holding her close enough that Mara’s playful blue eyes dominated Amy’s vision.

By itself it was an unassuming thing, but the Command Collar lay against the skin of Amy’s neck, feeling ominously heavy. Experimentally, she tried to lift her hands to touch the thin silver ring, finding that, although her fingers tensed and stretched upwards, she was unable to move her hands at all. When she attempted to move to push Mara away, she found herself perfectly mobile again. Mara’s hands tightened almost painfully around Amy’s waist in response to her resistance.

‘That’s not a good idea, sweet thing…’ Mara murmured, nuzzling against Amy’s shoulder before planting a single, soft nip with her teeth on the exposed skin. Amy whimpered, a sound that just spurred Mara to repeat the action. She had always been an extremely tactile lover.

Amy had repeated her attempt to find some decently modest clothing in the wardrobe, and had achieved a similar level of success. One thing was certain, Sander loved skirts, the shorter the better, and Amy knew why that was. This time, she had opted for a black miniskirt, not even bothering to attempt modesty this time. No matter what, she was going to look incredibly attractive for as long as Sander was picking her clothes, so why bother? She completed her outfit with a shirt that was tight enough to hug her plentiful curves, but was at least long enough to cover her stomach. That wasn’t something that could be said for most of the clothes in her cell.

Mara’s lips trailed along Amy’s neck, teeth and tongue occasionally protruding to tease her pale flesh. Her mouth traveled up, across the line of Amy’s jaw before planting a firm kiss to her lips.

‘Mmmph!’ Amy whined as Mara’s lips pressed against her own. She gasped for breath as the blonde woman pulled away, ‘Wait, stop-‘

‘Command: shut up,’ Mara whispered. Amy’s mouth snapped shut and she found herself unable even to whimper. ‘You’re mine now, Amy. I get to play with you for a while, so relax.’ Mara gave Amy a naughty smile, ‘Hell, you might even enjoy it. Or not, I don’t really care. And besides,’ Mara turned herself, putting her face in line with Amy’s ear. ‘Rather than silencing you, I could put your voice to good use. Command…’

Mara’s voice trailed off almost into imperceptibility. Amy’s eyes grew wider as Mara talked, and she blushed. When she was done, Mara slithered off of Amy and stood, staring at her expectantly.

‘I’m your whore,’ Amy heard her voice drawl, her Scottish accented tones practically gilding the air in sexuality and lust. ‘I will do anything that you demand of me. My body is yours. If you wish for me to lick your pussy, I will gladly offer you my tongue. I’ll even beg for it…’ Amy chocked off a sob as her submissive speech came to a close, tears sliding down her rapidly reddening cheeks. She lowered her head, auburn hair falling around her face in a curtain, tears pooling in her lap.

‘Ha ha ha… That’s awesome,’ Mara laughed, her grin again showing altogether too much sparkling white teeth. ‘It’s a good idea you had, too. But you don’t have to beg. And haven’t you ever heard of foreplay, Miss Pond?’ Mara’s eyes slid wickedly over Amy’s body, and she wriggled back over to her new toy, hands once again gripping her, bringing her closer.

She kissed Amy again, her tongue confidently licking at her lips, teeth and tongue. Her body melded against Amy as she probed deeper into the redhead’s mouth, her weight pushing Amy onto her back. Amy’s hands lay inert at her sides, the knowledge that any resistance would be met by the collar or worse, the Arclight system, keeping her compliant.

Mara broke their kiss with a sharp intake of air, placing smaller, delicate kisses across Amy’s cheeks, neck and collarbone. Amy felt a soft warmth on her inner thigh begin creeping up towards the hem of her skirt. Mara’s hand slipped under the black fabric and her fingers tickled at the crotch of her panties, each tiny touch enflaming Amy’s senses and making it harder to think straight. She found her hips moving, just slightly, to meet the teasing, delicate touches that Mara planted against her.

The sheer fabric offered no protection from Mara’s questing fingers, and Amy soon felt the lightest of touches on her bare pussy. She yelped as Mara’s index finger slipped inside her, and pushed herself away.

Mara eyed her new plaything, ‘Command: strip naked.’ She grinned evilly, draping herself over the bed and watching expectantly.

Amy felt herself stand, and was powerless to resist as she walked herself to the middle of the room, ‘No! NO!’ Her mind screamed as her hands went to the hem of her shirt and began pulling it over her head.

Mara admired her captive as more and more flesh was revealed to her hungry gaze. The look of helpless fear in Amy’s eyes as her body acted against her will was pleasant to behold, but there were plenty of other things that were just as pleasant. Mara was surprised at just how good she looked; earlier, when Amy had been strapped down, she hadn’t really taken the time to look properly. Everything had been so fevered and impulsive. Now, Mara took her time to drink in every detail of Amy’s body. She was pleased to see that Amy struck the perfect balance between softness and tightness. Mara liked a little padding on her girls, and Amy’s curves carried just the right amount of sweet softness; just enough to make her flesh pliant and smooth, not so much as to obscure her wonderfully toned muscles as they tensed in fear.

She was also surprisingly… bouncy, everywhere it counted. Mara had Amy do a number of twirls on the spot, to get the full visual, and she found herself mesmerized by the pert, firm sway of her breasts and the fun little wiggle her butt made as she moved. The girl also had legs for miles, which was something Mara appreciated. She had always considered herself more of a thigh girl, especially in those moments where two of them were wrapped around her neck.

Mara beckoned with a single crooked finger, and Amy swayed towards her, her shoulders slumped with defeat. She took Amy by the hand and gently guided her so that she lay bent over Mara’s knee, her ass stuck high in the air.

Mara had joined up with Sander mainly because it had seemed like fun. Sure, she had lost her girlfriend in the Vesperian Rebellion, but then, she had lost countless lovers in more traumatic ways than that. She had loved Samantha, in an odd kind of way, but Mara was the kind of person who got over personal attachments quickly. But Sander’s plan had allowed her to develop some cool new technology, and when she had seen the lustful look in his eyes upon first seeing Amy Pond on one of their regular hacking expeditions into the TARDIS, she knew that it would only get more fun.

Having said all that, Mara also recognized that Amy was here to be punished. She stroked down the curve of Amy’s bottom, just for pervy fun, before she wound her hand back and spanked her, hard.

Amy jerked, crying out as the first blow cracked off of her taut ass cheek, leaving a red welt behind it. She tried to move away, but Mara froze her by pushing her long fingernails into the smooth bare skin at the small of her back.

Mara thought that this game was a lot of fun, and she began a flurry of open-palmed smacks against the captive girl’s finely sculpted buttocks. She alternated her strikes, each one further reddening the creamy white flesh. Amy began to sob as her torment progressed, tears falling to the floor before her.

Eventually, Mara allowed Amy to roll off of her lap, the redhead crumpling into a sobbing heap, her ass practically glowing. Mara slithered up her naked body to brush the hair away from her face.

‘Now, now, there’s no need for that…’ Mara said, wiping a tear from Amy’s cheek and kissing her deeply. ‘I bet I can get your motor running in no time, hottie.’

With that, she twisted Amy’s hips into a better position and slid down onto her knees at the foot of the bed. Her fingers wormed their way between her thighs and pulled.

‘Open your legs, Amy…’ Mara purred, forcing Amy’s soft thighs apart inch by precious inch.

Amy winced when she felt the first tickle of hot breath between her legs. Mara gave a little laugh, and brushed her lips along the folds of Amy’s vagina. Amy shivered at the intimate touch and pressed her thighs together to ward off the intrusion. Mara pushed back, keeping her legs spread wide.

‘Don’t make me use the collar, Amy,’ Mara said, before sweeping her tongue along Amy’s pussy, eliciting a long moan from the sex slave. It was all the invitation Mara needed, and she dove between Amy’s legs with gusto.

Amy’s whole body shook as Mara’s first flick of the tongue hit her clit, sending bolts of heat shooting through her. Her mouth descended, tongue sliding into Amy’s sweet honey pot, tasting her rapidly spreading juices. She could hear Amy’s breath growing faster, more ragged as the scent of arousal filled Mara’s nose.

Amy closed her eyes and sighed, turning her head away with a defeated expression. Her hands were limp at her sides, her whole posture radiating surrender and compliance. Mara felt good about that; at this point having Amy like this, a perfectly sweet and plaint sex toy, was just fine. Of course, she had some plans for Amy, and she was fairly sure that she could unleash the rampant slut that she had seen on the surveillance footage with a little… stimulation.

Even now, she couldn’t help herself, and her beautiful body squirmed helplessly as Mara snaked in and out of her cunt, lapping at the liquid that spilled out. Mara could hear the occasional sniffle or sob; it seemed that Amy didn’t like the prospect of having sex with a woman, or that Mara was being so successful at it so far. But her body was responding so delightfully, what she was thinking about didn’t really matter.

Besides, Amy came from such a primitive society as it was. Her head was probably swimming with recriminations; of whether she was a lesbian for even remotely responding to Mara’s attentions, or worse, whether she was just a slut. Of course, none of that mattered to Mara. She had grown up in a world where sexual orientation meant very little, and discrimination was non-existent. The word for what she was, was metasexual; anyone could be attractive to her, irrespective of gender, race or species, so long as she found them interesting. And that was where Amy found herself within Mara’s wheelhouse.

Mara’s lips sucked at Amy’s clit, drawing repeated shivers of pleasure from the helpless girl. She captured the tiny nub between her teeth, flicking her tongue over it with the occasional gentle bite, the latter action causing Amy to lift her hips off the bed and gasp loudly.

Amy’s thighs were quivering and tensing by Mara’s ears, but she felt that she no longer needed to keep Amy’s legs forced open. Her fingers joined the constant licking and sucking, long and graceful digits sliding easily into Amy’s now incredibly juicy pussy. Her victim bucked at this new sensation, moaning a breathless plea for Mara to stop. Her voice cracked and trailed away as Mara began a slow fingering of Amy’s cunt, curling her fingers and experimenting to find the most sensitive spots inside her. She found that there was an abundance of them.

Amy was incredibly sensitive and responded to even the lightest of touches. It was clear that oral sex was an extremely intimate act for her, and Mara wondered if even Rory had been down on her. If he hadn’t, then Mara felt sorry for him; by now Amy’s pussy was a warm tropical zone, and well worth visiting. The taste of it was quite intoxicating.

Mara had an extremely accurate sense of other women’s bodies-probably a result of spending so much time thinking about them- and it had begun telling her that Amy was teetering on the edge of orgasm. Her eyes were still closed, but her expression carried a dreamy quality at odds with her previous tenseness. She trembled constantly, shaking in time with the long, sensual moans that accompanied each breath. Mara drew away from Amy, leaving her fingers still inside her increasingly hot depths, and reached up to stroke the taut surface of her stomach, drawing a shudder from the enraptured captive.

‘Are you close, Amy?’ Mara said in a singsong voice, fondling Amy’s breasts absently. ‘Will you cum for me?’

Amy’s eyes opened slowly, revealing a dazed look, and she regarded Mara with addled brown eyes, as if she was trying to figure out the correct answer, ‘Yes!’ She panted, finally.

‘Well, if you want to cum, you’re going to have to do me first…’ Mara gave that same predatory smile, and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

‘Oh… No, please just… Uh!’ Amy pleaded, her face twisting with desperation, her begging interrupted when Mara curled her fingers over a particularly sensitive place inside her, causing the walls of her vagina to spasm around her hand.

‘That’s the deal, Amy,’ Mara said, withdrawing her wet fingers from the frustrated Amy and applied them to her Arclight wristband, hitting Amy with a level one pleasure blast. The girl would come around to Mara’s way of thinking, given enough frustration.

‘Mara, please!’ Amy whined raggedly, desperately. ‘Please… finish the job… make me cum…’

‘No, Amy, you’re going to work for this one. You get me off, and… well…’ Mara’s tongue circled Amy’s clit one last time

Frustrated tears fell from Amy’s eyes as she searched Mara’s for any sense that she would let this one go. Mara stared back as the naked girl tried to hide her growing, pent-up lust and all consuming desperate need to cum. Eventually, she closed her eyes and gave a despairing whimper, ‘Fine, I’ll… I’ll do it.’ She said in a tiny voice.

Mara gave her a thumbs up, ‘Alright!’ She crowed and, leaping to her feet, she began to disrobe. She had a dancer’s figure, but only under the assumption that this particular dancer had spent an inordinate amount of time perfecting their craft, or just plain working out. Divested of her clothes Mara was all sweeping curves and feminine grace wrapped in the kind of pristine marble skin that caused artists to gain new inspiration and took the breath away from those less artistically talented. When she stood still, she looked statuesque. And not in a creepy, Weeping Angel kind of way, but in a “completely idealized thing of beauty,” way.

Even with everything that had been going on, even with what she was expected to do, Amy couldn’t help but feel self-conscious being naked around the similarly bare Mara. After all, the two of them were almost certainly being watched- she thought she heard the whirr of a camera lens zooming in- and Amy didn’t like the idea of being compared to Mara.

‘Ooh…’ Mara crooned when she noticed Amy staring at her. ‘You like what you see?’

‘What? No!’ Amy shook her head, partly as denial, partly to dislodge the building heat that was spreading through her as the Arclight continued its incessant work.

‘Well, that doesn’t really matter,’ Mara sniffed, not really believing her anyway. ‘Either way, you got a job to do.’

‘Please don’t make me do this, Mara!’ Amy begged.

‘Hey, it’s totally fair play, Amy! You can’t expect something for nothing, especially in your situation. You should feel lucky that you’re not doing ALL of the giving, without receiving anything, slave,’ Mara reminded her.

‘But why ME? I don’t have any experience in… this kind of thing! Besides, I’m a little distracted!’ Amy bit her lip and shook a little as she finished speaking, leaving no doubt as to what, exactly, was distracting her.

‘If you want to STOP being distracted,’ Mara said softly, drawing her fingers along Amy’s sodden pussy, ‘then you’ll have to work for it. As I believe I’ve said before. Now, no more arguing. Get on your knees.’

Amy gave a little whine, but stood up anyway. Slowly, she sank to her knees as Mara skipped to the bed and, giggling girlishly, presented her bare, petalling cunt, ‘Be gentle,’ Mara mocked, causing Amy to lower her head momentarily, a bitter, drawn-out sigh escaping her lips.

Amy eyed Mara’s vagina with distaste, but the steadily building pressure between her own legs and the slow dripping of her juices onto the carpet made her ensuing course of action painfully obvious. She lowered her head between Mara’s legs, her tongue slipping from her mouth to tentatively, gently lick Mara’s pussy.

She felt Mara’s hand stroking her hair encouragingly as she sped up, determined to get this over with so she could cum herself.

Amy’s tongue licked up and down, making Mara grow hotter. She may have only been imitating what Mara had done earlier, but Amy had some natural talent at pussy licking. Her eyes might be brimming with a deep revulsion at the acts she was being forced to commit, but her cute little mouth was sending an entirely different message. Mara closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

This was the stuff that Mara loved; her sex life was long and colorful, and littered with moments like this. She had a history of being aggressively sexual, taking nominally straight girls and introducing them to the finer points of girl-on-girl love. Mara thought of it as education; she taught them what felt good, and all she asked in return was that they take a practical exam. A wet, heated, loud practical exam…

Mara wiggled her hips against Amy’s face with a happy moan, wrapping her legs around the captive’s neck and drawing her mouth in closer until her nose was pressed into Mara’s light brush of pubic hair. Amy gave a plaintive little noise and looked up at Mara with big, sad eyes.

‘Oh! Right there!’ Mara cried as Amy’s tongue hit upon something that worked very well. She repeated the motion a few more times, hoping that Mara would just finish up and be done with it.

As her tongue slid yet again into Mara’s slit, Amy was surprised at the sheer heat the blonde was generating. Her juices spilled out onto Amy’s face, sticky and wet, as both girls struggled to catch a breath, though for different reasons. Mara gasped and shuddered heavily as Amy’s inexperienced mouth brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Then Amy’s tongue flicked up in a new way, and every muscle in Mara’s body tensed. Her fingers curled tightly into Amy’s hair, her thighs tightening viselike around her neck, holding her mouth against her spasming cunt as she came, hard. Amy tried to pull away as Mara juiced copiously on her face. She found herself unable to as the stronger woman’s well-muscled legs pulled together tightly in the grip of orgasm.

‘Whoo!’ Mara panted. She had had enough orgasms in her life to be able to recover from them pretty easily. She sat up, petting Amy’s head with sardonic affection. ‘You did well, Amy.’

Amy pulled away from Mara, breathing heavily. Her face was coated in a sticky sheen of pussy juice and her lips trembled nervously, but her eyes were wide and desperate.

‘Alright, alright! Anything!’ She gasped, ‘Just, please…’ Her eyes lowered, gazing despondently at her own nether-regions, disgusted at everything that was happening to her, ‘Let me cum…’ She whimpered.

‘Ah, of course,’ Mara smiled gently. ‘How could I forget my own unfinished business?’

Both girls stood, Amy on unsteady, shaking legs, and traded places. Amy spread herself as wide as possible, her desperate need enflamed by Mara’s cruel delaying. She wished that Mara would hurry and get her off, partially to relieve herself, and partly so that she would be left alone. Mara was only too happy to oblige.

She dove right back into Amy’s pussy, her tongue probing deeply into the steaming heat and wetness. The added frustration of having to place Mara’s need above her own had turned Amy’s cunt from wet to positively volcanic, and Mara wondered just how much of that had to do with the Arclight. Her hand went to the switch, disabling the teasing device and easing Amy from artificial pleasure to a more natural kind of ecstasy.

Amy shivered in disgust. In truth, she hated the way Mara was making her feel, the way her skilled teasing made her enjoy being raped by another woman. She hated the blonde woman groaning between her legs, even as her mouth begged for more. Even as she tried in vain to suppress her own moans of pleasure.

Mara’s mouth was insistent in its teasing, torturing motions, dragging ever louder moans from Amy, keeping up the terrible building pleasure. In many ways it was the same as the mean little teasing routine that Sander loved to play with her, only far worse: Sander’s cock would tire of her, be unable to perform given enough time. Mara’s mouth could be endless, relentless. The thought of Mara working her over even now was revolting to the resolutely straight Amy, and that didn’t even take into account the other girl that Sander had in his employ.

The two captors that had used her so far seemed to love teasing Amy until she pleaded for an end to it. Mara’s mouth moved to Amy’s engorged clit, her lips rubbing and teasing the sensitive nub until Amy screamed. She didn’t stop, dragging out Amy’s desperate shrieks until her voice was hoarse and her breath ran out. She wanted Amy to beg for release. Time lost all meaning to Amy as Mara continued her cruel work, and after what seemed like an eternity, her pride was broken. She was only too happy to beg.

‘M-Mara!’ She wept. ‘Please, I need to c-cum!’

Mara raised her head, making Amy cry out in frustration and disappointment. Mara grinned, ‘You may cum, slut,’ She gave a low laugh, plunging her tongue back into Amy’s streaming mound even as Amy sobbed at being called a slut. Then again, after today the name might be accurate. She sobbed once more, wondering how she could ever face the Doctor or Rory again, her eyes drifting to the camera on the wall. They were watching, she knew. They were watching as Mara’s tongue speared into her and she tumbled over the edge into orgasm, the knowledge painful to her.

Amy’s orgasm tore through her, erasing thought, erasing the humiliation of being made to cum by a woman, erasing everything but the pure, unadulterated feeling. She screamed, her throat releasing an endless series of babbling, hoarse cries as the orgasm made her skin feel as though it was on fire, and her nerves stream together into a mindless mass of writhing pleasure.

But Mara wasn’t done. Her tongue continued licking, sucking and probing at Amy’s cunt even as the walls of it clamped down on her tongue. Amy broke out into a series of multiple orgasms, chaining together without respite. Her body thrashed as waves of pleasure crashed against the edges of her mind, fraying her thoughts until all that was left was a drooling puddle of pleasure. She screamed out in hypersensitivity, her loud, strident voice echoing around the tiny room. Cumming repeatedly like this was becoming almost painful…

Then Mara’s tongue was off her, and Amy’s muscles were slowly allowed to unwind as she was released from her endless orgasms. She panted and gasped, drawing in desperate mouthfuls of air as her mind descended from the clouds and back into the cold steel walls of her cell. Every part of her shook as though in the grip of the most terrible cold, and humiliated tears streamed heavily down her burning red face.

Mara was suddenly beside her, their sweating naked flesh pressing together. The blonde took Amy’s face in her hands and planted a deep, long kiss on her mouth, forcing her tongue against Amy’s. She could taste her own orgasms on Mara’s tongue, and it repulsed her. She pulled away, wiping a shaking hand across her mouth to remove the juices from her lips.

‘You did well, pet. Did you like what I did to you?’ Mara purred softly.

‘No,’ Amy sobbed. ‘Why are you doing this to me?’ She turned away from Mara, curling up on the bed as more sobs wracked her body. Mara stroked her hand languorously down Amy’s side.

‘Your mouth says one thing, but your body says quite another, my slutty little toy. And you know why we’re doing this: It’s so much fun.’

‘I am NOT a slut,’ Amy hissed through clenched teeth.

‘Maybe not by traditional definitions. But you say we’re raping you, then moan like a whore when we do.’

‘That’s because…’ Amy stopped. Why WAS it? Sure, the Arclight could make her feel things she didn’t want to, but she came for them, practically on cue. That wasn’t the reaction of a woman being raped, surely. ‘You make me do that…’ She finished, but the excuse sounded weak even to her. Her cheeks burned with shame.

‘Well, whatever,’ Mara gave a contented sigh. ‘I’m done with you, for now. I’ll see you later, pet.’

Mara stood and, waving to Amy, went to the door. She gathered up her clothes and left the room, still naked, leaving the similarly bare Amy weeping in shame on the bed, her juices dripping down her thigh onto the floor.

 

Sander was waiting in the surveillance room alone when Mara walked in. He couldn’t help himself; he ogled her naked form as she swept gracefully into the room. She might have been comfortable being naked in front of him, but there was no possible way she could have been more comfortable with it than he was. Sander had never considered a dress code for his workplace, but he was considering it now, just as she was. Of course, he wondered whether nudity could even be considered a dress code at all. Anti-dress code maybe…

‘Wow!’ He cheered, applauding his unbearably sexy assistant. He didn’t need to say anything else, “wow” pretty much encapsulated it.

Mara’s eyes surveyed the images of Amy on the screens. Even on a security camera, they could see Amy shaking quite noticeably. ‘I bet YOU couldn’t do that to her, Sander…’ Mara grinned, taking her naked self across the room to the other door, the one to her room. She could feel Sander’s gaze on her ass, and didn’t mind it at all.

‘I’m going to try like fuck the next chance I get!’ Sander exclaimed. Mara laughed loudly as the door closed on her. She had sort of hoped she could inspire a little competition between them. It made things so much more interesting for everyone, especially Amy…

**********************

When Amy awoke, she found herself in a familiar location, suspended on the cross-like table she had been on when she had first come here. She was naked, her skin gleaming under a bright white light. The rest of the room was relatively dark, and with the spotlight shining in her eyes Amy could see very little of her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was suspended off the ground, although looking down revealed very little beyond the soles of her feet. She gave a lamenting little whine when she realized that, stripped though she was, she still had the Command Collar wrapped around her neck.

There was the tapping of shoes on cold metal. The other woman, Shimizu, resolved from the dimness beyond. She was dressed in loose fitting white clothes, and an Arclight wristband showed prominently on her arm.

Shimizu eyed Amy coldly, ‘Sander and Mara have lost their focus, you know.’ She said, her voice oddly stilted and quiet. She stalked closer to Amy, staring out at her from under a thick black fringe, ‘They’re content to use you as their little sex toy, then leave you alone until the mood strikes them again.’

‘Believe me, I know,’ Amy said, struggling against her restraints. The whole routine was beginning to dissolve her previous helplessness and make her angry again. She thought that she had gotten past it, but here she was, tied up again and ready to be fucked by another one of these freaks. It was bad enough when they were just sexually torturing her.

‘Well, that’s not exactly right, is it?’ Shimizu said. Amy was finding that she had to strain in order to hear the almost imperceptible words of her new jailer. ‘I mean, that isn’t why you’re here, is it?’

‘What?’

‘You’re here for our revenge against the Doctor, Amy. Nothing personal, but I can’t handle the idea of that man getting away with killing my Mira. We do terrible things for love, don’t we? Unfortunately, Sander and Mara have forgotten that. They always were easily distractible. But I’m not.’ Shimizu’s hand went to her wristband, and started the Arclight burning into Amy’s flesh with a combined pleasure/pain blast of five.

Amy screamed as the machine tore through her, the two distinct sensations again settling in different areas: the pleasure between her legs, the pain in her chest. Both feelings spread and fought to meet in her belly. Her muscles grew taut against her shackles, her bare skin sliding against the cold metal. She felt as though she would split in two. Every nerve sang with the two disparate sensations, and the terrible result of the two combined. She could feel her pussy begin to dampen even as tears of pain fell from her clenched shut eyes.

But Shimizu had only started at level five because she had never used the Arclight system before. She ramped it up all the way to eleven, watching impassively, even coldly, as Amy began contorting against the table with renewed vigor.

If level five had been extremely unpleasant, level eleven was pure hell. Every cell in Amy’s body convulsed with desperate, animal pleasure. Every cell in her body seemed to be tearing itself apart. The twin dragons of agony and ecstasy consumed every part of her, all burning fire and mind-shattering pleasure. Her vision blurred, dwindling away into points of light in the darkness. Her hearing faded out, the sounds of her own screaming retracting away from her. She began to lose the feeling in her hands and feet, a tide of numbness spreading up to her center. It was becoming hard even to keep enough air in her lungs to scream.

Amy felt herself losing consciousness. In the center of her vision, Shimizu’s face was just barely visible, chilled dark eyes staring at her with an anticipatory glint. She was never going to turn off the Arclight, Amy realized. She wants to keep going. Amy could feel her mind slipping away, and she knew that when it did, that would be the end. She would die, here, alone, with her friends unable to lift a finger to save her. This time, the Doctor would not come to her rescue.

The door slammed open. Someone roared. Amy saw Sander, just before she saw the void.

Sander and Mara stormed the lab, feet echoing stridently off the steel floor. Mara rushed to Amy’s side, just in time to see her faint. Sander grabbed Shimizu roughly by the arm, tore the Arclight band from her wrist hard enough to cut her arm and draw blood.

His panicked fingers worked the console, shutting down the system entire and collapsing the wireless field that powered it. Amy’s body, tensed by the system even in unconsciousness, went suddenly, horribly limp. Sander had seen dead bodies before, and Amy looked somehow worse.

He found another button, pressed it. The shackles restraining Amy went liquid and she fell out of them straight into Mara’s arms.

‘Still alive?’ Sander barked, voice rising into unfamiliar, shrill registers. He watched on tenterhooks as Mara checked for a pulse. She nodded, her face grave and serious for the first time in Sander’s memory. He slumped, exhaling explosively. If he hadn’t been watching the surveillance cameras, if this had been allowed to continue for a few seconds more…

This was NOT part of the plan.

Sander wheeled around, all fire and fury. Shimizu stood impassively, almost bored, in one corner, nursing her bleeding arm. She shrugged as Sander glared at her, causing him to rush forward with a furious growl.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ He snarled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly.

‘Sander!’ Mara called out. ‘We need to move her, I think.’

‘Take her to the med bay,’ Sander said in a dull, heavy voice. ‘Stabilize her, whatever she needs. I’ll deal with things here.’

‘This charade you’re running is grotesque, Sander.’ Shimizu said as Mara left the room, carrying Amy in her surprisingly strong arms. ‘You’ve forgotten the real reason that she’s here. The Doctor, Sander.’

‘You could have killed her, Shimizu!’

Shimizu nodded, ‘That is what I was aiming for, yes.’

The slap rang out across the room, the only sound for several seconds. Shimizu eyed Sander coldly, her head turned slightly from the force of the blow, her cheek stinging.

‘You need to leave.’ Sander said, turning on his heel. ‘You need to leave, right now. Or I’ll call the security drones.’

Shimizu’s fingers curled into fists as Sander left her. He had made his choice. She had to leave. For now.

***********************

‘What did you do with her?’ Mara asked as Sander joined her.

‘She’s leaving the program, Mara. How’s Amy?’

Mara nodded, ‘Alive. Obviously she would be better for not being bitch slapped by the Arclight, but she’ll be fine. Shimizu really wanted the Doctor mad, huh?’

Sander took a seat, looking over the prostrate Amy. She still slept like the dead, eyes sunken into her head, face pale and ashen. Sander’s eyes searched her, looking concerned.

‘Yeah, she did. She went over our heads, Mara. You should be angrier. Leaving aside the prospect of losing Amy, I for one would not want to be the guy who killed one of the Doctor’s companions.’ Sander sighed, burying his head in his hands. ‘Thank god she’s still alive…’

‘Uh, yeah… That’s the OTHER thing…’ Mara shifted uncomfortably.

‘What?’

‘The Doctor… When Shimizu started doing her thing… He sped up. He cracked thirty-three percent of the trail in the last ten minutes. I set up some roadblocks and more false traces, but… He’s pissed off, Sander. He’s coming here, and I don’t know how long I can stall him from the lab here.’

‘The way you qualified that makes it seem like you’ve got a plan?’

Mara snorted, ‘Of course I’ve got a plan, boss. We just need to take a little trip, is all.’

 

To be continued…


	4. Amy, Objectified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers take Amy offworld as the Doctor redoubles his efforts to find her. As the companion recovers from the events of the night before, she finds herself in the midst of a thriving slave culture.

Amy’s first thought upon waking was of just how tired she was of waking up naked in her cell. Her second thought was of just how tired she was in general. She felt as though her skin was paper thin, and that any strenuous movement would tear her [open](http://medusacascade14.wordpress.com/2012/06/16/amy-captured-ch-04/).

When she tried to lift her head, she found that moving at all made her shake and tremble in a rather disconcerting way, and she laid back down quickly to stop the feeling. In the brief glimpse of the cell she had seen, Sander featured prominently. He was sitting down at the foot of the bed, back leaning heavily against the wall, head tilted up towards the ceiling. He didn’t look great; his eyes were darkly ringed in a way that offset the otherwise sickly pallor of his skin. He turned wearily to look at her.

‘Well, well… You’re back among the living,’ he said weakly. ‘That’s good.’

Amy’s eyes narrowed as the hazy recollections of her last conscious experience drifted through her mind, as substantial as fog. Even so, certain things stood out; Shimizu turning the Arclight up to eleven. Sander stepping in to stop it. The actual tactile sensation of the Arclight when it was fully unleashed. None of it was entirely pleasant.

‘You?’ She said in a quiet, weak voice. ‘You saved me?’

Sander nodded, ‘Yes. I’m sorry. Shimizu’s gone. I sort of banished her. I guess she was more unstable than we realized. She would have killed you, if we… if we had been delayed a second more.’ Sander lowered his head into the palm of one hand. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You’re SORRY? Why? I thought you wanted me hurt?’

‘I never wanted you dead, Amy,’ Sander sighed. ‘That’d be just as bad as what… It’d be bad. I’ve dismantled the Arclight system and collapsed the signal field that targets you. I shouldn’t have put you through that. I’m sorry.’

There was silence, as Sander closed his eyes and swayed in his seat, clearly at the mercy of some kind of internal conflict. Amy regarded him expectantly; it was clear that she had missed a huge chunk of [information](http://medusacascade14.wordpress.com/2012/06/16/amy-captured-ch-04/) while she had been out, and she wasn’t about to say anything to Sander right now to assuage any guilt he may have been feeling over what had happened to her. Suddenly, he raised his head again and stood up.

‘You’ve been sleeping for two straight days. Well, for a forty-eight hour period, there’s no day/night cycle here. You’re likely to be very weak, but that’s natural, given what you went through. You’ll probably want to keep sleeping, but you need to resist that urge, for now. You need to eat something, and get some clothes on. We’ll be leaving soon.’

‘Leaving? Where?’ Amy felt a familiar dread growing within her, the same dread she had felt every day of her captivity. Whatever Sander was planning would undoubtedly be unpleasant.

‘We’re going on vacation, Amy,’ Sander clapped his hands together, attempting to muster some form of energy. ‘The Doctor’s coming here, he’s pissed that Shimizu tried to kill you. We’re running away. Just temporarily. Mara’s gone on ahead, she’s setting up some new relays to misdirect him. Anyway, if we’re not here when he gets here we doubt he’ll come back later. The plan should be back on course in a few days, a week on the outside, but until then we can have some fun while we flee.’

‘Where are we going?’ Amy quavered.

‘Sorry, Amy. Can’t tell you, but we need to leave in an hour. You know where everything is, but if you need any help, then please-‘ His dark eyes captured her own, and there was genuine concern there, ‘-call out. I’ll help you.’

Sander left the room before Amy could say anything else. She sighed, and swept her legs off the bed. So, they were running away? That was interesting. Finally, a real hope of rescue.

Of course, before all that Amy still had to contend with her recalcitrant body. She had felt strange while keeping still, but when she tried to walk Amy realized exactly what Sander had meant by “very weak.”

Her legs simply wouldn’t support her. At least, not on their own. She found that if she leaned most of her weight against any available sturdy surface, she could drag herself along. Her muscles felt as thought they had liquefied, and she wondered what kind of damage Shimizu’s torture had done to her, and whether it would be permanent. Either way, she knew she couldn’t continue like this. Swallowing nervously, she called out for Sander.

The door slid open almost immediately. It seemed that he had been waiting outside. Someone was feeling guilty…

‘What’s up?’

‘I need your help…’ Amy mumbled. ‘I can barely move on my own.’

‘Of course,’ Sander moved, putting an arm over her bare shoulder and guiding her gently back to a seated position. ‘You should be back to normal by tomorrow at the latest. If you take care of yourself, that is. We’ll have about a day in transit, so you can relax for a while.’

‘Thank Christ…’ Amy exhaled. Her greatest fear was that Shimizu had done something to her brain that couldn’t be reversed. She didn’t know how the Arclight system worked, but nothing in her experience with it so far had been incredibly pleasant.

‘Here,’ Sander tossed a bundle of clothes onto the bed. ‘These seemed a little easier to get into than… Uh, all the other stuff…’ He gestured at the offending closet. It was odd; now, all the slick confidence and happy energy had flowed out of him, leaving an exhausted-looking awkward person in his place. Amy wondered exactly how bad he felt about the other day. He helped her to put on the loose-fitting clothes, but every time he touched her he sort of flinched, as though she might shatter like glass.

‘So…’ Amy began as Sander slid a large, billowy shirt over her head. ‘You said you switched off the Arclight?’ She couldn’t help but sound hopeful.

Sander shook his head, ‘Not just switched off. I broke down the field. It’s gone for good.’

‘How can I trust you?’ Amy pouted.

‘You can’t usually, but you can on this. There’s no way for me to restart the Arclight. I’d need to reformat the system, take a completely new template of your brain, code an entirely new strike program and put the signal field back up. I should never have used it in the first place. You could have been killed.’ He looked away.

‘Right…’

‘Look, we’d better get going. We’re wasting time, which is… confusing, since the guy chasing us has a time machine.’

‘You. He’s chasing you. He’s rescuing me,’ Amy said in a low voice. Sander frowned.

‘Not if I have anything to say about it. Now, come on,’ He took her hand and, supporting her bodily the whole way, the two of them left the cell. They passed through numerous identical hallways, under countless identical fluorescent lights. Sander had constructed his base from uniformly constructed pieces; it wasn’t much to look at, but it didn’t need to be. It kept in the air and all the machinery ran just fine, that was all that mattered.

Ultimately, they reached a large, heavy steel door, studded with rivets. Sander leaned Amy against the wall and, with a grunt, twisted the handle and pushed in with his shoulder. The door opened with the sound of metal squealing against metal. Amy was moved into the airlock beyond, and the door was closed.

Sander moved to the opposite door, ‘Yeah, it’s a pain in the ass,’ he explained. ‘But it’s better than opening a door out into space.’

The other door opened out onto the interior of a shuttle, but not a very good one. That said, since Amy had lived all her life in a time devoid of space travel any kind of spacecraft was impressive. In Sander’s mind, the shuttle was entirely utilitarian, just a way to get planetside if he ever needed to. For Amy, it was entirely futuristic because, well, it was the future.

The shuttle was little more than a white box illuminated by strip lighting at floor level, with a bank of seats at either side. Two black leather pilot’s chairs were bolted to the floor at the opposite end of the ship, each looking over an array of controls and a large screen that was currently blank.

Sander guided Amy to a seat and strapped her in before striding across the floor to the pilot’s seat.

‘Be with you in a second,’ He called over his shoulder, swiveling his chair to face the controls. He wriggled his fingers. Despite all that had happened to him, Sander was still a technician at heart. Space travel, robotics, any technology made his mind spin with possibilities. His hands descended, working to the beat of furious typing.

In this day and age, even cheap ships like this one had automated options for easy trips. Mara had been conscientious enough to program the shuttle with coordinates to follow her planetside. She was the communications expert; she knew where to go to best fool the Doctor with her startling array of wireless relays and gadgetry that Sander could only guess at. He had laughed when she had told him where she intended to go, and then grinned evilly when he realized what she was suggesting. Mara could be incredibly evil, but she had some fantastic ideas.

The city of Chroma, planetary capital of Theros. He had been there once before, almost three years ago to the day. He had been distracted with his plotting then, but he had to admit that the place was incredible. At night the entire city glowed with neon light. And right now Chroma was in the grips of its biggest celebration. They would have fun there.

The ship disengaged from the airlock with a series of mechanical noises, the slight force of acceleration pushing the occupants back in their seats. Sander yawned as the ship slid away into the darkness. There were no windows, which would be decorative but ultimately useless. Excepting the screen, there was no way to see out. It didn’t matter; Sander didn’t intend to spend his time staring out into utter blackness.

‘Okay, we’re off,’ He said, sliding out of his chair and heading to the aft of the ship. ‘Now, I simply must get some sleep. Mara’s been gone and, what with you being unconscious and the base needing constant attention, I’ve been up continuously for two days.’

‘That’s… dedicated,’ Amy sighed.

‘Yeah, well… Don’t get any cute ideas while I’m sleeping. You don’t know how to pilot a spacecraft, so anything you do to the controls will probably kill us both. Besides, they’re isomorphic, so it won’t work for you. There’s food in the strongbox,’ He pointed at a large metal box that was bolted to the floor. ‘Also, you need your rest too, so it wouldn’t be a bad idea to sleep yourself.’ He grinned, ‘Don’t worry; I won’t do anything untoward if you do sleep. I don’t need to.’

Sander dropped heavily into the seat opposite Amy, strapped himself in, and relaxed. It was amazing what two continuous days of sleeplessness will do to a person; Sander could feel pieces of his brain floating away. The ship could handle itself for the day of flight at near light speed. Besides, it would wake him if it needed him.

 

Eventually, the ship did wake him, with an insistent, low buzzing tone issuing from the command console. Sander yawned, his hand groping blindly for the seatbelt release catch.

‘Good lord…’ He mumbled, pulling himself stiffly from his seat. Amy slept opposite him, looking oddly peaceful. Here she was, en route to an unknown alien world at the behest of a pair of kidnappers, and she was out cold. Maybe she had taken a bigger hit than he realized.

He drifted over to the console and switched on the screen. Their destination dominated the image, a sea of sparkling lights blinking endlessly across the surface of the soot-black planet. Theros was a planet that was always awake; there was always someone there willing to pay for what the vendors were selling, as distasteful as it was.

Theros had started out as a separatist colony that had voluntarily left the control of the Terran government and set up shop in a then-unoccupied corner of the galaxy. Of course, being a new colony with no concrete, enforceable laws, it attracted a large criminal element willing to pay for asylum from whatever it was that they were running from.

In the face of this, the new Theros government had two options; on one hand, they could accept a reputation as a criminal haven, with all the implications that had. Evidently, this option had not interested them.

Instead, they had opted to transform Theros into a non-stop commercial and entertainment hub where anything-and more importantly, anyone- was for sale. The criminal element still flocked to the place, particularly Chroma, but now they came to permanently set up shop, driving an intense tourist trade. There were plenty of people willing to pay large sums of cash for things they couldn’t get on law-abiding Terran worlds.

And Theros was there, with a smile and an outstretched hand. Sander could appreciate that kind of barefaced business dealings. Compared to business on Terran worlds, this method seemed almost… honest.

Sander set the shuttle into landing mode, gained the correct clearance to land in one of the commercial spaceports, and stepped back out into the hold. His foot kicked out, clanging loudly against the hull. Amy jerked awake, eyes shooting open in a daze.

‘Wake up,’ Sander said. ‘We’re coming in to land. You need to get ready.’ His hand went to her seatbelt, unclasping it quickly and lifting Amy to her feet. She was able to stand under her own power now, which was a relief to both of them. Having to spend the entire trip clinging to Sander did not strike either of them as particularly fun.

‘What do you mean, “get ready?” Amy asked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

Sander grinned, ‘We’re going to attend a party, Amy. A huge one. You can’t go out looking like that!’ He gestured to her loose, colorless clothes.

‘A party, huh?’ She replied flatly.

Sander nodded emphatically. What he called a party was actually a Chroma institution, a citywide festival to celebrate the founding on the city. Of course, since Chroma was essentially a huge, city-sized, neon-tinted brothel, this festival was somewhat more debauched than others.

Sander gestured to a large duffel bag that he had stowed to one side of the hold, ‘There’s some stuff for you in there. Put it on.’

‘What if-‘

‘Amy, you’re still wearing the collar. No arguments, or I will use it, y’know?’

‘Alright…’ Amy sighed. She was becoming very familiar with this particular defeated sigh.

Fishing around in the bag revealed that Sander was done with comfortable, loose-fitting clothes. In fact, he may have been done with clothes altogether; if Amy had to ascribe a name to the contents of the bag, that name would be “underwear,” and even that was dubious.

She wheeled around, ‘Oh, now come on!’ She snapped. ‘You can’t expect me to go out in public dressed in these!’

‘You bet I can!’ Sander stared back blankly. ‘Just watch. Command: Put that shit on, Amy.’

Amy whined as her body complied with the order. That damned collar!

Sander had picked this outfit- if one could call it that- especially for this occasion. There would be a lot of people on the streets of Chroma, and a lot of them would be traveling with sex slaves. Sander intended to stand out. Well… He intended for Amy to stand out.

She stripped off her loose-fitting clothes, barely even conscious of her audience any more. Sander had to resist his impulse to simply bend her over and fuck her right there, but he knew that it would be worth it in the end. Patience would yield some incredible rewards, here in Chroma. It wouldn’t take long for the shuttle to descend through the actually rather thin atmosphere to the surface of the planet itself, but in the midst of the descent itself he could barely feel it. Stabilizer systems: gotta love ‘em.

There was a reason Mara had chosen Chroma. Sexual slavery was entirely legal there, operating as a form of business transaction. One just had to remember that Theros had no traditional legal system. If you were careful, and made sure that someone on the outside knew that you were there and could come look for you if you disappeared, the planet was the holiday destination of choice for a certain class of decadent person. Chroma also had facilities there that were far more… specialized, than Sander’s asteroid base. He grinned, almost salivating at the prospect.

Amy turned, sheer fabric fluttering around her, and stared defiantly at Sander, hands on her hips. She looked even better than Sander had imagined; clad in a gauzy, light blue nightie, pale skin glowing beneath the transparent material. The slightly darker blue of her bra accentuated her breasts, and her panties practically flowed across the smooth curve of her hips. It was only becoming harder to resist the urge to bend her over the seats.

‘That… isn’t everything, Amy,’ Sander said haltingly, shaking his head to remove the prurient thoughts that were settling in.

‘I know!’ Amy exclaimed hotly. ‘But I’m wondering what kind of party requires that I dress myself like this, and wear that other stuff!’

Sander tilted his head to one side, not really understanding the question, ‘Uh, an awesome one?’ He answered. ‘Seriously, though. Finish it up.’

Amy gave a wordless, frustrated growl as her eyes misted up. This was too much!

Her hand delved back into the bag, producing the objects that had so repulsed her. One, a large, red leather collar, she clipped around her neck. A leash dangled from it, down between her breasts.

‘I get the leash,’ Amy hissed through clenched teeth. ‘Kinky, Sander. Really. But I wouldn’t even know how to begin using this thing.’ It flashed white in her hand. ‘What kind of party is this?’

Sander laughed, standing up to help her, ‘Think of it as Mardi Gras Plus, okay? Only kind of sleazy and weird. But also fun!’ He grinned.

Sander took the mask from Amy, his free hand gathering up her long tresses of ginger hair and winding them closer to the back of her head. The straps descended as he raised the white mask to her face, catching up her hair and pinning it in place.

The faceplate of the mask was… interesting. The interior featured a dark mesh that covered the eyeholes, making it hard to discern anything particular about the environment. Worse still, the mouth featured a sculpted cock gag that seemed to grow out of the mask in a single, uninterrupted piece. Amy opened her mouth obediently as the artificial member pressed against her lips; she realized that non-compliance was pointless. Even so, she gave a startled “mmph!” as the gag slid over her tongue, pressing it against the floor of her mouth. It filled her jaw, just barely missing the back of her throat and hence her gag reflex; the stretched position was vaguely uncomfortable, probably exactly as Sander had intended.

Finally, he stepped behind her, gripping her wrists firmly and pulling them up into the small of her back, where he locked them together in a pair of steel cuffs. A chain dangled from these new restraints, which Sander attached to the back of Amy’s collar, keeping her arms pinioned in such a way as to make her muscles stretch and ache.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Dressed like this, Amy looked sexy, without having any kind of identifying features. The mask bundled her distinctive curls up quite convincingly, and covered her face enough to render her completely unrecognizable.

Sander nodded, satisfied. It would serve its purpose; he knew that the Doctor would find his lab, it was an inevitability. Without anyone there to maintain it, the asteroid would lose power and air, making it an interesting endeavor for anyone to get back inside if Sander didn’t want them to. But he was the Doctor; he would get inside. And when he did, he would know where Sander had run to. There wasn’t any point in deleting the computer’s data; he could recover it.

The Doctor would know that he was taking Amy to Chroma, and he would follow. The only way to be sure that they wouldn’t be discovered was complete anonymity. At least, until they had gotten off the streets and into the privacy of the club Mara had gotten them into. They could take their time then, until the Doctor found Mara’s false relay and left on another wild goose chase.

Suddenly, the ship emitted the landing tone, and the slight, pervasive shudder that had been with them for the last few minutes halted. Sander grinned, and placed his own black mask over his eyes. It really  _was_  like Mardi Gras Plus down there.

The bay doors opened with a metallic whirr, and Sander skipped over to them, barely able to keep his excitement in check. He leaped out into the noise of the city, his skin instantly bathed in a galaxy of neon lights. Amy turned towards the sudden light and noise, her borderline blindness making her nervous. Her whole posture radiated the discomfort and fear that she could no longer vocalize or convey through expression.

‘Welcome to Chroma!’ Sander exclaimed, throwing his hands wide. He couldn’t help but feel the enthusiasm of the moment; right off of the ship, Chroma was filled with thumping music, pulsing lights, and the constant chaos of the crowd. An endless procession of… interesting looking people filled the spaceport; at this time of year Chroma was full of people coming and going. It was a perfect cover, Mara had done well.

Sander stepped back inside to take hold of Amy’s leash; the mask made Amy functionally blind, and this was good for ensuring that she wasn’t identified, but it did make transporting her something of a pain in the ass. The leash had been an elegant solution that also furthered the disguise. It wasn’t Sander’s usual fetish, but he had to admit… it was kind of hot.

Sander guided Amy out into the street, his tugging on the leash making Amy flush with humiliation. As she walked, particularly strong lights would occasionally penetrate the veil of her blindfold, momentarily illuminating a series of silhouettes beyond. She took tiny, cautious steps, conscious of the crowd milling around her, and this made Sander tug harder on her leash.

Of all the disgraces that Sander and his crew had put her through over the last few days, this was the worst. She felt exposed, on display. The skimpy outfit she was forced to wear was bad enough, but the restraints and her blindness and speechlessness brought her to a new low. Even as disconnected from the world as she was, Amy could feel the eyes of the crowd roaming her body. In her mind’s eye, she was the center of attention. Her muscles throbbing, her jaw stretched uncomfortably, she felt like crying out, to let someone, anyone, know that she had been kidnapped. To her eternal frustration, she was unable to do anything except follow Sander like some kind of pet.

‘There are a few things you should know, slave,’ Sander said magnanimously, playing the Master with aplomb. ‘Here, slavery is legal. Even if you do get the opportunity to tell someone about us, nobody will care. Also, this is a kind of dangerous place. Dressed as you are, you do not want to get separated from me.’ Sander looked around, eyes filled with a vague sense of unease at his surroundings, ‘If you could see the things I’m seeing, you’d realize that I’m all kinds of nice, compared to some of the people out in public here.’

Sander scratched the back of his head. There were plenty of master-and-slave pairs in this crowd, and depending on where one looked one’s eyes would be assaulted with all manner of depravities. Everywhere he looked, Sander could see the kinds of scars and bruises that made him wince sympathetically. He looked back at Amy’s pristine, perfect skin. He couldn’t see any reason to damage this image of perfection. Given from the kinds of looks she was receiving from others, he wasn’t alone in this mindset.

‘Hey, sweetheart!’ A heavyset man drawled, clearly drunk off his ass. He draped himself roughly over Amy’s shoulder, his hands tracing up the bare skin of her ass. ‘Maybe we could have a little fun!’

Amy squeaked in fear and tried to shrink away. Sander could recognize that, although the man was talking to Amy, his request was addressed directly to himself, as the master. Sander’s eyes grew cold and protective; this interloper had a slave with him, clearly the worse for wear for his attentions. She shook constantly, her skin a patchwork of bruises and harsh red welts. Sander shoved the man roughly away.

‘Look but don’t touch, asshole!’ Sander snarled. ‘This one’s mine, you got me? Go play with your own.’

‘Alright, alright…’ The man shook his head, dissolving back into the crowd.

‘You see what I mean? Don’t wander off, kid.’ Sander sighed. That had been a little uncomfortable. As visually interesting as the streets were, it was probably best to get inside before any real trouble happened. Besides, the Doctor was coming, and he had a time machine. He might  _already_  be here.

Mara had left him a map, and he had done his best to memorize it. He led Amy through streets that left him shaking his head in disbelief; the kinds of things that people were doing in shop windows here was truly amazing. Occasionally he would stop, his eyes wide with wonder and his mind growing progressively more open, until Amy groaned through her gag. She was growing more and more uncomfortable on the streets; people felt compelled to shout out lewd comments to her, despite the fact that she was hardly dressed any worse than the majority of slaves out in public. Compared to most, her clothes were graceful, positively artful. It must have been the way she carried her fear and shame in her posture; the crowd could pick up on that and were determined to have their fun at her expense. Sander felt sort of bad for her, but then again, that was how Chroma worked. The last time he had been there, these people had picked him out as a newcomer and made him suffer for it too. Apparently, all one needed was a high-quality slave for that image to be dispelled in people’s minds.

The pair rounded a corner, and Sander threw his free hand up in front of his eyes protectively as a dazzling white spotlight swept over him. At the end of the street, the front façade of the club blazed with multi-colored radiance, a huge glowing sign featuring prominently: Shangri-La.

Sander grinned with anticipation. Of the clubs in this city, Shangri-La was legendary. Anything and everything that the clientele could possibly desire was catered for at Shangri-La, and quite probably many things that most well adjusted people could never imagine besides. It was incredibly exclusive, but Sander was rich, and bribery came as second nature to him. He and Mara had been able to acquire a large private room and unlimited use of the facilities at short notice, with only minimal drain of his private accounts. Amy really had no idea what she was walking into.

‘Ah, here we are,’ Sander said, nodding appreciatively at Shangri-La’s spectacular display. He tugged Amy forward, but the increasingly bright lights and her natural disinclination to go where Sander wanted had combined into an incredible recalcitrance. She quavered, whining around the plastic prick in her mouth and pulling against the collar around her neck. Over the past few days she had been raped multiple times, tortured and generally abused. This was something different. Now she was being dragged through the streets of some alien world, practically naked and tied up. Amy sensed that whatever had been done to her in the past was only playtime compared to what she would experience if she kept going toward the bright light ahead of her. She struggled.

Around them, interested masters would stop and cluck their tongues at the disobedient slave. Some offered recriminations of Sander for failing to train her properly, making Amy flush with shame. Others scolded Amy herself for being rebellious. Others still gave Sander suggestions about how to punish Amy’s insubordination. Some even tried to lend him tools to punish her with. Sander laughed, liking the way that Amy stiffened in panic and shrank away from him when she heard the tenor of the crowd’s reaction turning against her. Sander could see the keen looks in the eyes of many of the gathered masters; they wanted to see this hot new slave being punished.

Sander shook his head, ‘ No need for that… I’m sure she’ll cooperate now. I mean, I’ve got a Command Collar on her, but I do so hating using it. You’ve learned your lesson, right, slave?’ Amy felt a finger prod her in the chest. She whimpered and nodded emphatically, bowing her head in what she hoped was a proper sign of submission. Tears pooled in the mesh eyeholes of her mask, filtering through and falling to the immaculately maintained concrete. After a moment of sheer debasement, she felt Sander’s familiar touch stroke her hair.

‘There, there,’ He said, all faux- tenderness. ‘We’ll consider this a warning then, shall we? Any more disobedience will be punished, slave. Now come on,’ He tugged on her leash, and she stumbled forward. The crowd parted to let them through, with reactions varying from approval to disappointment.

‘Do you see?’ Sander hissed at Amy between clenched teeth as they drew away. ‘You are not among friends here. These people want to see you hurt. It really is best if you stick with me; at least this way you’ll leave this planet eventually. You are hot as hell, if you get caught up here you’ll be used every way you can think of and then dumped when you’re all used up. They like new meat here, and the collar and the Arclight and all that stuff back at the base? That isn’t even the worst technology that they have here.’ He gave a little, uneasy laugh. Chroma might be a hell of a lot of fun, but it was also terrifying.

Large, tinted glass doors slid open soundlessly and closed again. Inside, the writhing, living chaos of the city fell away, leaving an austere, chilled silence in its wake. They were in a well-lit foyer, cast in obsidian metal and smooth, curving contours. There was a constant, low hum as numerous air filters pumped out cold, sweet smelling air. Sander had not realized just how hot the press of bodies outside had been, but looking back he could see Amy’s lingerie clinging to her body with sweat.

‘Hello, sir,’ Called a voice from behind the bold black desk in the center of the room. A beautiful brunette sat primly behind the reception desk, smiling warmly. This smile did not extend to her eyes, which, although sparkling and clear, carried a certain constricted, dead quality that put Sander off. She was stunning, in a manufactured, robotic kind of way; as though her appearance had been constructed mechanically. As Sander drew closer, he realized why; there was a collar around her neck, with a metal white rose turning slowly from a clip at her throat. Chroma’s slave culture had a sort of unofficial code; white rose said that the individual in question was indeed a slave, but that they were not to be touched or interfered with. They were the property of a master who, while not using their slave right now, did not want anyone else using it either. Black rose said that interference was allowed, but only via negotiation with the master. Red roses, well… Red rose designated a walking free-for-all. Open all entries, all the time.

There were three plastic trays at the end of the desk, each filled with a different color rose pendant. Sander tilted his head to one side and thought, hard. It took him a minute, but eventually he settled on no choice at all, and picked three pendants, one of each color. His eyes roamed up the body of his blind captive with a speculative air. He winked at the slave-receptionist. She gave a giggle in response that was just a little too energetic.

‘We have a reservation, name of Hackett.’

The slave lowered her eyes to an embedded screen in front of her, fingers tapping away at a keyboard. She raised her head, ‘Yes, you do, sir. But, if it pleases, this one sees that your reservation is for three, sir?’

Sander made a little noise in the back of his throat. “This one,” huh? Her master, possibly the shadowy proprietor of Shangri-La, did not wish for her to speak of herself in the first person. He wondered what it might be like inside her head, when she wasn’t even allowed to think of herself as a distinct individual. She was, literally, just an object here.

‘Our third will be along shortly, I think,’ Sander said. ‘She’s the one who made the reservation. Calls herself Mara.’

‘Ah, yes, sir,’ The slave was somehow managing to sound timid and confident, at the same time. Sander had no doubt as to which was the actual emotion she was feeling. She pressed a button below the desk, and slid a keycard across to Sander. She had a scar across the back of one hand, and Sander wondered how it had got there. Then he realized that he probably didn’t want to know.

There was something unwholesome about Chroma in general and Shangri-La in particular. One felt that they were covered in a thin patina of grime mere seconds after entering the building.

‘You are in suite 600-09, a platinum-level suite, if it pleases, sir. Please proceed through the double doors; there are elevators to the left, and the public entertainments are on the right. The Shangri-La Help service is tuned to wireless frequency 8.46, but if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask, sir.’ The slave drilled out this spiel, as though it had been implanted directly into her brain.

‘I do have one question: What’s your name?’ He knew he shouldn’t be asking it, but Sander felt a kind of horrified fascination with the young woman. He wanted to fuck her, but felt incredibly bad even for that basic level of attraction. He felt like this woman would dissolve into sand at any moment.

‘This one is called Pearl, sir.’

Sander shook his head, ‘Of course you are. Elevators are this way, you said?’

‘Yes, sir.’

Sander stopped talking. There was very little point in it. He led Amy through a pair of doors so seamless that when they were closed they were invisible. The elevator doors were much the same, and the elevator beyond them played soft piano music as they entered, the first sound to intrude on the club since they had entered. Sander recognized the piece; Chopin’s “Raindrops,” and he clucked his tongue appreciatively. Somebody in this club had excellent taste in music.

With the cool air blowing and the pleasant music taking the place of powerful club beats, Amy was beginning to relax, if only a little. Her shoulders had dropped back down, and her breathing was returning to a normal rhythm. In the cooling air, her nipples were beginning to rise on her lusciously pert breasts, showing through her damp bra. Sander stared openly; she was blind, she didn’t know what he was doing. There was no harm in it.

Shangri-La was actually a giant tower, one of the atmosphere-scraping super-towers that functioned as one huge testament to the decadent excesses of Theros. There were hundreds of floors, each one bristling with rooms both private and public for the use of the thousands of customers that were deemed worthy of the earthly delights that Shangri-La offered. A plasma screen attached to one wall of the elevator pointed out the locations of numerous specialty services that the club offered. Sander stood transfixed; some things he felt he simply had to try, or to make Amy try. Others were far more lasting, and he wondered whether he was willing to permanently alter Amy in some of the ways the screen was suggesting. Sander had learned of Shangri-La by reputation, but he had never realized just how sprawling the club actually was; it offered everything a master could ever want for his slave, from simple piercings and tattoos all the way up to gene therapy and direct mental downloads.

Sander found himself fascinated by the idea that sexual technique could be improved vie psychological implantation. He could actually  _change who Amy was…_

Fortunately, the elevator reached its destination shortly after Sander set down that particular train of thought. He shook his head to dislodge it; altering Amy’s personality wasn’t part of the plan. It defeated the purpose of keeping her captive in the first place.

It was only a short walk to their room. The door opened when Sander pressed his new keycard against it, and his eyes widened. The room truly earned the designation “platinum.”

‘Wow,’ He breathed, stepping into his new digs. For the most part, the suite looked like a high-priced hotel room; large double bed, well appointed bathroom and kitchen, and the small living area featured a television screen that was positively breathtaking in scale. But there were several additions and alterations to hint at what the suites actual purpose was.

The walls and roof had a variety of depressions, handholds and clips spaced out at odd intervals. The headboard and foot of the bed featured sturdy iron rings, and even the kitchen counter had some rings through which ropes or chains could be passed. That struck Sander as somewhat unhygienic.

The whole room had been purpose built to restrain people, as well as allow them to live in comfort. A large black wardrobe sat in one corner, distinct from the others in the room. Sander knew, just knew, without having to open it, that it was full of an incredible array of instruments of pleasure and punishment. That was just the kind of place that Shangri-La was.

The Shangri-La service staff had already carried Sander’s bags from his shuttle up to the room. They were that good. Sander ignored them, instead walking over to Amy and reaching around the back of her head to undo her mask. Now that they were safely inside the club, there was no way that the Doctor could find them; and with no publicly accessible cameras it didn’t matter if Amy was caught on tape. In fact, it might be fun to get her on tape…

Amy’s fiery hair cascaded down from its tight bun as the mask came free of her face. Her eyes blinked, adjusting to the light, as the rubber cock came free of her mouth with a satisfying slurping noise. She coughed, taking in deep breaths.

‘Command: Strip,’ Sander exhaled, dropping heavily onto the bed. Outside, clothes were a matter of decorum. Inside the club, none of that mattered.

‘Oh, come on, Sander…’ Amy complained even as her hands worked to obey the command. Sander shook his head in response.

‘I’m not going to fuck you,’ He said. ‘Mara and I have a gentlemen’s agreement on that point. I don’t get to start the real fun until she gets back. That said, we still have around an hour to kill until she finishes up. So we’re going downstairs to kill some time.’

‘Like this?!’ Amy squealed as she peeled off the last of her outfit, leaving her gloriously nude.

‘Yup,’ Sander gave his best winning smile. ‘Enjoy the freedom, Miss Pond. There’s nothing like it where you’re from.’ He guffawed, ‘Of course… If you walked around Leadworth like this, some people might appreciate it. I know I do.’

‘I hate you,’ Amy snapped. Sander just laughed.

‘Well, sure! But I’m in the position of power here, my dear. It isn’t a good idea to antagonize me, my little sex slave. Come, we go!’ He stood, skipping to the door with a gesture over his shoulder. Amy followed unwillingly, going weak at the knees at the thought of walking around in public like this.

‘Oh, wait. Before I forget…’ Sander clipped the small black rose to Amy’s leather collar, the only piece of clothing Sander had allowed. He grabbed her leash, just to complete the image. Free of any kind of covering, Amy’s small, pert breasts jiggled as she walked, a sight that Sander had to physically wrench himself away from. She shivered a little in the cold, her arms covering her chest and crotch. Sander moved to stop her, but the sight of her trying to preserve her modesty, a look of abject defeat on her face, was simply too much. He shrugged.

In the elevator, Sander studied the electronic brochure, looking for something to do. It didn’t take him long; ground floor… a simple idea, but certainly entertaining, and in keeping with his idea of recording Amy’s little misadventures. Yes, that would do nicely…

Once back on the ground floor, Sander led his stripped slave out into the public arena. If the corridors around the private suites were empty, the public areas were where all those people had gone to. The floor squirmed with activity; a variety of adult-oriented entertainment at one’s fingertips. The dance floor was in full swing, but that wasn’t where the action was at; slaves were everywhere, in any number of positions, doing any number of lewd things. Some were chained to the walls, enduring whatever tortures their masters could devise. Others still were… well, it was a visually complicated scene.

Even with all that was going on, a large number of eyes slid to regard Amy appraisingly as she entered the room. It was rare that a newcomer was allowed into Shangri-La, and any fresh meat was cause to stare. And this new slave was obviously new at the entire slavery game.

Amy shrank away from the room, eyes wide with horror at the acts she was witnessing. Faced with lustful gazes of most of the room, Amy’s hands felt like they didn’t cover nearly enough. Sander whispered a command.

Her hands lowered to her sides, prompting a storm of hoots and cheers from the crowd. Suddenly exposed, Amy’s cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red. Tears welled in her stinging eyes, and she sobbed thickly. Nothing in her life previously could have prepared her for being exposed like this in front of so many strangers, thousands of light-years- and the regular kind- from home. Her evident humiliation only made the crowd more enthusiastic. Sander began to get offers shouted from the mass for some “private time,” with Amy. She whimpered, and stared at Sander in horror.

‘Sorry, gentlemen. She’s not for sale just yet. Maybe later, we’ll see how my fancy strikes. But enjoy the visuals, by all means.’ He winked at the crowd, prompting scattered applause. Nevertheless, he took her in a wide arc, away from the crowd, to avoid their pawing, eager hands.

At the far end of the room was a sort of alleyway, one wall playing host to numerous black doors. Sander selected a door at random. Inside was a small booth, large enough for a single person. There was a hole in one wall, beyond which could be heard the sounds of the city.

‘Oh, you have got to be kidding me!’ Amy shouted.

‘I take it you know how this works, then? Well, to ensure cooperation… Command: suck the cocks that come through the hole. And… try to have fun,’ Sander smiled, closing the door on her. There was a tiny click as it locked. Amy found herself sinking to her knees, face level with the hole. She wished Sander hadn’t added that last part; she was salivating at the thought of what she was to do, regardless of how repulsive the thought actually was.

Sander slipped around to the other side of the booth. He knew he had promised Mara that he would control himself until she came back, but what the hell. He was her boss, not the other way around. This section of the club was open to the public, but only slightly. A door at one end of the hall let in the outside world, but the door Sander had to pass through would only work with a keycard. These booths were for a special kind of exhibitionism.

Besides, this was also a relatively low-impact game to play. Sander was cognizant of the fact that Amy was still recovering from her ordeal. He had resolved to go easy on her for a while. Shangri-La was notoriously tough on its slaves, and Sander felt he had plenty of time to ease her into that. For now it was best to allow her to fully recover her strength. She would need it.

Amy found she could look through the hole, giving her limited warning as to who was approaching. So she saw that it was Sander coming to her first. She rolled her eyes as her captor lined himself up with the hole and poked his junk through. Unbidden, her tongue shot out, licking at the head as her mouth engulfed this familiar dick.

Amy’s head bobbed rapidly on Sanders hardening prick, hoping that he would cum quickly, tire of this game and let her out of the booth. Spending hours at a time on her knees getting her face fucked didn’t exactly appeal to her. Outside, she could hear Sander groan appreciatively as her tongue slid along the underside of his cock. She remembered that he liked that.

For Sander, having Amy suck him off was just a way to relieve the tension that had been building inside him as he forced her to expose herself. He had been all distracted and… well, hard, for a long time, and he didn’t expect that he would last particularly long this time. That wasn’t a problem, given that the whole point of the booth exercise was to force Amy onto many strange cocks, rather than his own.

He allowed Amy to slurp up the length of his cock for a few minutes more, before letting go and unloading into her mouth. Amy moaned as the first spray of cum hit the back of her throat, and tried to pull away. The collar wouldn’t allow that, and she had no choice but to swallow Sander’s copious seed.

His softening cock slid from her lips and out through the hole. Amy growled at him in frustration and opened her mouth to say something through the hole, when suddenly his face appeared on the other side.

‘Actually, this is probably a good idea,’ He said. ‘Command: Do not attempt to speak with or reveal your identity to anyone outside the booth. Just a little safety measure.’ He called that last part over his shoulder as he rapidly retreated into the member’s only area.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Sander exhaled explosively, ‘Well, that was fun!’ He exclaimed.

Amy peeked out through the hole, then suddenly found herself jerking back away from the opening. She hadn’t told herself to do that; it was the collar working, and Amy knew why.

‘Oh, you have really, really got to be kidding me…’ She lilted in her lovely Scottish accent. She closed her eyes and hoped that it wasn’t true.

Outside, in the hallway, looking around himself furtively, was the Doctor.

Sometimes, it seemed as though the universe worked to certain narrative rules. The young hero will always fall in love with his female opposite, the heroine can never die, and there was absolutely no chance that the Doctor, with his hand loosening his belt, will ever pick a booth other than the one Amy was in.

Even as the Doctor’s dick slid through the hole, Amy couldn’t help but feel a little offended. He was supposed to be rescuing her, not trying to get laid in a brothel city! The Doctor had always gotten distracted at crucial moments, but this was fucking ridiculous! She had waited twelve years for him once, and now this? The girl who bloody well waited, indeed!

Amy’s jaw clamped shut when she tried to call out. Her body froze when she tried to signal. Moments passed as she struggled with the Command Collar. She was so close! He was right. Fucking. There! This was horrible!

‘Hey, hurry up in there,’ That achingly familiar voice called out through the thin wall. Amy glared. Still, she found her lips craning forward to take the -surprisingly thick- head of his cock into her mouth.

Amy contemplated other ways to signal to the Doctor. How, precisely, did one communicate with someone while simultaneously lapping at his cock? She supposed she could trace the words “SOS,” on the underside of his dick with her tongue… No, that’s stupid…

Once the hopelessness of the situation had reasserted itself, Amy realized just what she was doing. She remembered the time she had tried to seduce the Doctor, back in Leadworth. But that was different. That was a world away from being forced to service him in complete anonymity. This was utterly humiliating.

She choked back a sob, or rather, the Doctor’s prick did, as it hit the back of her throat. She was having trouble taking all of him into her mouth, but the collar compelled her forward regardless. Her teeth grazed at his sensitive skin, causing a long moan from the other side of the wall.

Her head bobbed mechanically as her mind swirled in a storm of thought. On the one hand, the cock in her mouth belonged to the Doctor. Her Doctor. The one she had waited for since childhood. She had wanted to do this to him more often than she cared to admit.

On the other hand, it was the Doctor. Her friend, who had saved her countless times. Who had rejected her advances in Leadworth, and with good reason; she was married! And Rory… Where was he in all this? Had they split up to search the city, or was he back in the TARDIS? Getting fucked by Sander and Mara, that had been enough of a violation of her wedding vows. But the Doctor was something else. The entire, confused history that the three of them shared, that made this far, far worse.

Her head filled with images of escape, of somehow getting loose from the collar’s control. The Doctor was right outside, for god’s sake! But there was no way to get to him. The collar’s control was absolute, and it made her suck harder, slid her lips over him more energetically. It made her tongue move and twist around the thick piece of meat in her mouth, coating it in her saliva. She had never given a blowjob like this before.

The Doctor began thrusting deeper into her mouth through the hole. Amy had never deep-throated before –she had never needed to- but the Command Collar didn’t exactly take that into consideration. She had no idea what kind of intelligence was driving the thing, but it seemed to force her into the least desirable course of action. She groaned in panic, her eyes widening as her pink lips slid progressively further down the Doctor’s shaft. She felt the head of his dick hit the back of her throat, and she gagged, yet still the collar compelled her to go deeper.

Over the course of several seconds, Amy’s mouth was forced down, lower and lower, until the entire length of the Doctor’s penis was in her. Her throat convulsed as her gag reflex went into overdrive, drawing long, shuddering moans from her. Amy concentrated on breathing through her nose as she began to move again, diving down the full length of his shaft again and again. Her throat burned from the repeated violation, and she coughed and spluttered even as she continued blowing the Doctor. The collar wouldn’t allow her to stop.

Suddenly, she drew back, the tip of the Doctor’s cock resting on her tongue. There was a moan from the other side of the partition, as a jet of cum landed on her tongue. Amy was left in little doubt of a single fact; Time Lord semen was different from the human variety. It was thinner, like water, and tasted… sort of sweet, in a vague, indefinable way.

The Doctor came copiously, and Amy wasn’t prepared for the sheer volume of the deluge. She swallowed rapidly, desperately, as it filled what remained of her mouth to be filled.

The Doctor finished, pulling out of her mouth. She lapped enthusiastically at the tip of his prick, licking every last drop of cum from the softening head. She cursed the collar for making her do that, her eyes moistening at the implication of what she had just done.

She tried, once more, to wrench herself free of the collar and call out. It would only take the slightest sound, just one word, to alert him to her presence. But her mouth clamped shut, and she whined in frustration. Was this nightmare ever going to end? Sander had said that the Doctor had lost many friends, and that he had forgotten them all. Given what had just happened, it seemed as if he had forgotten her.

In the tiny, dim booth, time meant very little. Amy couldn’t tell if she had been on her knees for a few minutes, or several hours. An endless procession of faceless, anonymous men came for her services, a seemingly unlimited supply of cocks in every shape and size. The collar was merciless and uncaring; she sucked every dick that came through the opening, growing progressively more resigned and exhausted. She swallowed every time, the collar forcing her lips into such a tight, sucking seal that nothing escaped it. Her throat grew raw, her jaw ached, and her mind descended into a bland haze of exhaustion.

When the final prick slipped out of the hole, and the booth door slid open, she barely registered it. Her eyes were half-closed, and she was drawing deep, shaking breaths through her mouth. In the dim cell, exhausted and kneeling, utterly naked, Amy possessed a ragged, worn-out kind of beauty that made the figure at the door break out in a wide grin.

Amy turned, but the figure was lit from behind and appeared to Amy only as a silhouette. This kind of dignified, showy anonymity didn’t last long.

‘What up, sweetheart?’ Mara giggled, her white teeth gleaming in the low light. She stepped into the booth, looking resplendent in a deep red dress that flowed around her like liquid. The neckline plunged, her soft, strawberry blonde hair falling around her in a shroud. Behind her, Sander leant against the wall, grinning inanely. It was clear that he had been hitting the bar, in that he swayed constantly and seemed to be giggling under his breath.

Like Sander, Mara was wearing a mask; hers was white and covered her eyes, curving lines like fangs following the edge of her face down to her jaw. Unlike Sander, she was still able to see straight, and didn’t smell like a distillery. She possessed enough manual dexterity to bend down and extend a red-gloved hand to Amy, gesturing to indicate that she would help her up off the floor.

‘C’mon. Game’s over. If he stays out in public much longer,’ Mara jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the inebriated Sander. ‘He’ll probably get into some trouble, or get killed. Or both, most likely. The point is, I’m back, baby.’

Amy was too tired, her legs too sore, to snap at her captors, or assert her independence by pulling herself up. She took Mara’s hand gratefully and grunted with discomfort as she was pulled bodily to her feet. Her bare thighs quivered, and she moved to cover her nudity once more.

Mara shook her head, ‘Come off it, Amy. We’re all past that now. From what Sander has been telling me, everyone outside at the bar is past it. Show it if you got it, that’s what I say.’

‘That’s easy for you to say,’ Amy pouted in a breathless, faded way. She really was tired. ‘You aren’t wearing the collar.’

Mara nodded, ‘I wore the first one. Well, I tested the prototype to come out of our manufacturing facility. It’s kind of creepy, isn’t it?’

Amy nodded back, as emphatically as she could, making Mara laugh. Sander laughed too, but it wasn’t entirely clear whether he even knew what was going on. Mara turned to him with an exasperated look, and rolled her eyes.

‘Seriously though, we’d better get him out of here. You too, I suppose, before someone out there gets drunk enough to try their luck. I don’t know what Sander was thinking; we agreed to leave you alone until I got back,’ Mara sighed. ‘ And then he leaves you all alone in there, and gets plastered? Anything could have happened to you! Well, whatever… Come on.’

‘So, what happens next?’

Mara smiled, this time only looking a little like a shark facing down a baby seal, ‘Well, we still have a couple of days here in Chroma. We can take it easy tonight. Tomorrow, well…’ Mara stared at Amy, her eyes glinting. ‘That’s when the fun begins.’

To be continued...


	5. Amy, In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns on Amy the slave, and with it comes a whole new host of challenges. But with the Doctor nearby, how far away could rescue possibly be?

The sun was rising. At this altitude- six-hundred floors above ground- the warm light became petrified and grayish-blue as it spun through the layers of ice-clouds. It cast the room in [silver](http://medusacascade14.wordpress.com/2012/06/16/amy-captured-ch-05/) and grey. Mara liked it. It made her feel somehow… peaceful.

She liked that it was an unfamiliar sun; she had grown up on Vesperia and had only been off world once before now. The sun of Theros was smaller in the sky- Theros itself was at the outer edge of the solar system, but the star itself was unusually bright and powerful- and produced a deeper orange light than she was used to. The sunlight coated Theros in an afternoon light at all times. It was the planet whose daylight was locked in a perpetual five o’clock in the afternoon. Consequently, everybody was drinking all the time.

She looked out the [window](http://medusacascade14.wordpress.com/2012/06/16/amy-captured-ch-05/) at the swirling mass of thin grey clouds. The tiny particles of ice tinkled against the airtight, durable glass. She longed to open the window and stick her head out into the glinting, crystalline storm. But the windows this high up didn’t open. The air up here was notoriously thin.

Sander and Amy were still asleep, curled up at opposite ends of the large bed. Mara had been between them only moments ago, but she found that, once awake, she couldn’t just drift off again. That said, she couldn’t blame either of them for wanting to sleep in; Sander had been utterly plastered last night, and Amy… Well, Amy had had enough excitement for now.

Sander had been out like a light almost as soon as Mara had guided him back to the suite. Mara had been in need of a stiff drink herself at that point, and Amy had needed anything that could wash that sour taste from her mouth. Since the Shangri-La staff had seen fit to stock only booze in the suite’s fridge, they had both sat up for a while, drinking the strange, sweet-smelling liquor that glowed a suspect blue.

It had been the first time that Mara had been properly alone with Amy. Technically, they had been alone before, but that had been different. From Mara’s perspective, their last little rendezvous had been little more than fevered lust and desperate, possessive sex. Last night there had been no pressure to do… anything much, let alone anything dirty. The both of them had just been so tired; Amy from being forced to play Sander’s sex games, Mara from working non-stop erecting radio relays to convince the Doctor that they had left Theros and taken Amy with them. They had just sort of sat together and got a little tipsy.

For anyone else, sharing a drink with someone you had kidnapped and used as a sex slave would be awkward at best. But not for Mara, who had a complete ignorance of awkward situations. She was able to talk to anyone, in any situation, with remarkable ease and charm. As a result, people warmed up to her very quickly. The liquor helped, but it wasn’t long before Amy stopped hunching over defensively and began to relax a little. They still weren’t exactly best friends, but it had been interesting to talk candidly with her, if only for a little while.

Obviously, Amy had tried to pry some details out of Mara as to what she and Sander had planned for the next few days. Mara had been entirely honest in outlining what she herself had planned, and had guessed at length about what Sander had in mind. In many ways, this was the most honest relationship Mara had ever had; there was absolutely no reason to hide anything from Amy, since she had no power in this situation. It made a refreshing change from her usual, day-to-day interactions.

She strode across the grey room and perched herself gently on the edge of the bed. Her hand stretched out, almost of its own accord, and stroked Amy’s face, causing her eyes to flutter open sleepily.

‘Oh good, you’re awake!’ Mara said brightly. ‘I was getting a little bored.’

She stood again, long legs propelling her to the other side of the bed in a few steps. Her bare foot kicked out, hitting the mattress just below where Sander was sleeping, making the whole set-up pitch to one side.

‘Hey, boss! It’s a big-ass fuckin’ new day, Sander. Time to be awake.’

Sander groaned, screwed his eyes shut tighter, and waved a hand dismissively in Mara’s face. She kicked out again, her toes prodding him roughly in the chest. He rolled onto his back.

‘Fuck off, Mara…’

‘Nuh-uh, boss man. Time’s a-wasting. Up and at ‘em.’ Mara skipped out onto the plush carpet, the hem of her white, button-down shirt- the only piece of clothing she had managed to keep on- fluttering around her. She hit out, punching the light panel on the wall, flooding the room with bright, fluorescent light.

Sander sat up, running his hands through tousled black hair, ‘Ugh! Fine, I’m up! What do you want?’

‘I want to go out, Sander!’ Mara exclaimed, exasperated.

Sander opened his mouth to snap back a retort, but paused mid-breath. His brow creased with thought, and he tilted his head to one side.

‘That’s… actually a pretty good idea,’ He said finally. ‘I don’t know about you, but personally, I need to eat something.’

‘As long as we leave this room, I don’t really care,’ Mara nodded energetically, bouncing on the spot.

‘We are on a different planet…’ Amy said slowly, rubbing at her eyes. ‘I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to check it out.’

‘Okay! Let’s go, then!’ Mara was practically running in circles.

‘Right, right. Let’s go out. But I want to go somewhere normal. Somewhere that isn’t as, y’know, weird as all this,’ Sander waved his hands vaguely. ‘We’ve both been here before. Any suggestions?’

‘Well, yeah. There is this one place,’ Mara said thoughtfully. ‘It’s kind of hard to find a place that isn’t all weird and, y’know, sex-crazed right now. It is the Foundation Festival, after all.’

‘So where are you thinking?’ Sander stood, stretching.

Mara sighed wistfully, ‘Avalon.’

**********

 

Half an hour later, Sander, Mara and Amy were standing in Avalon, which was, as Mara had explained, a “restaurant with a bad-ass view.”

Staring out of a vast window at the expanse beyond, Amy had to agree.

Avalon was set above the cloud layer that had settled over Chroma, scraping the edge of the atmosphere. The marble floor shuddered almost imperceptibly as hundreds of tiny micro-repulsors kept the floating platform aloft. The dining floor was ringed with windows that let in the breathtaking view of the pure, deep blue expanse of sky beyond, the cloud layer forming a silver, undulating plain that seemed to go on forever.

‘Wow,’ Amy breathed, an amazed smile spreading across her face.

‘Alright, well done, Mara,’ Sander grinned, tugging at his collar. The view might be special, but it was also all kinds of exclusive. All three of them were dressed to the nines; Sander in a black suit that had inexplicably made its way into his luggage, Mara in a lengthy, flowing blue dress, and Amy wearing, in Mara’s words, “something slinky and black. Y’know, with a short skirt.”

‘How did you even find this place, Mara?’ Sander glanced sidelong at his assistant.

‘Oh, it’s amazing what some men will do if I bat my eyelashes at them,’ Mara said in a sultry, breathy voice. ‘Their wallets just open up if they think they’re going to get any.’

‘Just so you know, I wouldn’t mind if you put out when I pay for this one,’ Sander smiled suggestively. Mara punched him in the arm.

‘We’ll see,’ Mara smiled back, playfully. Sander blinked in disbelief. Did that just happen?

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but her jaw snapped shut. Sander frowned; before they had left he had used the collar to prevent her from trying to escape or tell anyone about what was going on. Ever since, she had been trying to disobey, he could see it in the sudden, mechanical movements that occasionally overtook her. He pondered whether he should refine the commands; there was nobody around who she could talk to, so the collar must be stopping her from talking about her captivity at all. Still, it was better to be safe…

He didn’t regret bringing her out into such a public arena. He stared; standing in front of the window, backlit by the brilliant, unfiltered morning sun, Amy was a picture of loveliness. His gaze turned, regarding the statuesque beauty of Mara, and he grinned. Out to an expensive breakfast with a literally world-class view, accompanied by two stunning women? Yeah, that sounds good.

They situated themselves at a table by the window; it seemed like a waste not to take full advantage of the view. Sander hit a panel on the side of the table and the section of glass closest to them tinted, giving them a slight reprieve from the dazzling brightness of the all-too-close sun. Avalon moved throughout the day to keep the sun shining on the roof, and blanking out the windows when that became impossible; if it didn’t, the sun would be blinding, burning, unbearable. Below the constantly moving cloud layers, the light was tolerable, but this high in the atmosphere, well, there were prices to be paid for such a spectacular view.

‘So… food…’ Amy said in a listless, vague way that so acutely conveyed her total uncertainty at the situation she was in. She had traveled to many different time periods in her travels with the Doctor, but always in a short-lived, compartmentalized little episode. Even in those times when she hadn’t been fighting for her life against some alien monster or another, Amy had never really absorbed any contextual information about the places she had been to. It had all just passed by, not completely without lasting impact, but just as fleeting glimpses into another time. Now, completely displaced and set adrift and placed in an utterly domestic scene, Amy was at a loss as to how to act.

‘Yes, indeed!’ Sander said brightly. ‘Now, you have to admit, kidnapping or no, this place is pretty damn impressive.’

Amy rolled her eyes, ‘Yeah, it’s pretty cool.’ She admitted grudgingly.

‘”Pretty cool?” An entire array of micro-repulsor units making thousands of calculations per second in order to change position just enough to keep a few tons of building aloft thousands of miles in the air, just inside the atmosphere of a planet orbiting a giant red star. That’s not “pretty cool,” Amy,’ Sander grinned toothily. ‘That’s fucking incredible.’

‘And yet entirely par for the course…’ Mara said flatly. ‘Can we just order?’

‘Where is your sense of wonderment, Mara? We are  _floating_ , guys! If we rose up even a few feet, we would be in space. We are literally at the curvature of the planet! That’s cool!’ Sander enthused, drumming his hands on the table.

Despite herself, Amy smiled, ‘It’s impressive. Nice view.’

‘”Nice view?” It’s-‘

‘Alright!’ Amy cut in. ‘It’s miraculous. It’s bloody wonderful! Have I used enough superlatives yet? Anyway, can we order? We didn’t exactly spend a lot of time eating yesterday.’

‘ _You_  did,’ Mara said quietly. ‘Granted, it wasn’t exactly food, but…’ She trailed off with an evil glare. Amy shot her a venomous look and wound up to say something.

‘Now, now, children…’ Sander said. ‘Let’s not fight. Maybe we should get a menu or something.’ He pressed another button to summon some service, conscious of Amy watching everything he did. What must all these tiny, minute differences look like to her?

‘Well, the future certainly is… convenient,’ Amy mused. She propped up her chin on one palm and stared at Sander like she was searching for something. Her gaze was steady and expectant, and Sander found himself looking away without even realizing it. Amy’s mouth curved into a tiny, calculating smile; she felt good about being able to make Sander uncomfortable. In her cell he had all the power. Out here, in a normal- well, more normal than the asteroid- situation, the balance of power had been redressed, if only slightly. He was no longer in control of every little thing, and although he still had her in his power, Amy could tell that that lack of total control made him nervous. That’s why he was trying to be garrulous and friendly. Well, she could play that game too…

They ordered. Food came. Everybody ate. And all the time, Amy speared Sander with her stare, pushing him further and further into himself, squeezing the conversation out of him. Her steady, intense gaze seemed to make him incredibly uncomfortable, whether through some strange social anxiety or guilt, Amy didn’t know. She persisted, though it was a small revenge.

But as Amy watched Sander, Mara watched Amy. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Amy’s game; this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Hell, the frustration in Sander’s eyes indicated that even he knew he was being fucked with, but he was unable to get over it all the same. Sander was a genius, and when he was in control he could be glorious to behold, but now it looked like something was putting him off his game.

Mara thought she knew; although they were still fairly safe here, Avalon was not as hospitable an environment as the base, or even Shangri-La. There was much that could go wrong here. Come to that, the Doctor still hadn’t left the planet yet. If anyone was capable of coming up here and ruining Sander’s day, it was the Doctor. Sander didn’t like unnecessary risks, even if he was indulging in a walk on the wild side by letting Mara drag him around today. And Amy had been trying to fool the collar, Mara could tell. Her body language changed whenever the collar kicked in to prevent her from doing something. It was time to remind her who was boss.

‘Hey, Amy,’ Mara leaned across to whisper in Amy’s ear. ‘Do you feel like playing a game?’

Amy pulled away, going a little pale, ‘No, not really. Thanks all the same.’

‘Well, that’s too bad…’ Mara sang. ‘Command: Finger yourself under the table, but don’t cum.’ She gave a triumphant little grin.

Amy whimpered as the balance of power shifted yet again and her hand slipped down under the table. Of course, she knew that something like this had been a distinct possibility from the outset; why else would her captors have insisted that she not wear underwear? But even so, as her fingers slipped along her bare thighs and under the short hem of her skirt, she couldn’t believe it was starting up again so soon. Especially not in a public setting. Being stripped and paraded in front of the unseemly individuals at Shangri-La had been bad enough, and certainly not an experience she wished to repeat, but this was far worse. Jaded as they had been, the audience at Shangri-La had at least been an appropriate one.

Her lip trembled as her fingers found her pussy, and she cast her eyes down, now unable to meet anyone’s gaze herself.

Sander smiled, spirits buoyed by Mara’s inventiveness, ‘Well now, this looks like fun… Come along, Pond,’ He said, stressing the first word into innuendo.

Two fingers slid stiffly into Amy’s slit, commencing with a slow, deliberate motion inside her. Her eyes darted the length of the restaurant, sweeping the room for any signs of interest from the other diners. Thankfully, the only audience Amy had was Sander and Mara, who both smiled with amusement as the effects of her surreptitious masturbation began to show.

Her breathing became quick and ragged and her cheeks flushed red as her fingers slid deeper into her honey pot. She cast her eyes down to the table, unwilling to meet her captor’s wicked stares, her hair falling around her like a curtain, providing her a modicum of concealment.

Her fingers were coated in juices and, as her clit popped to the fore, Amy’s thumb moved up to begin an insistent pressure on her sensitive button. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud.

‘Come on…’ Amy gasped softly. ‘Please stop…’

Mara tilted her head to one side, grinned wider. She liked hearing Amy beg, so she was using the wrong tactic if she wanted mercy here, even assuming that Mara would be willing to grant it in any case.

Amy’s thighs clenched as her fingers curled inside her. The collar worked by tweaking brainwaves; it couldn’t introduce anything new into the actions of its victim. It could only induce Amy to act; the actual technique that was causing the torturous, ecstatic sensation was her own. And that only made it worse. It would have been easy for Amy to separate herself from the acts she was being forced to commit had the movements not been so natural, so familiar. She recognized each individual motion of her finger-fucking, each heated, slow curl of her fingers, from those times in the past when she had been hot and bothered, and all alone. Those times when she had lay in bed and fingered herself to a delicious climax while thinking of any number of ribald scenarios and fantasies.

Her fingers circled her clit, causing her hips to buck, driving her fingers deeper. She gritted her teeth as a shudder wracked her body, every nerve enflamed and burning with desire. Her eyes closed, her muscles taut, her breathing deep and hoarse and her teeth grinding with frustration because the collar seemed to know when she was right on the edge and it refused to tip her over it. The command was unbreakable.

The constant soft, fluttering pressure on her clit, the light, tickling caresses on her soft inner walls, the silent, vaguely mocking attention of the audience of two, all combined to create a singular, growing heat in the pit of Amy’s stomach that set her teeth on edge. The humiliation of the public setting intermingled with her growing confusion and lust. It was becoming harder to think. Harder to conceal the effects of her increasingly heated fingering.

Her fingers rubbed, deep inside her, and she moaned, loudly, breathlessly. Many eyes turned. Mara laughed, and applauded as though Amy’s humiliation was a private show just for her. In a way, it was.

‘Please s-stop,’ Amy panted unsteadily, sweat beading on her forehead.

‘Oh, no, no,’ Mara lowered her voice and drew herself closer to Amy. She inspected the deep crimson blush of her normally pale cheeks, the adorable way she bit down on her lower lip, the hunted, desperate look in her eyes. ‘You’re not getting off that easily,’ She giggled at her attempt at wordplay.

‘I think you’re going to have to beg for it…’ Sander sighed. He sensed that this game had gotten away from him; it was now just for Amy and Mara. And, unsurprisingly, Mara was winning.

Amy knew that this wasn’t going to end well for her. She  _was_  going to beg, there was no doubt about it; notably, Mara hadn’t commanded her. She wanted it to be something Amy did on her own.

‘Please… P-please let me cum,’ Amy whimpered, her head bent low. Tears dropped wetly to the polished tabletop.

‘Hmm…’ Mara stroked her chin. ‘I don’t know… What do you think, Sander?’

‘Oh, don’t drag me into this…’ Sander stared absently out of the window, savoring the spectacular view and, privately, Amy’s quiet, pleasured noises.

‘Alright, finish yourself off,’ Mara said.

Amy’s fingers plunged deep within herself, thumb pressing into her engorged clit. It didn’t take long. She stiffened, exhaling in an unbroken, shuddering sigh as the orgasm exploded through her. The muscles in her thighs and stomach tightened, the fingers of her free hand gripping the table tightly. Her hand, and her skirt, were drenched in her juices. Her breath tapered off as she came down, and she was unable to contain the languorous moan that followed. She sank lower in her seat, eyes clouded with desire and anger.

‘Hmm. Maybe we should bounce, ladies,’ Sander surveyed the dining room, seeing numerous eyes turned towards the display. A few of them looked interested, but in general there was irritation. This was an expensive restaurant, after all. It wasn’t Shangri-La.

‘You’re right, boss,’ Mara arched her eyebrow, staring back at the onlookers, as though daring them to say anything. Amazingly, all of them backed down. Mara could look pretty dangerous at times.

‘You bastards…’ Amy panted, the collar shining on her neck, the undiluted sunlight sending brilliant starbursts across it. The thing seemed somehow triumphant, as if it was enjoying a job well done.

‘Look on the bright side: You got off,’ Mara said. ‘Which is more than I can say for the rest of us, Miss Pond. You’ll have to rectify that. Sander, pick up the bill.’ She stood, taking Amy by the hand and pulling her out of her seat and out towards the glass double doors. Beyond, the landing pad awaited, with private shuttles to ferry customers back down to the planet’s surface. Sander sighed, and wondered whether Mara was serious about putting out in return for a free breakfast.

After almost choking at the sheer magnitude of the bill, Sander followed his women. They were waiting for him in a sleek black shuttlecraft, but the way it hovered off of the ground implied that Mara at least didn’t intend to wait for long.

‘Time is money, Sander,’ She called to him as he crossed the landing pad. He picked up his pace.

‘Isn’t this getting just a little excessive?’ Amy asked, as the shuttle descended rapidly through the cloud layer. Both Sander and Mara had been entranced by the tumultuous, undulating grey pattern outside the ship, but they jerked to attention when Amy spoke.

‘Excessive?’ Mara laughed. ‘Baby, we’re just getting started.’

‘That’s what worries me,’ Amy muttered to herself, turning her head to the window to avoid having to look at them anymore. She rolled her eyes, and hoped against hope that the Doctor and Rory were still on this planet, searching for her. And that the Doctor could keep it in his pants long enough to find her.

She was still annoyed about his skipping out on the search party to get laid. That hardly seemed gentlemanly.

The shuttle landed. All at once, the trio was enveloped back into the neon embrace of the Foundation Festival. It was a little shocking how just how quickly the transition had happened. Up there, above the clouds, they had existed in a world of dignity and grace. Down here, in the undercroft of the towering metropolis, they were in a chaotic storm of pressed bodies, neon starlight and the constant presence of the music, thumping away like a hammer on an anvil. One would be hard pressed to pick the moment that they had traveled from one world to the other.

The streets whirled with life, like the veins of some immense living creature. They were bathed in light and shadow, the music pressing down, the crowd shunting them back and forth. Now that they were back at ground level, each of them was wearing a different kind of mask. Anonymity was important, not only to avoid detection, but also to fit in with the crowd of similarly disguised revelers. Sander and Mara had stuck with their black and white ones from earlier, but they had been kinder to Amy this time. The white mask she had been given covered her whole face, but her eyes and mouth were free. Her captors were becoming more confident, and confidence bred mistakes. Amy cursed her luck; if she could only get free of the collar, she could escape!

She had been toying with ideas for how to get around the horrid little device. Of course, the task was made much more difficult since she had no idea how the collar operated or literally performed the task it was designed for. It was hard to figure out the mysterious phantom pressure that overtook her when her jailers used the command word. Something like this shouldn’t exist, not in a moral universe. There had to be laws against it, right?

But then, laws didn’t count for much in Chroma, did they?

But Amy was smart, and she had been generating escape plans for days now. Could she break from her orders by keeping one thought strongly in her mind while performing a completely opposite action? No, the collar stopped her.

Could the collar be overworked? If she had two orders operating at once, could obeying one allow her to disobey the other? No, the collar stopped her.

Could she creatively reinterpret a standing order to work against Sander? No, not with the direct orders she had been given so far.

How did the collar work? Could it be shorted out, or broken somehow? Was there some way to take it off, even with Sander’s standing order not to? So many questions, but no answers. How utterly frustrating. She wanted to scream, but of course, that would be breaking orders.

Suddenly, Sander’s strong arms pushed her into an alley, out of sight. His free hand flew out, grabbing Mara by the shoulder and tugging her roughly after him. When she finally got a stable glimpse of him, Amy saw that his eyes were dark as thunderclouds.

‘What is it?’ Mara hissed.

‘Williams,’ Sander growled, and Amy’s heart skipped a beat. Her face lit up, and for the first time in days she was happy again. Rory! He was so close! She slid away from the two of them, edging closer to the mouth of the alley. It would only take a second. Just one glimpse…

She broke into a run.

‘Command: Freeze!’ Sander barked, his voice ringing out harsh and cold as ice. It resounded through Amy’s tiny little world; she felt like it was growing smaller by the second.

Her muscles went dead. She skidded to a stop, mere inches from the corner. Inches from her husband.

‘Get back here,’ Sander snarled, face suddenly all sharp edges and deep shadows. ‘Command: No moving. No talking. If he comes closer, you get out of his sight. Make sure he doesn’t see you. Understand?’

Amy nodded, sobs bubbling up in her throat. Tears flowed, and she stepped away from the precipice, taking her place next to Mara and freezing there. Her muscles fell away from her, numb and useless. Sander strode purposefully to the mouth of the alley.

‘Hey!’ Mara called. ‘Where are you going?’

He turned back, eyes sparkling with a dazzling internal light, ‘I’m going to go speak to him.’ He grinned wolfishly, and stepped out of sight.

Rory was still milling about in the crowd, his desire to rescue Amy clearly conflicting with his intense aversion to the scary kinds of people that made up the bulk of the Foundation Festival revelers. Sander was impressed to see that Rory was talking to the crowd anyway; it wasn’t an activity that Sander himself particularly wished to engage in.

As he drew closer, Sander saw that Rory was carrying a little photo of his wife, and he would brandish it at passersby, complete with rushed requests for information as they walked by. He wasn’t having much success, but Sander frowned anyway. People were seeing that photo, it would only take one of them to recognize Amy and give the game away. They had been careful in hiding her away from public view, but anything could happen on a planet like Theros. Hell, anything could happen with a person like the Doctor.

Taking a brief moment to resettle his mask on the bridge of his nose- anonymity was important for Sander too, since he had insisted on cameras in his base- he set off at a trot, shouldering his way through the crowd.

‘You seem lost,’ He called as he drew closer to Rory, trying to make his voice deeper, rougher. There was a moment of crystalline fear as Rory turned to face him, and it was undetermined whether he would be recognized or not.

‘Well, actually… Yeah, you could say that…’ Rory said uncertainly. ‘I’m looking for someone. Her name’s Amy. Here,’ He proffered Sander the picture. He made a show of inspecting it, trying desperately to hold back his manic, simultaneous fear and thrilling, mad joy.

Sander nodded, ‘Uh… Yeah. Yeah, I’ve seen her.’

Rory tensed up, grabbed Sander’s collar, as though to stop him from drifting away, ‘You’ve seen Amy?’ He shouted. ‘Where?’

Sander feigned surprise, and pulled away a little. He was quite enjoying all this play-acting, ‘She was boarding a shuttle at the spaceport, with some other guys. Seemed kind of on edge.’

‘The spaceport! Right! Which one? When was this?’

Sander nodded again, ‘Um, the Schofeldt port, the one downtown. This’d be… Oh, yesterday, I guess?’

‘You guess, or you know? This is important!’ Rory was inches from Sander’s face. It was truly mystifying that he couldn’t recognize him from this distance.

‘I’m positive. Schofeldt port. Yesterday,’ Sander said, ‘Why all the urgency? Who is she?’

Rory was already running, but he stopped, turned at the question, ‘She’s my wife!’

‘Do you love her?’ Sander said in a quiet, dead tone. His eyes were so cold through the mask, as he eyed Rory.

‘Yes, more than anything,’ Rory answered, quickly, clearly. Honestly.

‘That’s good,’ Sander said, voice dwindling away to nothing. ‘That’s very, very good.’

But Rory was already gone. He was running to meet back up with the Doctor. They would be going, now. Mara had planted the false relays and fake boarding logs at the Schofeldt spaceport. The Doctor would find them, and he would drift off back into space, away from them all. Sander turned. His job was done.

‘Elsa…’ He breathed, his own personal mantra. It was good that Rory loved Amy. It gave the whole situation a pleasant symmetry.

He knew how Rory was feeling now. So easy to predict what he would do.

*******

 

Amy swung towards Sander as he re-entered the alley, ‘What did you do?’ She demanded, striding down the alley to grab him by the shoulders.

‘Nothing,’ Sander replied, shrugging away from her hands.

‘If you’ve hurt him-‘

‘He’s fine!’ Sander called over his shoulder. ‘I just sent him on his way, is all. Directed him to the bogus relays.’

‘Oh, and that didn’t seem suspicious to you? Because we can’t afford to fuck this up, boss,’ Mara stretched away from the wall she had been leaning against, watching over Sander’s shoulder as Amy pursued him.

‘What did you do, Sander?’ Amy yelled. Sander shot Mara a questioning look.

‘I released her from those last few orders, when it became clear that the Doctor wouldn’t suddenly swoop down in his magic box and kill us all,’ Mara shrugged. ‘Seriously, though, are you sure you did a good thing?’

‘Yes, I’m sure!’ Sander snapped. ‘Rory will find the Doctor, and they’ll both fly away. We’ll probably need to change some things around back at the base, since they’ve probably seen the cells and everything now. Y’know, make it seem like we’ve changed location. Now, will Amy be a good girl and cooperate with us for the rest of our little vacation?’

Mara grinned, caught on to the game, ‘Or will we have to punish her? As if you had to ask!’

‘I hate you two,’ Amy muttered darkly. Her pretty eyes flashed with anger, and fear, and all-consuming concern for Rory. Sander took her face in his hands, firmly enough to stop her from pulling away.

‘I didn’t hurt him,’ He said, looking her full in the eyes. The raging, wrathful emotions seemed to die down, just a little.

‘Well, whatever,’ Amy said. It was hard to read her expression through the mask, but her eyes said plenty.

‘I’m getting bored…’ Mara yawned. ‘So very, very bored.’

‘Yeah, probably not a good idea to stick around, ladies.’ Sander clapped his hands together. He offered his arm to Amy, ‘Shall we?’

Grudgingly, Amy linked arms with her captor and allowed him to lead her out onto the street- a very definitely different street to the one they had just been on. It was only a short walk until they were once again standing in front of Shangri-La.

‘Well then, shall we begin the games?’ Sander wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Amy shook her head flatly, prompting Sander and Mara to shrug in unison. They led her through the glass doors, then through the back to the elevator. Sander made a point of winking at Pearl as they passed her.

Back in the suite, Sander conscientiously locked the door, then pulled Mara aside, ‘So, how’re we going to play this one?’ He whispered in her ear.

Mara shrugged, ‘Get naughty?’ She suggested.

Sander laughed, then went silent, ‘No, seriously. We have no plan.’

‘Sander, you spent thirteen years constructing an elaborate secret base on an asteroid hurtling through space; the whole point of which was to displace a woman through time, stealing her away and then concealing her from a nine-hundred and three year old alien who can travel through time. You should be able to figure out what you should do with a room full of expensive sex toys and two beautiful women. In at least half the time.’

Sander’s brow furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again. He repeated the process, his eyes almost crossing with the effort of constructing a snappy comeback. He gave up.

‘Goddamn it, Mara…’

Mara shook her head, blonde hair flowing around her. Her ice-blue eyes sparkled in that particular way; she was thinking. That was never good.

‘Alright, you slow bastard. Follow my lead. Amy!’ Mara snapped her fingers, never taking her eyes off Sander.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling at the straps of her dress. It simply could not be a good thing; being this used to being naked around one’s kidnappers. Her black dress pooled around her ankles, leaving Amy bare. She gestured widely with her hands, as if to say “happy now?”

Mara laughed, briskly stepping out of her own dress. Underneath she was as naked as Amy, an image that made Sander blink at her in disbelief.

‘Oh, you are awesome!’ He laughed, applauding her. Mara gave a huge, theatrical bow. Sander stared at her every motion, watching the play of tightly toned muscles beneath her perfect, pale skin. She looked up, saw him watching, and grinned.

‘Okay, so you definitely, definitely like what you see,’ She said with a rough giggle. ‘Well, I guess I do owe you a little something… Come here.’

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, standing on the tips of her toes to press her lips against his. Sander’s eyes widened, then closed as he felt Mara poke him in the back and glare at him from their uncomfortably close distance.

Mara was known for committing totally to every action she took; her tongue worked against Sander’s, practically sucking the breath from his lungs. He could feel the warmth of her skin pressed against the fine cloth of his shirt, the soft, weighty feel of her breasts against his chest. She broke the kiss, spinning away from him and giving a long, throaty laugh.

‘Holy hell!’ Sander gasped, drawing in a huge breath. Mara shook her head.

‘Don’t read too much into it, boss man. Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss. So follow that logic now, no matter what happens.’ She stepped closer to him, all lithe grace and intoxicating beauty. Out of the corner of his eye, Sander could see that Amy had taken a seat on the bed and was staring around the room with a bored expression. Normally, that would bother him, but right now he was unable to think of anything but the naked woman in front of him.

‘I’m just asking that you don’t fall in love with me,’ Mara grinned wolfishly, winking at him. Sander gave a little laugh, in the back of his throat, and nodded. Mara slithered down, onto her knees, and lifted her hands to divest Sander of his belt in a single, shockingly strong tug.

‘You are an interesting woman, you know that?’ Sander cocked his head to one side as Mara unzipped his fly.

‘I strive for interesting,’ Mara answered almost immediately, without diverting her eyes from the task at hand. ‘In everything. Just so you know, I don’t usually go for many men. Humanity has spread across a thousand worlds, and every one of them contains the same three types of man: alpha-male, new-age, and assholes. I guess this makes you interesting, too.’ She smiled, then leaned in, sliding the head of his cock into the warm confines of her beautiful mouth.

Sander groaned as Mara’s tongue went mobile, sweeping over every inch of the stiffening member. Her lips formed a tight O, sweeping down to the base, tongue pressed flat against the underside. In seconds, Sander was completely, achingly hard inside Mara’s skilled mouth.

She pulled away, making Sander follow her with his hips. She shook her head, licking the head of his cock one final time before removing her mouth completely. She knelt there, staring up at him slyly, her long fingers slowly caressing his swollen member. Her free hand extended, pointed at Amy.

‘Amy!’ She barked, gesturing to a spot on the carpet beside her. Amy made a frustrated noise, but joined Mara on the floor regardless. Two pairs of sparkling eyes stared up at Sander, and he wondered just what, exactly, he had done in a past life to incur such good fortune.

‘Well? What do you wanna do now, boss?’ Mara grinned, one hand absently tracing up and down Amy’s back, the other up and down Sander’s dick.

Sander didn’t need to think, he already knew, ‘I want to fuck you, Mara.’ He said through gritted teeth, straining with frustration against the blonde’s teasing touch. Mara gave a tinkling, bright laugh.

‘I like that plan!’ Amy piped up, shifting her weight from knee to knee. ‘You two should do that. I’d just be a third wheel.’

‘That’s an outmoded expression…’ Mara mused. ‘Anyway, your suggestion is noted, Sander. All in good time. But why rush things? Both of us are down here… Use your imagination, Sander…’ She purred. ‘For example…’

Mara’s hand entwined itself into Amy’s hair, pushing her forward. She had a strong grip, and Amy had no choice but to open her mouth as she was pushed closer to Sander’s crotch. Mara gently rubbed the tip along the rounded curve of Amy’s lips, tracing it around the soft skin again and again, fingers clenched to keep Amy immobile.

‘Surely you want this, too? Right, Sander?’ She whispered, biting her lower lip. She had to admit, this was working for her, too.

‘Yes, dammit!’ Sander hissed, fists clenched at his sides. He had the strange feeling that making any sudden moves himself would somehow break the spell, and Mara would lose interest in playing. Below him, Amy whimpered, not daring to close her mouth for the same reason, and Sander almost lost it.

‘I think he likes you, Amy,’ Mara giggled. ‘And I think that a part of you is liking this treatment too. Why don’t you show him how willing you are, and maybe we’ll show you how much we like you. If you’re good.’

Mara positioned Sander’s prick at Amy’s lips, and pushed forward, as gently as she could. Amy’s mouth engulfed Sander, taking him down as deep as she could with one stroke. There was something different going on. Something in the air. Mara hadn’t used the collar or anything, but Amy could tell that she was running the show now. She really didn’t want to know what would happen if she disobeyed.

‘It’s all one big love-fest right here…’ Mara said dreamily as she watched Amy perform orally.

They watched, the statuesque blonde and the dark-eyed man, as the young redhead bobbed her head as energetically as she could. He savored the moment, his cock disappearing between her soft, pink lips. Mara watching with undisguised interest, the fingers of her right hand rubbing slowly between her legs. There were very few perfect moments in life; one needed to commit every detail of them to memory. It helped to know that they were there, when times were a little rougher.

‘So, where do you want to… end up, I guess?’ Mara said.

‘You already know where,’ Sander rumbled, mind enflamed and the alpha-male within in total control. He withdrew from Amy and lifted Mara bodily from the floor and tossed her onto the bed, where she bounced, naked flesh jiggling enticingly.

‘Oh yeah?’ Mara smirked. ‘Fuck, alright! Bring it on, if you think you can handle me!’ Her eyes were burning with intense desire and a vague challenge.

‘That’s what I wanted to hear!’ Sander gave a razor-edged grin and charged the bed himself. Mara’s long, graceful legs parted to allow him to step between them. Sander lifted calves that curved into delicate, beautiful feet onto his shoulders. His hands caressed down her thighs, as he slid deeply into her in one smooth motion. She moaned, her eyes capturing his and holding them with her strong, ice blue gaze. He began his first, slow thrusts into her welcoming depths, eyes shackled to hers, searching for… something. The connection had been made; it would be impossible to tear himself away from the perfect clarity of her stare.

Mara stared back, unblinking, her toes curling as the rubbing inside her ignited a powerful heat. She lifted herself up off her back, grabbing Sander’s hand and guiding it to her breasts, using her new leverage to pull him down onto the bed with her. In a rare show of submission, she allowed Sander to dictate the pace of their fucking, wrapping her legs around his waist and surrendering completely to his skilled- and increasingly forceful- thrusts.

He held himself over her, propped up on one arm as his free hand glided across every inch of Mara’s beautiful body. Her skin was perfect, as smooth as marble to the touch. She pulled him down, kissing him forcefully as her hands worked to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. The rich, heavy scent of her perfume, the taste of her mouth on his, the sweet, wonderful warmth of her body melding into Sander’s with every deep thrust, the tiny, delicate sound of her squealing; all of it combined into a single, sensuous moment of pure, unadulterated heat.

But Mara wasn’t done yet. Sander hadn’t just recruited her for her skills in the bedroom, and even in the throes of passion he could see her mind working away behind those intoxicating azure eyes. One hand shot out across the bed, grabbed Amy by the scruff of her neck and forced her in for a rough, crushing kiss that left them both breathless. She grinned, white teeth sparkling and gritted to prevent herself from crying out, and she gestured with her free hand, offering their little pet to him, as though she was just a tool for their mutual pleasure. Sander took full advantage, forcing his tongue into her mouth before dipping his head to tease her delicate pink nipples. He could hear, just past Mara’s increasingly strident pants, Amy’s breath quicken as he did so. Mara nodded as she noticed the look in his eye, one hand trailing down between her legs to rub at her swollen clit.

‘Amy…’ She began, panting with each stroke. ‘Command:… Play with…. Yourself… Uh! Use… One of the t-toys… from the closet… Quickly now! Ah!’

Sander crushed Mara’s body to his now bare chest, his teeth nipping at her shoulder, ‘Well, Mara?’ He whispered in her ear, his hot breath so close it made her shudder with excitement. ‘Am I man enough for you? Handling you…’ He thrust in, causing her to scream, ‘Well enough for your liking?’

‘Oh, fuck yes!’ She groaned, burying her face in his neck. Amy had returned from her trip to the ominous black armoire, having selected a thin silver vibrator for her pleasure. She knelt next to them on the bed, her knees spread as wide as she could. Her hand rose, then fell between her creamy thighs, pressing the vibrator into her folds. The tinny buzz of the machine beginning its work could be heard, when Mara was quiet enough to hear anything but her exaltations.

‘Now, you g-get yourself off, Amy,’ Mara moaned. ‘As many… times as possible.’

Amy whined pathetically as her hand pressed the vibrator harder against her love button. The tiny device was merciless, buzzing against her vulnerable opening, building the terrible pressure and heat within her. The bed beneath her quickly became slick with her juices. Her eyes were drawn inexorably to Sander and Mara’s high-energy lovemaking as if it were a private show just for her. Her eyes clouded with lust and, despite the objections of her mind, she came, teeth gritted and muscles shuddering as the vibrator slipped inside her pussy.

To her horror, she discovered that another climax was building within her, mere moments after coming down from her first. The nature of Mara’s order became clear to her; obviously, she had become bored with merely denying her orgasms until she begged for them.

‘How are you… going, Sander?’ Mara teased through clenched teeth. ‘Ready to… cum yet?’

‘Fuck you, Mara!’ Sander hissed.

‘You already are, genius!’

‘I know! And I can… keep going just as long as you can!’

Mara whimpered, and it was a soft, wonderful sound, ‘Truth is… I don’t know how much longer I can last, boss.’

Sander leaned in and kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip, ‘Then let go and enjoy yourself. There’s no restrictions on cumming between us… or at all, by the sounds of it,’ He jerked his head towards Amy, who was in the throes of a third orgasm.

‘Oh, good. Because I’ve already got off, lover,’ She offered him her trademark sarcastic smile. ‘And now I want you to cum in me, Sander.’ She gave a low groan as he pressed his thumb into her clit. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve done that…’

‘You are fucking magnificent,’ Sander rumbled, bending low to lick at her nipples. He thrust in as deeply as he could, giving off a long, loud growl as he came, unloading shot after shot of cum into Mara’s pulsating tunnel. She grew languid in his arms as he withdrew from her, his still twitching cock suddenly bereft of her warmth. Amy was screaming beside them, but they were lost in the afterglow.

‘Damn, man…’ Mara breathed, kissing Sander on the cheek.

‘Yeah…’ He said vaguely, rolling onto his back beside her. ‘That was fun.’

‘Yes it was!’ Mara chuckled, her eyes drifting to the twitching, shaking form of Amy Pond. ‘What do we do with her?’

‘After letting me do that? Anything you want!’

‘I didn’t “let” you do anything, Sander,’ Mara propped herself up on one arm, anxious to let her boss know that she hadn’t acquiesced to anything. ‘We didn’t do anything I didn’t want to, and after your performance, well… It can be a repeated thing, if you like,’ She broke eye contact, seeming a little uncomfortable. Maybe she had intimacy issues, Sander didn’t know. Didn’t care, either, if what she was offering was casual sex.

‘I would like that, you bloody beautiful thing…’ He pulled closer, nuzzling at the curve of her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

‘Nuh-uh. A kiss is just a kiss, remember?’

‘And a fuck is just a fuck, except when it isn’t, Mara. You were looking kind of cozy with me just then.’

‘You must be mistaken,’ She said, with a little smile. ‘Besides, you shouldn’t ruin the moment. Just enjoy it for what it is, Sander. Don’t think of the future, okay? It just clouds the present.’

‘Alright…’ He said, knowing deep down that this wasn’t over yet. He kissed her again, passionately, deeply. No, this wasn’t quite over. Not yet.

‘I… don’t mean t-to interrupt,’ Amy gasped, sex toy still pressed deeply inside her soaking vagina. ‘Well, actually… Y-yes I do. Ah!’ She cried out as her pussy clenched down around the vibrator and another orgasm struck her like a physical blow.

‘Oh, right… Keep going. I don’t mean to interrupt, either,’ Mara grinned, biting down on Sanders broad shoulder one last time before withdrawing from his embrace, picking herself up off the bed and padding lithely over to the wardrobe.

She swung the doors wide, but from Sander’s perspective the contents of the thing remained a mystery. He toyed with the idea of joining her, but he didn’t want to send the wrong message, and besides, she was way more imaginative when it came to these matters than he could ever be.

She returned to the bed, holding aloft a black silk blindfold in one hand, with the other holding something behind her back. She tossed the blindfold to Sander, ‘You know what to do!’ She said brightly, winking.

He nodded, crawling over to Amy and wrapping the thick material around her eyes, causing her to whimper helplessly, her sweetly scented dew still dripping from between her legs. At another corner of the room, Mara was busy threading a pair of steel shackles through a hook in the roof. At her feet was a bright pink spreader bar.

‘Oh, I see…’ Sander nodded approvingly, prompting Mara to raise a finger to her lips and “Shhh!” him. He laughed. So did she.

Amy’s mouth gaped as she struggled to breathe, huge, wracking sobs of pleasure and shame coursing through her. Her legs trembled as the vibrator continued its merciless work. Her ass was resting in a pool of her own juices, and the muscles of her flanks pulsed and tightened seemingly at random. Her head turned to the source of every noise in the room, fruitlessly trying to penetrate the veil of her blindfold.

Sander took Amy’s hand and pulled her to her feet. The command had not been retracted, so she persisted in fucking herself with the vibrator. Her legs shook, and barely supported her as she was lead under the hook, and her hands were guided firmly up above her head, slid into the cold, biting manacles.

‘Oh, come on!’ Amy cried, as she felt the unyielding metal close around her wrists. At least she was free of the vibrator now.

‘Silence!’ Mara shouted, laying a forceful open-palmed slap on Amy’s shapely bottom. She jerked in her restraints, crying loudly.

‘Please…’ She whimpered.

‘Hey! Didn’t you hear the lady?’ Sander growled, getting into the spirit of this new game. ‘Your Mistress demands silence.’

Mara gave him the thumbs up, nodding with energetic approval. She gave him the universal “go on…” gesture.

‘But since you obviously don’t listen, things will get a little harder for you,’ He continued, reaching up to take hold of the chains and loop them around the hook even tighter, shortening Amy’s available wiggle-room, the end result of which was that she was forced onto the tips of her toes, body hanging there with a delicious forward curve. Her breasts jutted forward, and Sander couldn’t resist reaching up to cup them in his large hands, thumbs tickling the nipples.

‘You are ours, Amy Pond,’ He said slowly, looking to Mara for approval. She gave it with a particularly toothy smile.

‘Okay, hit it, Mara,’ Sander shrugged, stepping away and ceding control to a more experienced party.

‘Good choice, Sander,’ Mara stepped forward, running her hands down Amy’s waist. She wiggled her eyebrows at Sander, and began tickling Amy’s vulnerable skin. She laughed, helplessly, despairingly, sobbing in deep breaths whenever her lungs were exhausted.

‘Stop! Stop!’ She begged breathlessly, and Mara did. Once again, her hand descended, spanking Amy hard enough to leave a red welt.

‘We demanded silence, Pond. Perfectly responsive body, housing a disobedient mind, it seems.’

Sander shook his head, ‘As if we didn’t already know that…’

‘In any case, punishment!’ Mara skipped softly across the carpet, back to the black armoire. She pointed over her shoulder at the spreader bar on the floor, then at Amy. She dipped further into the closet.

Dutifully, Sander took hold of Amy’s ankles and slotted them into the cuffs at either end of the bar, listening to her bite back her protests and whimper as Sander ran a hand firmly down her buttock. With her legs spread wide, Amy’s pussy was on full display, and Sander couldn’t resist running a finger along her dew-covered folds, tasting her juices.

‘Ah-ha! Now we’re cooking with fire!’ Mara crowed, jumping back from the closet and pumping her fists in the air, each hand tightly curled around a small object.

‘What? What’s up?’ Sander moved in for a closer look. Mara glanced up, speculatively. He really was quite a handsome man…

She shook her head, ‘Check this out.’

Mara produced a little black rod and wiggled it in Sander’s face. Sander nodded, understanding dawning on his face.

‘Mara, that’s a rather ugly mind you have.’

‘You love it.’

‘Sure,’ Sander sighed, following Mara to inspect Amy’s helpless form. Mara dipped down, sliding the tiny device along Amy’s slit before driving it in until the end disappeared between her labia. Amy moaned in frustration, her hands pulling against the shackles.

This was a familiar situation; naked, tied and blindfolded. Amy ground her teeth, searching her manacles for any weakness or gap that would allow her to escape. She knew that, even if she were to escape her bonds, she would be frozen in place and reprimanded even more harshly. But it didn’t matter. She needed to do something, anything, to resist what was happening to her. Every second she remained in captivity she was becoming more and more like a possession of these people. She simply had to resist, to fight back, to be herself in the face of each and every new humiliation. If she didn’t stay alert for any chance to defy her captors, then she really was their slave.

Amy’s hips wriggled as the little device settled inside her, mind wandering over every horrible, shameful possibility of what lay in her future. Her eyes were blind; all that was left was the mind’s eye.

Mara tossed a palm-sized remote control up into the air and caught it, hitting a button in the instant it landed. Immediately, the device inside Amy began to expand, thickening and lengthening to fill Amy’s vagina completely. She was stretched, not to the point of being uncomfortable, but to the point of being totally, perfectly filled. Amy’s hips wiggled again; the feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

Mara moved; Amy could sense her moving around, so close to her. What was she planning? Amy shrank back a little, knowing that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good.

Sander’s hands were on her back, pushing her back into the center of her range of movement. Mara’s smaller, delicate hands cupped her breast, teasing the nipple to hardness with skilled fingers.

‘There we go…’ She said slowly, lifting her free hand to clip a solid black nipple clamp onto the erect teat. She repeated the process, and both times Amy yelped in pain but, intelligently, she did not speak.

‘Okay, I think I know what happens now, but would you care to explain it anyway?’ Sander took a seat on the bed, head cocked to one side.

‘It’s easy,’ Mara began. ‘I hit this button, and…’

The device in Amy’s cunt began to vibrate powerfully, stimulating the entire length of her tunnel. She cried out in ecstasy, her hips bucking back and forth, humping the air. Mara hit the button again, and the sensations ceased.

‘I hit the other button, and…’

The nipple clamps began generating electricity, knocking the breath from Amy’s lungs and burning into her chest. Her back arched, and she screamed. Again, the button was pressed.

‘And they operate on timers, so…’

First, the vibrator, making Amy moan. Thirty seconds later it shut off. Thirty seconds after that, the clamps started up, again for thirty seconds, before shutting off.

‘It’s a simple game, Amy,’ Mara said, her face mere inches from the blindfolded captive. ‘I’ll keep these fun little toys on thirty second cycles. If you can remain completely silent for one hour, then nothing further will happen to you today. If you moan, if you scream, if you make any sound at all, you shall use your mouth and pussy to serve us all night.’ Mara’s eyes glinted warmly, ‘If you speak, just one single word, then Sander will take you in the ass. Maybe I will too, there’s plenty of ways for me to accomplish that.’

Amy shrank back to the very edge of her movement range. That had been the one act that she had never allowed. Something about it had just seemed… wrong, somehow. There are certain things that shouldn’t go in certain places, she had always thought. She sobbed.

‘Oh, already? I haven’t even turned the thing on yet!’ Mara said. ‘Not that it matters. The game isn’t actually on yet. But it is now,’ Mara threw the switch, and Amy bore the first vibrations stoically, without even a sound. Mara smiled in satisfaction.

‘I’m going to take a shower,’ Mara yawned. ‘Keep an eye on her.’

‘Oh, can’t I come with you?’ Sander said, with just a touch of neediness. He sort of liked the idea of having Mara again.

‘No, Sander!’ Mara said reproachfully. ‘I really need you to be good, right now!’ She backed away from him into the bathroom, eyes showing concern. Could it be that she had made a mistake letting him get so intimate? She hadn’t realized that sex with her would be so addictive.

She slipped down the small hallway and into the cool tiled bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. What was going on with him? Eye contact during sex? As a rule of thumb, Mara had found that there were plenty of other places that her lovers looked to during sex, but they rarely held her gaze as long as Sander had.

More to the point, what was wrong with her? Sure, the sex had been amazing, but, well… It had just been a whim, but Mara felt that there were repercussions in the offing. She fucking hated having to stick around for the consequences of her actions…

She shook her head to dislodge the thought. Sander was her employer, nothing more. She stepped into the shower, and started the water running over her, hot almost to the point of scalding. There was still plenty to do.

It would be interesting to see whether Amy could last the hour or not…

To be continued…


	6. Amy, Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slave culture of Chroma's underworld beckons, and Amy is just another bargaining tool within it...

Mara leaned against the cool white tiles, feeling the hot water pound against her skin. She smiled, wiggling happily against the wall and closing her eyes. She hadn’t realized how tired she was, during all the action of the day. She had been running on a few hours sleep and pure enthusiasm for a few days now. She couldn’t keep it up for long, but Mara knew that she could function without sleep for a while, if she really needed to.

Even so, she was supposed to be on vacation. That was sort of the point of the expensive suite and the crazy, adventurous sex. It was why Amy was tied up in the other room taking part in another bizarre sex game. She shrugged to herself, listening to Amy’s strident moans and groans through the wall. She could keep going for a while longer. Weariness was nothing a dose of double-coffee couldn’t fix.

The water shut off, and Mara stepped out into the bathroom, shaking out her damp hair. She gasped, jerking with fright away from the mirror. Sander’s reflection grinned.

‘I thought I told you to be good, Sander,’ Mara said. ‘And I definitely told you to stick with Amy.’

‘I can hear her from here,’ Sander said. ‘She’s lost the game, at least in part. I’m kind of hoping that she’ll speak…’ He shook his head, ‘Anyway, I’m wondering why I have to be good? We were having so much fun together…’ He stepped forward, leaning in to kiss her. She swayed away from him.

‘You’re getting attached, Sander. All that staring deeply into my eyes shit. God knows, I’m as up for a fuck as the next person, but in this case the next person is  _you_ , and you are supposed to be sticking it to Amy, not giving me the fucking puppy dog eyes while you’re sticking it to me.’

‘Okay, so I’m interested in you. So shoot me. What would be so bad about the two of us, together?’ Sander furrowed his brow. Outside, Amy screamed, although neither of them could tell if it was in pleasure or pain.

Mara cocked an eyebrow and walked slowly to Sander. Her eyes closely inspected every inch of his face, narrowing as they finally met his own gaze.

‘Sander, how long have you known me?’

‘Eleven years,’ He answered quickly, blinking with confusion but unwilling to pull away from her.

‘And we’ve been living together for all of that time. We’ve worked together, eaten together… You picked me over Shimizu every time we disagreed. We’ve had sex… I’m wondering just what it is that you want me to do, boss man?’

‘What I want you to do? I can think of a few things-‘

‘I know it’s rare, but I’m not joking this time!’ She snapped, cutting him off. ‘Do you know why I’ve kept you at arm’s length all that time, Sander Hackett? Why I never even tried to jump your bones before today, even when you were the only guy for thousands of miles for eleven years? I’ll tell you: It’s because you still wake up in the middle of the night calling out for Elsa. You aren’t over her, not by a long shot.’

His eyes widened, and he found that his words failed him. To have it quantified like that, expressed in a single sentence… it was something else. Of course Sander had always known; every action he had taken in thirteen years had been guided by his rage and grief at the death of his wife. But all of that had become… a sort of background noise, he supposed.  It had become the emotional equivalent of a rattle in the walls; he knew it was there, but he was subconsciously trained to ignore it most of the time.

And all that time, when he had thought himself totally alone in the universe… Mara had been there, hadn’t she? The other constant in his life. Eleven years, and not one day off, not ever. Eleven years they had been together, sharing the joy of the work, and he hadn’t realized. Even Shimizu had failed him on occasion, but not Mara. Beautiful, antagonistic, wry, adversarial, mercurial Mara… For god’s sake, why had she stuck around such a pathetically obsessed shadow of a person?

Still so close, Mara closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was silent, frozen, for the longest time. When she looked back up at him, she was brimming with energy and humour again, her eyes smiling.

‘You see, boss man? You’re still stuck in your rut,’ She shook her head with mock pity, walking away from him. ‘Still in love with a dead woman. But I’m sure you’ll get over it eventually… At least, I hope you do. Anything else would be pathetic. Well, anyway, when you do, I’ll still be around. I’ve nothing better to do.’

‘Hey…’ Sander said weakly.

‘Oh, shut up, Sander. We can still have sex, if you want…’ She sighed in a put-upon manner. ‘Just drop it and come out to play, Hackett.’

He stood, very still, and wondered what had happened to Mara to make her like this. She was truly magnificent, gliding through the world without anything sticking to her. So resilient, so smart, so pretty. She really was a catch, and Sander was beginning to realize that he may have wasted the last thirteen years trapped in his feelings for Elsa.

He didn’t regret his campaign against the Doctor. He didn’t regret enslaving Amy. The Doctor’s second-hand murder was an entirely separate thing. If he hadn’t come to Vesperia, Sander would still be in command, still living with Elsa. He still needed his revenge, no matter the personal growth he went through on the way.

Mara Syfte… What an interesting person. Sander followed her, his footsteps almost instinctual. He was vaguely cognizant that he was paying her, but he knew he would follow her wherever she went. He knew that, at the very least, it would be extremely fun.

Mara Syfte. She had asked him not to fall in love with her.

Maybe she shouldn’t have put that idea in either of their heads.

Mara took a second to lean against the wall when she left Sander standing in the bathroom. Her brow furrowed and her mouth twisted into a frustrated line. She had just been joking with him, when she told him that a kiss was just a kiss. She had intended to have casual sex with Sander, just to see how it felt.

But, well… It had been eleven years! Eleven years in close proximity to this man, just the two of them, and the generally absent Shimizu. People developed feelings in less time than that.

Maybe she had gone too far, talking about love. That word… The moment it had been said it had ignited a spark in both of their minds, and now it was there, hanging over their heads.

That word, hanging over their heads like the sword of Damocles.

That word…

‘Argh!’ She hissed. ‘Fuck it!’ They all had more important things to deal with. And Sander had his own issues to deal with before they could even take a run at that word.

She slipped out into the hall, determined to use Amy to take her mind off of those brewing feelings.

Fuckin’ feelings…

Mara re-entered the main room, Sander right on her heels. They watched in bemused silence as Amy, still blindfolded and shackled to the ceiling, squealed as the vibrator lodged inside her activated, the buzzing filling the room. Her hips bucked forward, her skin twitching in hypersensitivity. Thirty seconds later the sensations stopped, and thirty seconds after that the clamps attached to her nipples electrified, sending a minor current coursing through her like a white heat. She screamed.

Amy’s lightless world had shrunk to consist only of her own aching flesh, the two tormenting toys, and the biting chill of the manacles on her wrists and ankles. Her legs tried to squeeze shut around the spreader bar, and once again failed. The pain and the pleasure were beginning to become indistinct. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began, not that it mattered anyway; thirty seconds of electricity stretched out into an unbearable eternity when they came as regularly as they did. Thirty seconds of agonizingly strong stimulation was not enough to get off on, but it was enough to keep her hanging on the precipice of orgasm just long enough for the clamps to start up again. To her eternal shame, her pussy began to juice at the mere suggestion that either toy was turning on.

In her blind, shaking, moaning world, Amy sensed that someone was drawing nearer to her. The idea flitted by her that it might not be one of her jailers, and she was torn between the shame of being found in this position and the fleeting hope of rescue. Then the cold, dark reality surrounded her again, and she realized that it must be Mara or Sander returning from wherever the hell they had gone. Her mind desperately edged around her options; how long had it been since the game began? Half an hour? Forty-five minutes? One minute? She had lost track of time, of the cycles of the toys, of everything except the blistering sensations of her body. How much longer could she hold out?

The clips stopped their abuse of her tender tits, and it seemed like an instant between that and the moment her vagina erupted with heat and moisture. She snapped.

‘Sander! Mara! Whoever that is, stop this! I-Ah! I can’t take it… Please, I’m begging! Please, please, please!’ She shrieked, her voice shrill and rising as the length of her pussy was stimulated by the cold machine.

Light flooded in as the blindfold was removed. She blinked in the brightness, her eyes wide and desperate for release. Her fingers curled in the shackles, as if reaching for the grinning, naked form that appeared before her.

‘Oh, I guess we broke you…’ Mara said, sounding a little disappointed. ‘You lose big, Amy Pond. How exciting!’ She clapped her hands together brightly. ‘Especially since it was a photo finish, Amy.’ She giggled, pointing to her watch as it lay on the bed. The countdown on it, which Amy assumed Mara had set up before the game began, had only twenty-eight seconds left on the clock. Amy wept openly.

‘Hell yeah!’ Sander whooped. Amy sank limply against her restraints as the devices were turned off and the vibrator was removed from her body, glistening in a layer of her juices. She knew what was coming; she had lost the game, and she would pay for such a loss with her virgin ass.

‘I’m sort of wondering whether we should leave the clamps on her, Mara…’ Sander mused. ‘Y’know keep her in line?’

Mara laughed, ‘Oh, you and I, Sander? Same wavelength. Totally simpatico.’

‘That’s what I said a minute ago, and you said no,’ Sander said blankly.

‘If you keep bringing that up, I won’t want to play with you anymore, lover boy. Shut your hole, and be patient. Anyway, I still like your idea. Let’s leave them on her.’

‘No, please!’ Amy begged frantically, her nipples so delicate and burning in pain. ‘Please, take them off!’

Mara narrowed her eyes, twirling the soaking sex toy idly in her palm, ‘Alright, Pond. I’ll tell you what: you clean off this dildo, and I’ll take ‘em of you.’

‘Alright, anything!’ Amy cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

‘With her mouth, I assume?’ Sander asked, self-effacingly.

‘But of course, sir,’ Mara giggled.

Amy tried to muster a protest, but failed. She had been around these two long enough to know that they always got what they wanted from her. She opened her mouth with a shaking, despondent sigh, her tender nipples throbbing. Mara slowly fucked her mouth with the glistening toy, the mixed taste of plastic and her own juices revolting her. She gagged as Mara hit the back of her throat, mercilessly twisting the device before pulling out.

Her tongue worked across the shaft, rapidly clearing the evidence of her own arousal from the toy with a desperate energy; she just needed to get this over with as soon as possible. Her mouth was stretched uncomfortably by the terrible device, her throat rubbed raw by Mara’s constant thrusting motions.

‘I don’t know; clean enough yet?’ Mara said, withdrawing the vibrator from Amy’s lips with a satisfying pop and showing it to Sander. He rolled his eyes at his partner’s teasing, and nodded, wishing to get the show moving again.

Mara was suddenly very close to Amy, her hands stroking her trembling haunches, ‘Now, Miss Pond… Are you going to take your punishment like a good little bitch? Or are you going to resist? Frankly, I don’t care either way, but you might. See, if you play up, I’ll tie you down and personally find a way to make you completely airtight with cock while Sander fucks your ass anyway. You get me?’

‘This is insane…’ Amy moaned. ‘You people are insane!’ She screamed madly, screwing her eyes shut and bucking her body against Mara, pushing her away. She had obviously reached her limit.

‘My, my…’ Mara purred. ‘You seem to have us pegged, slut. Quite accurate.’

‘I am  _not a slut!_ ’ Amy growled, her voice cracking in despair. It rather ruined the anger she was trying to muster. In truth, she was running on empty. In all her life, she had never had sex like this; so forceful, so possessive. Being raped, over and over, with no thought as to what she was feeling… She couldn’t take much more.

‘Please! The way you were moaning… I bet you would have begged for cock if you hadn’t been afraid of speaking. You’re a whore, and you’re loving this. Admit it, and we’ll let you down.’

Sander stared at Mara. Something had changed in her. She was getting into this bondage game with far more gusto than usual, and that was saying something. Was she trying to forget what had happened in the bathroom? Was she trying to forget that he was interested in her? Or- most likely, if Sander knew her at all- was she trying to get her head back in the game at hand and away from any emotional stuff? Mara never forgot anything, not for long, anyway.

Sander thought it best to go along with what was happening; Mara tended to dictate the schedule anyway, what was the point of fighting her now?

‘I won’t,’ Amy hissed through clenched teeth.

‘Oh, alright then,’ Mara nodded, all faux-reason. ‘That’s fine. We’ll just hoist you up higher and Sander and I can take it in turns getting all up in your business. I suppose you’re right: Who needs mercy when the punishment is so much fun?’

‘Oh, god…’ Amy moaned, her voice tiny and weak. ‘Alright… I’m a slut. I’m your whore… Happy?’

‘Getting there,’ Sander sang. ‘Keep going.’

‘Yeah,’ Mara grinned. ‘Beg our boy here to fuck your ass. Look into his eyes and beg, whore.’

Amy sobbed, staring into Sander’s darkly glinting eyes, ‘Please, Sander-‘

‘Master!’ Mara barked.

‘Please… M-master,’ Amy sobbed again. ‘Please fuck my… fuck my ass.’

‘Well, it’d be mean to deny her that!’ Sander said. ‘Let her down, Mara!’

Amy was lowered back down to the floor, and Mara unlocked the cuffs around her wrists. Conspicuously, she left the spreader bar locked to her ankles, making it hard for Amy to hobble over to the bed. Mara pushed her down onto her stomach over the edge of the bed, kicking at the bar to force her knees up and her perfect, creamy ass high into the air.

‘And the first round goes to the gentleman,’ Mara bowed to Sander, moving away to sit on the edge of the bed, her hand at the small of Amy’s back, holding her down. It was easy enough to distract herself, but Sander was like a broken record. He needed something to take his mind off of her. Mara suspected that Amy’s tight little butt would do nicely.

‘You ever had anything up in there before, Amy dearest?’ Sander said, stepping close and running his hand over Amy’s smooth butt, eyes filled with lust.

‘No!’ Amy snapped back, looking over her shoulder. ‘Never, you complete and utter bastard!’

‘Well, then… This will be a day of new experiences,’ Mara said, drawing out her syllables sensuously. ‘It’s quite a feeling, the first time.’

‘Mara, have I ever told you that you’re amazing?’ Sander asked.

‘Almost constantly.’

‘Oh. Well, good.’

‘We’re burning daylight, here,’ Mara gave an impatient gesture. ‘Stick it in, Sander.’

He shrugged and stepped up to Amy’s backside. He leaned in close, one hand sliding up her thighs to rub between her legs, ‘I’ll go slow,’ He whispered to her. ‘I’m not a total sociopath, Amy.’

‘Oh, yeah?’ She hissed back, her hips moving against his fingers despite her anger. ‘You are still raping me, remember?’

‘Oh yes,’ Sander smiled. ‘I remember.’ Two fingers slid into her dripping cunt, tearing a moan from his captive. His thumb stroked at her clit, making her shudder in revulsion and unwanted pleasure. Mara nodded approvingly, and Sander smiled.

‘You will cum for me, even so,’ He breathed, spreading Amy’s pert cheeks and pressing the head of his hard dick against her virgin opening. ‘Oh, this is going to be fun…’ He said, pushing forward, just slightly. Her asshole began to open up around him, and Amy buried her head in the sheets and growled in pain and rage, muffling her complaints in the bed.

Sander pushed in steadily, inch after inch of solid cock disappearing into Amy’s behind, until he was completely buried inside her. He exhaled a little groan, savouring the vice-like grip Amy had on his dick. His head tipped to the ceiling.

‘Well, this is an interesting sensation…’ He mused.

‘I’ll bet…’ Mara thought aloud. ‘I’ve always wondered about, Y’know…’

‘The fascination? Or how it feels, from my end?’

‘Both,’ Mara shrugged, her fingers absently toying with Amy’s hair as her hips shifted position to try and assuage the pain in her ass. ‘It’s kind of weird, don’t you think?’

‘It’s not usually my cup of space-tea either,’ Sander grunted, working his way slowly in and out of Amy’s tender bottom. ‘But it does have its advantages. She’s tight as hell back here, although that’s hardly surprising.’

‘Eh. As long as you’re enjoying yourself.’

Amy moaned despairingly. Having this happen to her was bad enough, without the two of them talking so casually, as though she wasn’t even there. Like she was just something to be used…

As if the pain wasn’t enough to worry about. Her ass felt like it was on  _fire_ , but Sander’s slow fingering between her legs was making her squirm, each movement bringing a fresh stab of discomfort to mingle with the growing heat inside her. She  _hated_  how easily these two could play her like an instrument.

But her hips bucked against the invading fingers as Sander became accustomed to the interior of her backside, and began to move faster. She alternated moaning in pleasure and grunting in pain. To Sander and Mara, each noise was perfect, a symphony distilled into a few seconds of pure sensation.

As Sander continued to screw Amy, he began to hear things a little differently. In his time with her he had gotten well accustomed to each and every noise she made. Her voice, distorted with lust, was an open book to him. So he caught the subtle changes in the tenor of her screaming very quickly.

The little slut…

‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?’ Sander said with a laugh. ‘You’re enjoying me fucking your ass, right?’

‘No!’

‘Yeah? Well, watch this,’ Sander plunged forward, his cock in her balls-deep. At the same time, he twitched his fingers inside her cunt, his thumb brushing against her clit. Immediately, Amy arched her back and moaned, long and loud. Her fingers dug into the sheets and her pussy spasmed around his hand as she came, orgasm slamming into her like a bomb blast, shattering her ability to do anything except moan like a whore and grind herself on Sander’s cock.

Mara tipped back her head and laughed boisterously at the display. She grabbed Amy’s still trembling head and forced her to look back over her shoulder into Sander’s eyes.

‘Admit it, slut. You just came for him, with his cock buried in your ass and his fingers fucking that sweet pussy of yours. You ground up on him like a two-dollar whore. Say it!’

Amy’s eyes clenched shut, tears squeezed out of the corners, ‘I came for you, Master,’ She said in a soft, timid voice. ‘I came, with your cock in my ass and your fingers in my pussy. I…’ She sobbed, ‘I came like a whore just for you…’

‘Wonderful,’ Mara sighed wistfully. ‘Fill her up, stud.’

‘As if you even needed to say so,’ Sander groaned, thrusting in as deeply as possible and unloading his balls deep into Amy’s anal cavity. She sobbed softly at this final violation, mind roiling with shame and arousal, horrified at what she had just said, but knowing at the very core of her being that it was the truth, and that she hadn’t been coerced overmuch into saying it.

‘Woo!’ Sander whooped, withdrawing from Amy. ‘That was fun!’

‘You have fun, sweet thing?’ Mara patted Amy’s head, suddenly all sweetness and light.

Amy just moaned indistinctly. She was done. There was nothing left. Just the edge of exhaustion, and the tiny aftershocks of lust. She couldn’t go on; any more and they would snap her in two.

‘I guess you’re up, Mara,’ Sander clapped his hands together and stepped away from the beautiful, limp captive.

‘That’s right…’ Mara said, pursing her lips. ‘But I have to admit, I’m kind of at a loss as to what to do…’

‘Oh, come on!’ Sander laughed, staring at her. ‘You?  _You’re_  at a loss? You don’t have some weird little fucking thing stored up for a rainy day?’

‘That’s not what I said, Sander,’ Mara said coldly. ‘The expression is “spoiled for choice,” I think.’

Amy shuddered, not daring even to move, horrified that they would even think of continuing. Her mind was a grey-edged void of exhaustion; she couldn’t even imagine what new torments Mara would devise for her, and how her tender, aching body would react.

‘Well, let’s just do the first thing that comes to mind,’ Sander shrugged.

Mara paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing, ‘Black rose.’

Sander tilted his head to one side in confusion, but his face lit up when he finally understood, ‘Ah. Got it. Good choice. I’d sort of forgotten where we were for a minute.’

‘Well, then it’s a good thing you have me,’ Mara rolled her eyes and smiled. ‘We need clothes. Amy, not so much.’

********************

 

Amy’s eyes shifted uncomfortably around the room, her hands attempting unsuccessfully to cover her naked flesh from the hungry gazes of the strangers around her. Mara skipped ahead as they entered a large, open area on the lower levels of Shangri-La. This was one of the many “party floors” that dominated the lower recreational floors; essentially huge centres of distilled, committed hedonism for all the guests to enjoy.

‘I’ll get us hooked up!’ Mara sang over her shoulder as she flounced her way through the crowd, attracting her own share of attention in a low cut tank-top and denim shorts. However, the crowd seemed to part and shift aside for the luminous presence of the blonde woman, as though it could sense that something was different about her; another hint would have been that she was easily the loudest thing in a room full of loud drunks.

She drummed on the bar energetically as Amy shrunk back from the rest of the world, feeling so completely vulnerable that grabbing hold of Sander actually seemed like a good idea. He looked down in surprise when he felt her take hold of his arm, but felt that only an idiot would refuse the naked woman currently pressing herself against him.

He had to admit, though; there were a lot of terrifying people in this place. Sander felt like he needed some support himself. He stood in the corner as unobtrusively as possible, enjoying Amy’s warmth on his arm; she seemed to be clinging to him for safety while simultaneously pulling away from him in fear- Sander had a mental image of these two disparate motions splitting her in two. Mara had allowed her to shower before they left, removing the sweat of her previous exertions and leaving her skin damp and glistening attractively in the low, warm light. Mara attracted Sander’s attention with a wave, then motioned to a table in the opposite corner. Sander pulled Amy along.

As they crossed the floor, Amy was brought within arm’s length of a number of anonymous degenerates, a number of them took it upon themselves to reach out and touch her. Hands cupped her breasts, stroked down her ass and thighs, fingers slipped into her pussy. She gasped, shrinking away from the intrusive appendages as Sander dragged her forward, apparently unaware of her molestation. A heavyset man reached up and pinched Amy’s nipple, causing her to scream and Sander to look over his shoulder, grinning.

Mara was sitting at the polished table with a bemused expression when they approached, watching as the few patrons nearest Amy reached out to steal one last stroke or fondle of her soft, curvaceous flesh. The frustration in her eyes was wonderful; Mara could see that the only thing stopping the redhead from slapping their hands away was the steely glint of the Command Collar around her neck, a small black rose pendant twisting gently from a clip above her throat.

That pendant was key to Mara’s plans for tonight, and she could see a number of people around her changing their own plans in the light of the unassuming piece of jewellery too. It was a signal, an invitation to come and negotiate with her for a little time with Amy. Slave cultures… She loved that they existed.

‘That get your motor running, Amy?’ Mara smirked. ‘All those strange hands on you?’

‘No,’ Amy said coldly, wrapping her arms around her to cover her chest.

‘Hmm, that’s interesting,’ Mara mused. ‘It would have gotten  _me_  going. Sit down.’ She pointed to a chair opposite her. Sander recognized the gambit immediately, and he laughed, dropping heavily onto a seat against the wall. Amy followed suit, sitting down in a chair that seemed to have been pulled from some other table; it was black, where all the others were white. Her ass wriggled unconsciously against the cool surface beneath her, and her back curved defensively away from the chair as she attempted feebly to cover her nudity.

Sander rolled his eyes and leaned his head on one arm, ‘Just sit normally, Amy…’ He sighed, eyes drooping. ‘I don’t want to have to order you to do it, but I will. And there will be punishment.’

Amy gave a weary growl as her hands fell limply to her sides, her eyes staring daggers at Sander as the eyes of many others stared at her now uncovered curves.

‘I went ahead and ordered for us all,’ Mara shrugged and sank lower in her seat. ‘I figured I knew what you all need.’ Her eyes shifted to regard the approaching figure of a scantily clad serving girl, probably the slave of some powerful business partner invested in the Shangri-La tower. She made an approving little cluck in the back of her throat as the soft-curved beauty grew closer and placed a trio of glasses onto the table. Each one contained a large shot of a milky brown liquid that swirled enticingly in the frosted glass.

‘Good choice,’ Sander said shortly, taking a long swig from his glass.

‘Okay, so what kind of sick aphrodisiac is in this stuff?’ Amy spat venomously. ‘I’m gonna drink this and turn into some sex-crazed fucktoy, am I?’

‘We’re all drinking it, Amy,’ Sander said, and continued to do so, almost demonstratively.

‘That isn’t incredibly compelling,’ Amy retorted, poking suspiciously at her glass. ‘You’ve done a lot of things that I find pretty fucking despicable, Sander.’ Her nose curled in disgust.

‘Oh, just drink it, naked Amy!’ Mara snapped. ‘And get that sour look off your pretty little face. You look much better smiling… or biting your lip and moaning. Now, which of those sounds better to you right now?’ The threat was palpable in the air.

Amy dropped her gaze to the table, one hand reaching out to tentatively grip the glass. She was utterly exhausted; the basic level of resistance that she had offered thus far had drained the last of her strength. She felt hollow, like everything good or true about her had been shovelled out of her and replaced with… well, sweat and cum and whatever else it was that Sander and Mara were pumping into her.

‘So what is this stuff, really?’ Amy sighed, perfectly aware that they could lie to her and she would still drink it.

‘Here they call it Rocket Fuel,’ Mara said, taking a sip with a long, drawn-out, hissing sigh. ‘I’ve always just called it double-coffee, but no matter the name, one thing is clear: you don’t need to sleep for a day with a cup of this stuff under your belt.’

‘Oh, so  _that’s_  what you’re planning!’ Amy snarled. ‘Going to fuck me all night, are we?’

‘Command: Drink the fucking stuff,’ Mara said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. ‘We can get to the fucking later, don’t you think? You should feel lucky that we’ve been so good to you, Amy. Sander’s so gentle, and both of us let you cum. Aren’t many masters in here that do both of those consistently.’

Amy’s hand raised the glass to her lips, allowing the cool, sweet liquid slide down her throat. Once again, the future surprised her: the stuff tasted like coffee, but the warmth and light that spread further through her wrecked body with every sip was a pleasant shock. Amy felt energy coursing through her, wrapping around her like a warm hug and bringing back something of herself that she had lost during the interminable fucking earlier in the day. She felt like… Herself, again, instead of just a shadow or toy. She felt like a legitimate person once more.

She felt the wonderful, validating rage flow back into her like magma, filling her up, making her skin burn with humiliation. Making her eyes spark into wildfire aggression and hate. Finally, acquiescence would be her state of body again, not her state of mind. God, it felt  _good_  to be angry with her captors again!

‘See? It’s working already,’ Mara guffawed, seeing the fight flow back into her slave. ‘I  _like_  that fire in you, Amy! It makes breaking you down so much more… fun,’ She smiled her shark’s smile, canine teeth glinting.

‘Fuck you, you crazy blonde bitch!’ Amy hissed, opting for direct aggression to reassert that she was, in fact, back in business.

Mara tilted her head to one side, eyes positively incandescent with delight, ‘Ha! Yes, she’s back alright! I was getting a little worried that we’d totally shattered her a while ago. Hey, look, Sander! Amy’s back!’

‘I see that,’ Sander said vaguely, eyes roaming speculatively over Amy’s body. She stared icily back at him, determined not to give him even an inch. Revitalized, Sander was thinking of some very specific inches that he could give to Amy. Repeatedly.

It was easy to see that the energy drink had done Amy a world of good, as it had for all three of them. In Amy, the change was particularly noticeable; she was lit from within by the old internal fire that had filled her spirit during the early days they had spent together. Her skin glowed with it, pristine and creamy white, with the old exhausted bloodlessness a thing of the past. Her hair, damp and wavy, fell strategically across her chest, covering her breasts and leaving Sander a view of her cleavage. Her lips pouted, blowing him a sarcastic, challenging kiss.

Mara leaned across the table and slid her fingers under the leather collar that Sander had replaced on Amy’s neck. She tugged forward, jerking Amy’s head down lower and breaking her eye contact with Sander. She pulled Amy close, smothering her in a deep kiss that Amy actively fought against, pressing her lips closed against the intrusion of Mara’s tongue.

‘That’s right… Fight me, Amy,’ Mara breathed in her ear. ‘You fight… That’s good. But remember who’s going to win, alright?’

Mara’s hand slid down Amy’s bare skin, between her beasts, over her belly, and between her legs. She slid a finger inside her, deeply within her, and curled it. The message was clear: “I own you.”

‘Tell me what you’re thinking, Amy,’ Mara whispered, slowly pushing her finger in and out of Amy.

‘I’m thinking of how nice it would be to hit you, Mara,’ Amy said, ice tinkling off every syllable.’ I’d really rather like that… Uh!’ She moaned as Mara twisted her finger over a spot that she knew from experience was especially sensitive.

‘Well… It’s been a while since I’ve been the sub… No, better not. Wouldn’t want you to get ideas above your status, would we?’ Mara removed her hand from between Amy’s legs, drawing her fingernails sharply across the soft skin of her inner thigh as she did so. Amy responded with a quick intake of breath.

There was a panel on this table, the options displayed on which serving as a clear reminder as to the purpose of this place, assuming the myriad downcast and submissive eyes of the slaves in various states of undress weren’t enough of a clue. These were meeting places for the rich and debauched. And Amy was sitting in a seat specifically designed for the slaves among the crowd.

Mara pressed a square on the panel, making it light up, making Amy yelp out loud, making Sander jump in his seat. Making her giggle at the chain reaction.

‘What! What’s wrong  _now_?’ Sander said, looking around him for the source of the disturbance.

‘Look down!’ Mara laughed roughly, watching as Amy squirmed around on her chair. Sander slid his searching gaze under the table, his eyes widening as he found what he was looking for.

‘Oh… That’s just… That’s not… hygienic…’ He said witheringly, shaking his head. ‘I didn’t know they could do that…’

‘Ours can’t!’ Mara giggled girlishly. ‘She’s the one in the slave chair, not us.’

Amy’s chair had morphed, growing a pair of phallic appendages that plunged into Amy’s pussy and ass, effectively pinning her to the chair.

‘That is  _not_  what that technology was made for,’ Sander observed; it had originally been developed for self-repairing combat androids- his company controlled a large slice of that market. ‘I hope they wash those at the end of the day…’

‘It does other things too,’ Mara shrugged, hitting another button that set off a familiar sounding buzzing from Amy’s lap, making her shiver and grind her hips against the seat. ‘That, for instance.’

‘Stop it, Mara!’ Amy demanded, the muscles in her belly growing taut as she tried unsuccessfully to pull away.

‘No,’ Mara said flatly. ‘Why on earth should I, slave?’

Try as she might, Amy couldn’t suppress the sensations of the dual assault on her nether-regions. The dildos had a fluid life of their own, undulating and pulsing inside her in such a way that they sought out the places in her that would make her squeal and licked across them every few seconds. Her vagina clamped down on the intruding device as she gritted her teeth against the rising, pressurized ecstasy. She couldn’t keep the moans, squeals, whimpers and gasps from bubbling up from her constricted throat, each one increasing the impromptu audience, some of the braver ones even leaving their own table to gather around to get a better look.

Amy’s hands lashed out, slamming down on the table hard enough to make the now empty glasses jump and clatter loudly. She wanted, more than anything, to fight back, to resist. To wrap her hands around Mara’s neck and show her who the  _real_  bitch was. But to do so would be to incur the show stopping force of the collar, and the clinical retribution of her cruel masters. To do so would be pointless, and so she would endure this latest torture. She would endure, and always hope that when the Doctor finally tracked her down, he would reconsider his pacifist stance, even if it was an exception just for her.

By this point, many of the assembled audience had noticed the black rose pendant Amy was sporting, and had begun hushed negotiations with Mara for a little private time with the redheaded slave. Sander tried to break into the conversation, protesting that  _he_  was the one bankrolling this little operation, but cognizant that, money or no, Mara was the one who had always ran this particular show.

Mara had apparently reached some kind of equilibrium with a group of three lean, tall gentlemen dressed in expensive suits when a fourth broke into the conversation, grinning confidently and exuding an aura of self-assuredness that set Sander’s teeth on edge. He  _hated_  it when people were confident in themselves; it was a trait that always slid over into obnoxiousness, it could never stay at appropriate levels.

‘So, what’s your price, little lady?’ The confident fourth said, leaning down to kiss Mara’s hand. What an  _asshole_.

‘There’s no price, guy,’ Mara said, tilting her head in a mixture of confusion and amusement. ‘Just be gentle with her. No permanent damage or bruising. Mouth and pussy only, not the ass, and nothing overly gross, understand?’

The fourth glanced at the squirming, gasping Amy, and shook his head, ‘Her? No. She’s appealing, certainly, but I was talking about you.’ He pointed at Mara, ‘How much for you?’

Mara opened her mouth to speak, but Sander stood, noticing that she didn’t look nearly angry enough for what this newcomer had just implied, ‘Listen, dude. She’s not for sale. She’s with me.’

The fourth looked over his shoulder at Sander, and snorted derisively, ‘Who’s talking to you, buddy? I believe I was speaking to the woman.’

Sander placed a hand on the table, ‘Yes. And now you’re talking to me. I admit, it’s not a situation I’m happy about either, and I hope it will be over soon, but here we are. So let’s get this over with quickly so you can go about doing… whatever it is you do, and I can do something interesting with my time. Mara is not for sale. Go away.’

‘Sander-‘ Mara began.

‘You’re a talky little man, aren’t you?’ The fourth said, drawing himself up to his full height. ‘But I’m still not talking to you. Just let me finish my negotiations so that the two of us,’ He laid a hand possessively on Mara’s shoulder, ‘can be on our way.’

‘Oh, wait,’ Mara said. ‘You really do think I’m a prostitute? Alright, Sander: Get him.’

‘Please,’ The fourth scoffed. ‘Dressed like that around here? You’re just begging for it, girl. I’ll bet you-‘

The newcomer went over sideways as Sander’s fist collided with his jaw with a satisfyingly meaty sound. ‘Just because someone is dressed like a whore doesn’t mean she literally is one!’ Sander growled, slamming his fist into his opposite palm.

‘Oh, how romantic!’ Mara deadpanned.

‘You know what I mean!’ Sander huffed with a shrug.

‘Do I?’ Mara said, throwing her hands wide. ‘Do you know what you mean?’

‘Sort of!’ Sander exclaimed, turning to his prostrate foe, ‘Now, go away. You’re beginning to bore me.’

The fourth picked himself up and backed off, complaining the whole way. Mara stood and walked around the table to hug Sander.

‘My hero!’ She exclaimed in a shrill, girlish voice, acid sarcasm practically dripping from every word. She kissed him on the cheek, then grabbed him by the collar and began leading him away.

‘Hey, what’s up?’ Sander asked, looking back at Amy as she was lifted from the chair and placed on her back on the now cleared table.

‘Fuck. Now.’ Mara answered without looking back. She had no reason to worry about leaving Amy alone with them. Unlike the fourth man, the three she had engaged for this task were scrupulous about the whole agreement. Besides, there were security drones around the place that had witnessed the agreement being made; Amy was registered to her and Sander, if anything happened to her those drones would step in and stop it. As for Amy herself, Mara had issued an order for compliance within reason to the rich gentlemen. She would be just fine, although Mara wondered whether they would be able to make her enjoy it like she and Sander could.

The pair of them disappeared into the men’s room. Sometimes Mara liked the classic settings. The door slammed closed behind them.

Amy watched as, for the first time in a long time, she was separated from her captors. Part of her crowed; this was her first chance to escape in forever!

The elation only lasted a matter of seconds before cold, painful reality closed in once more; even if she was free of Sander and Mara, that just meant that she had been left alone with a group of strangers on an alien world thousands of miles from an earth that would be completely unrecognizable even if she found some way to get there.

Nevertheless, she tried to wrench her body into movement, the thought of escape too valuable not to act upon it. But her limbs wouldn’t move, that cursed collar feeling cold around her neck. She gritted her teeth as she was lifted bodily onto the cool unyielding table, a pair of surprisingly gentle hands snaking between her thighs to guide her legs apart. Amy looked around; found that she was surrounded on all sides by an audience of unmoving men and women, all eyes glued on her and the three men above her.

These people knew when free entertainment was in the offing, that was for sure…

The man who had hold of her thighs regarded Amy with coolly clinical interest, noting every peak and valley of her delicious body. He smiled a gentleman’s smile and stroked a hand down Amy’s belly, her muscles quivering at his touch.

‘You just lay back, young lady,’ He said, and for the first time Amy realized that he was old enough to be her father- although he certainly took far better care of himself than that. ‘Lay back and enjoy.’

Amy shook her head and raised herself up onto her elbows, ‘No, wait-‘ She was silenced by a finger on her lips.

‘No,’ Said a much younger man, roughly her own age, that stood above her head, ‘You don’t get to talk.’ His voice was soft, but firm enough that Amy knew no opposition could be tendered. Besides, the collar was working to their voices, in a limited capacity. Amy felt her tongue grow soft and pliant in her mouth; she would be speechless until their engagement was concluded. She did note the shape of the order didn’t disallow  _other_  kinds of noises; these people were almost as proficient with the Command Collar as Sander was.

The third man was staying quiet, which Amy found distinctly unsettling. There was something in him; in the way he stood with his back curving over her, the way his fringe fell to cover his eyes, his brittle, overly sharp smile.

‘Oh, don’t worry about him,’ Said the older man, seemingly reading her thoughts. ‘He’s a gentle soul, really. Just a little quiet.’

‘Can we get down to business?’ Said the younger man impatiently.

‘Ah, yes,’ Said the older man. ‘That.’

The hand that had come to rest on Amy’s pelvis moved down further to caress between her legs. His fingers came up glistening, coated in the dew of her previous arousal.

‘I must say, your mistress has a very enticing sales pitch,’ The older man said approvingly, his damp hand plunging between her legs. ‘Not to mention, she does know how to prepare a slave for the deed…’

Amy moaned as his experienced fingers moved inside her, as the younger man stroked his hand through her luxuriously thick hair, as the silent man kneaded her breasts. Every sound she made was tinged in a mix of lust and tantalizing despair as she realized that, even free of Sander and Mara, she was still entirely within their power, even to the point where she would be fucked by three strangers.

The older man saw no need to delay any further; the girl was already dripping wet and her hips ground against his hand with every forward thrust. He extended a single finger from his free hand, poking Amy in the chest and lowering her back down onto her back. Her head drooped to one side, refusing to meet his gaze as she heard a zipper drop. In moments she felt the unfamiliar cock prodding against her pussy, finding entry into her slick tunnel.

He set up a gentle pace, slowly screwing Amy in such a way that his cock rubbed with increasing friction against her sensitive walls. Even looking away from this sight, Amy began a series of deep, pleasured, tortured sobs as the heat built into a heavy ball in the pit of her stomach.

Then another zipper descended, and Amy felt a firm hand grab hold of her own and lift it. The silent man, having obviously drawn the short straw, wrapped her long, delicate fingers around his throbbing erection and directed her to stroke him. Amy wanted nothing more than to refuse, a look of revulsion flitting across her face, but she knew that a single word from any of these newcomers would make it happen regardless of what she wanted. She sniffled, her fingers travelling the length of his shaft.

In the back of her mind, she knew what was coming even before it did. The younger man shifted position, guiding Amy’s head around so that she was staring down the eye of a third tumescent phallus. She whined at what she was now expected to do, her eyes closing, tears squeezed from the corners. With one cock already lodged deep within her and bringing her closer and closer to a thunderous climax, and with another stroked to hardness by her own hand, Amy knew there was no point in arguing. Things had already progressed beyond the point of no return. Sobbing, her lips parted.

The younger man rubbed the head of his cock across her cheek and down over her chin, the sheer heat and heft of it causing Amy’s skin to crawl with distaste. He grinned, pressing the tip into her mouth and against her tongue, forcing it down to the floor of her mouth. He savoured the soft, wet texture of the muscle as it rippled and tensed against his member, and the look of disgust in the slave’s eyes as the taste of him filled her mouth.

Amy’s nose filled with the scent of sweat and expensive soap as the hard, hot piece of meat filled her mouth and her face was brought closer and closer to the younger man’s crotch. His hand was on the back of her head, preventing her escape as his hips pushed slowly forward toward Amy’s sweet, fuckable mouth.

God this bitch is hot, he thought, enjoying the sensation of Amy’s feather-soft lips wrapped around his dick. He slid his full length into her mouth, making her gag and try to pull away. He savoured the vibrations caused by her muffled protests, pushing in as deeply as possible and staying there, the tip of his cock lodged in her throat.

The older man groaned and thrust forward into Amy’s increasingly heated cunt, starting a chain reaction where Amy slid forward over the table, forcing the younger man’s cock further down her throat. She coughed violently and pulled away, but the younger man increased the pressure on the back of her head, stopping her from completely removing his prick from her mouth. It rested on her tongue, her lips forming a slack seal around it.

‘Now, don’t you stop, slave,’ The younger man said in a hoarse voice. ‘Don’t you stop.’

He slid deeper, directing Amy to bob her head on his achingly hard meat. She found herself at the centre of a chaotic, fucking mass; one cock now pounding her pussy, one forcing its way down her throat, another with her hand wrapped around it, and the constant pressure of the staring audience leaning in closer to get a better look at her tormented flesh. Fresh tears began to flow as she the reality of her situation really began to sink in.

She whimpered around the knob in her mouth, pleasure racing up her spine despite herself. The older man was incredibly skilled at what he was doing, his cock rubbing deep inside her. He began a slow fingering motion over her engorged, needy clit, making every muscle in her body convulse and shudder with desire. Amy’s mind flowed with pleasure and confusion, knowing that she should be horrified that she was being raped by three strangers, but unable to deny the storm of heat growing in her belly.

Oh no, Amy thought, please no…

Her pussy clamped down around the cock lodged in it, her legs wrapped around the older man’s waist and she screamed around the dick in her mouth as her back arched in orgasm. Her juices spilled freely as she came, her legs shaking and her breasts jiggling. She closed her eyes, ashamed, as the crowd erupted into applause at her thunderous, screaming climax.

The older man grunted as the slave’s vagina pulsed and spasmed around his cock, tipping him over the edge into his own orgasm. Amy sobbed at each pulsing thrust, feeling him fill her up with shot after shot of hot cum.

Seconds later, she felt the first blast of salty cum on her tongue as the younger man finished up. Perhaps feeling that Amy hadn’t been humiliated enough, or perhaps just playing up for the crowd, the younger man slipped his cock from her mouth and aimed, shooting his load all over her face. Amy flinched, moaning in despair at each shot that coated her face. Her hand clenched on the silent man’s dick, pushing him over the edge too.

He gripped her wrist and aimed his cock so that he came over her tits, her chest covered in his sticky load. All three men withdrew, the younger man wiping his dick clean in Amy’s hair. Amy lay still, panting and sobbing, crying and covered in cum. She tried to yell something, but found that she still wasn’t able to speak. A tiny, despairing noise escaped her throat.

‘Woo!’ Came Mara’s voice from the back of the crowd. ‘That’s what I call a show!’

She slipped to the fore, dragging a dazed looking Sander by the hand. She peered closely at the thoroughly messed up Amy, her neck craning to inspect her from multiple angles.

‘So, how was that, Amy?’ Mara grinned. ‘Seemed as though you liked that, the way you were screaming.’

‘Fuck you!’ Amy panted, the anger glinting in her eyes rendered meaningless by her cum-coated face.

A towel landed in her lap, and she heard a voice retreating from the room, ‘There you are, young lady!’ It was the older man. ‘Thank you, that was wonderful!’

‘C’mon, this place is beginning to bore me,’ Mara sighed as Amy began desperately wiping herself off. Her furious eyes filled with tears, a hoarse growl escaped her throat, and she pivoted on the table, launching herself at Mara with hands extended.

‘Command: Freeze!’ Sander shouted, one hand outstretched. Amy stopped, practically in midair, and crumpled to the ground with a sound of animal frustration. Her hands shook; she didn’t know why she had just done that. She had just… snapped. But she had failed, and now she would have to accept whatever punishment these two felt was necessary.

Sander knelt beside her, took hold of her chin and lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes. He gave her an incredulous look.

‘That was ill-advised,’ He said. ‘I wouldn’t go making a repeat performance of that.’

‘I guess we’ll have to punish her. What a pain,’ Mara grinned. ‘For her, I mean.’

‘Alright, Mara. No need to belabour a point. Let’s go.’ Sander stood, gripping Amy’s hand and pulling her to her feet. ‘Command: Don’t attack either of us ever again.’ He shook his head in vague disappointment; he had thought her smarter than that.

As the three of the reached the exit, Mara turned back into the room, waving to the still-transfixed crowd, ‘Okay guys!’ She said brightly, ‘We’re off to punish our slave! Wish us luck!’

The crowd cheered, energized by Mara’s… whatever that was. Sander shook his head again, but found himself unable to suppress a grin. He didn’t know what the immediate future held, for any of them.

But that look in Mara’s eyes, that indefinable twinkle… She had something in mind. And with the naked Amy gripped tightly in one hand and Mara skipping down the hall ahead of them, one thought achieved dominance in Sander’s mind.

This was going to be all kinds of fun.

 

To be continued…


	7. Amy, Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio awakens after a night of new things.

Sander awoke with a jerk, almost knocking Mara's head from its perch on his shoulder. He screwed his eyes shut against the daylight that flooded the room; the clouds had covered the window opposite him, transforming the sunlight into sinister grey illumination. The room was painted in dark shadows and monochromatic twilight. How appropriate.

It didn't take Sander long to remember why it was that he and Mara were sleeping in the corner; the bed was... ruined. Both hands swept up to his hair as he sighed and leaned his head against the wall. His eyes slid to Mara's still sleeping form, regarding her with a surge of conflicting emotion. He doubted that he would ever see her the same way again, after last night. What had happened to her? What had happened to him?

The single image, burned into his mind: Mara in the moonlight. Turning toward him, every contour of her body wreathed in grey light. Her eyes, so blue, burning like the hearts of stars...

His fingers tightened in his hair unconsciously, making him wince. Shit...

She looked so peaceful with those fiery eyes closed, a tiny smile tightening her lips. Unbidden, he reached out and stroked her cheek, his eyes narrowing as the rational part of his mind struggled in vain to figure her out. Had she been holding all that back from him? It was like a different person had taken up residence in Mara's body. She had been a storm, sweeping up everything around her without a second thought.

Her eyes flicked open, ice blue gaze on his own; he actually pulled away, just slightly. Her smile broadened, 'Hmm. I was having such a nice dream...' She said quietly.

Sander turned his head away, 'Was I in it?'

'No. Someone far more attractive was, boss,' She grinned wolfishly as she said the last word, stressing it with teasing, malicious irony. She stretched, long legs sliding languorously across the cool floor. She took Sander's hand in her own, holding it against her face, 'Aww, how sweet...'

'Okay!' Sander murmured, standing quickly. He stretched a few kinks from his back and walked into the kitchen, his gaze never returning to Mara.

'Hey, did I scare you last night or something?' Mara yawned, sliding lower down the wall.

'A little,' Sander understated. She was still a little scary, having apparently switched back to normal Mara sometime during the morning. What was worse was that Sander had enjoyed himself last night, far more than he wished to admit.

He shook his head to dislodge the though. Hell, he had crossed all kinds of lines in the last several days, what was one more? His eyes moved inexorably to Amy, still sleeping on the floor, curled up with her back to Mara. He was in no doubt: That one line had meant a lot to her, he was sure. How could it not?

Mara stood finally, crossed the floor in a few long strides. Her hands reached up, entwined themselves in Sander's hair, pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. Sander's mind drifted back; She'd been acting like that for a while now. She had kissed him in the moonlight, pressing him against the wall, pressing herself against him. It wasn't attraction to him, specifically, that was making her act this way, just a kind of vague, powerful feeling that welled up in her. He knew it was there; this close, it was like she was passing it to him. He had felt, in the heat of the night, the undirected anger edging her every movement.

Yes, that was it; Amy should never have tried to attack her. It had made Mara angry, genuinely angry. That must have been a new feeling for her. Sander didn't think that there was much in Mara's life to make her angry.

Sander's reminiscence faded as Mara pulled away, her eyes searching his, 'Are you alright? You seem off, somehow,' she said, her dangerous, deep eyes narrowing slightly.

'I'm fine,' He sighed, closing his own eyes. 'Are you? What the hell was that whole deal last night? That came out of nowhere!'

Mara smiled again, her expression bright and amused, 'Really? Really, Sander? There's nothing in our past interactions to indicate that I was capable of all that?' She turned with a laugh, and her expression turned dark, 'Maybe she'll learn to watch her fuckin' manners, next time.'

'There's such a thing as excess, Mara.'

She paused, 'Not with me there isn't,' She growled.

'Change the subject,' Sander said quietly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

'So, how long do we have this place for anyway?' She turned back to him and leaned against the counter, her features having completely shifted gear back to happiness.

'We need to be out by tonight,' He said, cracking open the fridge. 'I guess these rooms are always booked up. Anyway, that doesn't necessarily mean we have to leave Theros yet.'

'Do you have any ideas, Sander?'

'A couple,' He shrugged. 'There are specialists we can see, Y'know, if we want to end our vacation with a bang. Possibly more than one,' He grinned, but it felt weak. Something in him wouldn't let go of the new Mara, some undeniable attraction. Like a moth to a flame, though...

'Oh, do go on, Mr. Hackett,' Mara said. 'And get me something liquid out of that thing, yeah? I suddenly find myself parched.'

Sander threw a bottle over his shoulder without reading the label. It wasn't like it mattered; everything had some florid and vaguely unsettling name anyway, 'See for yourself; it's all in the system index.'

Mara looked surprised, as though this thought hadn't occurred to her yet, and rushed off to the large screen mounted on the wall. The room lit up with an electronic glow, and soon Mara began making little impressed noises. Sander smiled; anything to get her mind off punishment.

He stared. She seemed so... what was the word? Not innocent, never innocent...

She seemed so... Mara now, just like usual. The same Mara he had lived with for eleven years. But she wasn't, not anymore. His mind kept slipping back...

 

_Mara in the moonlight. The thin, slicing sound of the crop scything through the air. Amy screams. Again. Jerks in her restraints. Another red welt on pale skin, virulent in the dim light. That one will leave a bruise._

_'Mara, enough!' Male voice. His? It sounds alien, constricted somehow. Unfamiliar._

_'Don't interfere!' Her voice fills the air, fills the entire available space, like she's beating the room with a crowbar. Those eyes, Mara's eyes, turn to him, incandescent with rage and, below it all, barely visible, joy. Glee. One hand plays across the bare skin of her hip, fingers one minute stroking, the next taut and clawing._

_'I know exactly how far to go...'_

 

Did it even matter? That she had done that? After everything Sander had done, was this even worth dwelling on?

Yes... Yes it was. That had been the Mara that Sander had always assumed was hiding deep down within her; he had seen it once before, when someone from her past had approached her while they had been acquiring parts for a machine. He hadn't heard what they had talked about, but he had definitely seen her break his arm like it was glass.

She had always been one to watch. A person as mercurial as she was, it was inevitable that she was holding something darker in check. But that was something they shared. If Sander wanted to compare sicknesses, he was probably in the wrong place to do it. He just... Needed to be careful around Mara in the future. Yes.

Besides, he had joined her, in the end. He had participated. She had been in the driver's seat, of course she had, but he had helped. Something in her darkness was infectious, and she had passed it to him effortlessly. When she ordered him to do something, he had done it. When she had praised him, joked with him, she had lit up his world...

Like a moth to a fucking flame...

Amy was stirring, waking to the sounds of life resuming its normal pace. She winced as her eyes opened, gingerly lifting herself into a sitting position. Sander couldn't imagine how she was feeling, but the dark, defiant look in her eyes was a big hint. There was a strangled, desperate edge to her expression that she was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind her anger. Simultaneously, both broke eye contact and turned their heads elsewhere. Sander felt vaguely awkward around her after last night...

 

_'Sander... Come here,' Her voice like iron. Impossible to resist. He moved. Of course he did._

_'What is it?' His voice again, trepidation layered over a deep core of fascination. Something in her was calling to him..._

_Amy had fallen limp in her chains, head low, long gasping sobs torn from her heaving chest. Mara reached over, lifted her chin with a firm, unyielding grip. Amy's eyes were frantic, fearful. Tears streamed down her flustered red face. Her lower lip trembled._

_'She wants it, Sander. You simply must not deny her that,' She toyed with the crop in her free hand. It seemed like an idle gesture, but her eyes burned into Amy's and said otherwise, 'Tell him, slave.'_

_Amy shuddered. Her mouth opened. Words came pouring out; her voice shaking, cracking, high and reedy. She gabbled rapidly, stammering and tripping over her words. Her voice rose higher, almost a scream of fear._

_Begging, desperately._

 

'Try the 08 directory,' Sander pushed the memory down and walked over to Mara and pointing at an as yet unexplored quadrant of the screen. 'I think that's where I saw it.'

'Saw what?'

'Just look,' Sander poked her playfully. Mara switched the directory, and her brow arched with amusement. This was a Mara that Sander knew how to deal with. He began to feel a little more balanced around her.

'Yeah, that'll do it. But I've read about these guys, it's not exactly a place that you can just walk into, Sander.'

Sander nodded, and produced a small screen of his own with a magnetic strip running down one side, 'Sure, but this is my bank balance.' He thumbed a portion of the screen and showed the resulting number to Mara, who gasped and backed away.

'Are there even that many zeroes in the world?' She breathed, slightly horrified that one man could have such wealth.

'You bet!' Sander grinned. 'Most of it's appropriated from Hackett Industries funds, but since that's all me anyway, I figure it's okay.'

'Alright, that's cool,' Mara crossed her arms and frowned. 'It's all okay for you, Mr. Fuckin' Moneybags. Rich folk...' She mumbled.

'It's all trickle down, Mara,' Sander said. 'Since I'm paying for all your shit too. Now, you want to go do this thing or not?'

Mara closed her eyes, 'Good god yes.' She said emphatically.

'Then let's do it,' Sander said, clapping his hands together.

'Right on!' Mara pumped a fist into the air, standing up. Sander didn't need any more reminding, but he was still stunned at how good Mara looked naked. There was something about her utter lack of modesty that was so alluring, even against conventional logic.

'Amy!' Mara clicked her fingers, making the redhead stiffen anxiously and turn her head with a shaky nod. The evidence of her punishment was still present, on her thighs, her bottom, her back, even her neck and stomach. Every movement sent new aches and pains flowing through Amy's body, and she moved gingerly, stretching each muscle experimentally, gritting her teeth with the pain. Mara laid a hand on top of Amy's head and petted her gently.

'Hey now...' Mara said. 'You're flinching away from little old me?'

Sander searched her face, and found not a single trace of irony. He found himself smiling despite himself, looking into Mara's crystal clear eyes.

'You go and get dressed, kiddo. We've got places to be, right Sander?'

Sander sighed and closed his eyes, 'Sure, Mara. Whatever you say...'

*******************

'So, where are we going this time?' Amy sighed, staring dispassionately out of the window. She was finding it hard to look at either of them. Outside, an endless expanse of ocean stretched to the horizon, with not a wave or sign of life to disrupt its perfect, mirror-like surface. Theros had no surface winds to disturb the pristine water, nothing to generate waves and no moon to affect tides. If the planet wasn't blanketed with ice-clouds, much of the surface would have looked like a giant mirror, reflecting the stars beyond. The view from the shuttle was so desolate, almost like purgatory.

'Someplace special,' Mara evaded, leaning back in her seat.

'Well... Doesn't that just inspire confidence,' Amy muttered darkly.

'You ever met an alien that hadn't tried to kill you, Amy?' Sander offered the olive branch.

Amy's head cocked to one side, thought for a moment. She frowned with dissatisfaction, 'Now that you mention it, no. Aside from the Doctor, I suppose,' She almost physically winced at the pang of sadness that welled up merely from mentioning his name. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

'Well, today that changes,' Mara grinned wickedly. 'I guarantee you; the aliens we're going to see will not try to murder you.'

'Well, that's good to know,' Amy narrowed her eyes. 'What are they going to do instead? Sander's paying a lot of money for this, right?'

'Tell me about it...' Sander muttered.

'It's going to be interesting, Amy,' Mara said lightly. 'I hope you're ready for some intense fun.'

Sander shuddered. That sounded familiar...

 

_Strong hands wound through Amy's hair, keeping her aloft when the rest of her body wanted to fall to the floor. Leather cuffs still on her wrists and ankles. Mara's shoulders shook with soundless laughter, her eyes mercifully closed, her head tilted to the ceiling._

_Amy whimpered, her own shoulders shaking, though she was afraid. Mara turned, attracted to the sound. She lifted the crop under Amy's chin, forcing her head up to look at her._

_'Aren't you having fun, slave? Sander, this is fun, right?' Her voice was low, almost vicious. Those wildfire eyes drew Sander in like a black hole; filled with such utter, inescapable darkness. A shiver went down his spine as her gaze turned to him. He felt like a small animal in the gaze of a tigress._

_'Yes Mara,' He said, somewhat quickly. Exhaustion weighed him down. Mara was demanding, and cum was dripping down Amy's thigh. He had already done so much; unquestioningly, willingly. Eagerly. What was happening here?_

_'The consensus is that this is fun, slave,' Mara said, dipping her head to be closer to her victim. 'I suppose I'm not trying hard enough...'_

_The hand in Amy's hair lifted higher, dragging her up to her feet with a yelp. It was time for the next round to start..._

 

Sander's physical eyes sent a signal to his brain that interrupted the flow of memory, 'Hey, shut up,' Sander motioned to the two women. 'Check it out.'

Amy and Mara craned their necks to see out of Sander's window. Their shuttle was horizontally strafing a large building that floated, motionless, on the surface of the glassy, liquid plain. A huge blue dome extended across much of the platform, but a wooden outer deck ringed the structure, expanding out periodically into metal landing pads. From this altitude, it looked like some enormous artificial flower bud floating on the surface of the water.

'Okay, what is that?' Amy said, nervousness creeping into her voice. Her hands shifted in her lap, toying with the hem of her simple black skirt. A part of her rejoiced at being able to wear clothes in public again, and a larger part was horrified that she had reached the point where she was happy just to be wearing a shirt.

'That is called Nirvana, Amy,' Mara patted her shoulder. 'And from what I've heard, it more than earns that name.'

'So tell me what happens there!' Amy exclaimed in frustration.

Sander rose from his seat, walking unsteadily to the pilot's chair to key in the request for landing priority. Initially hesitant, the Nirvana control room was more than happy to grant Sander permission to land once he showed them the collection of zeroes at the end of his bank statement.

He shot a glance over his shoulder at Mara, and she grinned brightly back at him. Inexorably, his mind slid back yet again; the memories had a kind of gravity that kept drawing him back. Mara winked; she could see the reminiscence in his eyes...

 

_Mara laughed, her voice thrumming with deep satisfaction. Other sounds intruded._

_Amy's ragged, shaking gasps. And Sander's deep, growling breaths as he speared into her over and over again._

_Mara was at his back, the silent pressure of her gaze pushing him onwards. It was impossible to resist._

_He knew he should feel bad, using Amy like this. Merely as an instrument for their mutual satisfaction. But Mara had said fuck, and he had asked: How deep? Shameful..._

_She cried out again, her eyes screwed shut. He was fucking her roughly, probably hurting her, but he didn't care. Part of him was afraid of what Mara would do if he stopped. A far larger, more bestial part was snarling in primal enjoyment._

_He felt Mara's hand on his back, fingers twisting through the fabric of his shirt. She leaned up over the fevered pace of his thrusting, nibbling at his ear with a throaty giggle of delight._

_'Good boy...' She whispered. 'You're doing well.'_

_Sander couldn't hold out any longer. With a deep, thunderous rumble he thrust into Amy's tender opening as deeply as possible, cumming hard. He emptied himself in her as Amy was overtaken by huge, wracking sobs. His hands tightened on her waist, fingers pressing painfully into her._

_His gaze slipped to Mara. He didn't know why. There was a degree of anxiety and expectation in his eyes._

_Mara's features softened, and she kissed him on the cheek, 'Very good work, Sander dearest,' her voice was slick, seductive. Dripping in sex and violence. 'Excellent.'_

_He smiled. He didn't know why, but her approval meant something special. Wrapped in exhaustion, he was barely thinking coherently anymore, but her praise tore all that away. He felt light._

_Favoured._

 

Mara twisted in her seat to regard Amy, grinning wickedly, 'Why spoil the surprise?' She said, voice full of ominous bass. Her smile threatened to devour Amy whole.

 

To be continued...


	8. Amy, Empathic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy experiences Nirvana

The shuttle landed lightly upon the rear landing pad, Mara practically leaping out while they were still in midair. Sander had once heard her remark that her entire life had been one long search for pleasure in all forms; taking this as true, it was hardly surprising that she was excited to be here. The Trine were renowned across the galaxy for their... unique abilities, and there wasn't a living being alive that hadn't harboured some secret thought about visiting with them, provided that they weren't asexual.

The sea air was still and light, seemingly achieving a relaxing ambience without moving at all. The sunlight engulfed them all as soon as they were off the shuttle, creating interesting geometric patterns through the clouds. The pristine sea made it seem as though they were floating on the surface of a colossal mirror.

There was a member of the Nirvana staff there to greet them when they landed. She was a Trine-form, still in the early stages of her life-cycle. All three humans gave a sharp intake of breath; there was something about the alien that was so... alluring.

Trine-forms were humanoid, and this one was typical of the species, meaning that she was entirely unlike anything that Sander, Mara or Amy had ever seen before. Her basic shape was that of a perfectly formed, athletic woman, with several factors hinting at her nonhuman origin. First, her hair was a shimmering, light pink. Her skin was pale almost to the point of translucence, a milky white colour that seemed luminous in the bright sunlight. Her eyes were a deep green, and they came to settle on each of the visitors in turn, regarding them with a speculative gaze that brimmed with energy and eagerness. She was slightly shorter than the three humans, but this was to be expected. As her life-cycle continued she would grow taller, and in later forms travel even further from her humanoid roots. But it was in this shape that the Trine-forms had found their niche in an expansive galaxy, when they discovered that their unique psychic talents had unexpected results on certain species' nervous systems.

'Hello, visitors!' The Trine-form said brightly. 'I am Lysithea, and I shall be your guide for the duration of your stay at Nirvana.'

'Yo,' Mara grinned, raising a hand in greeting. Lysithea nodded in return, then quickly turned to regard Sander.

'I take it that you and your girlfriend-'

'Ha!' Amy cut in.

'-will be the ones partaking of our services today?' Lysithea finished, making a sterling effort not to notice the interruption.

'Sure, the two of us will be partaking,' Mara said smoothly, gesturing to Sander and herself. 'As will our slave. She'll be getting the special deal.'

'Aww...' Amy whined, as the situation turned against her.

'This is unusual, visitors,' Lysithea's head tilted slightly. 'We do not get many requests to service slaves.'

'I'm not a-' Amy began to protest. The collar activated, shutting her mouth for her with a highly frustrated growl.

'Well, lucky for you we're super rich and willing to spread it around,' Mara smiled.

'We?' Sander hissed incredulously.

'Very well,' Lysithea smiled. 'Please, follow me.'

Lysithea led them around the edge of the building. There was a distinctly tropical feel about the deck, as though everything within a certain radius was pineapple flavoured. Sander stretched in the warm embrace of Theros' sun and looked out over the purgatorial water. It was slightly eerie, but undeniably relaxing.

'Check out that view, wow,' Sander grinned. 'Aren't you afraid of getting walk-ins here?'

'Not an issue,' Lysithea said over her shoulder. 'Nirvana changes position daily to avoid being located by the public. The sea is large, and we are protected by what law there is on Theros. We are highly valued here.'

'I can imagine...'

'Oh yes,' Lysithea smiled like an angel, teeth-sharper than the typical human variety- glinted in the sunlight. 'Now, if you would just wait here for a moment, I shall prepare a private room for your use.'

Lysithea disappeared into the interior of Nirvana, leaving the three visitors to look out over the sea. Amy edged away from Sander and Mara, still being careful to remain in their sight. Mara leaned over the railing, gazing out over the crystal clear vista.

'So, will we be partaking of Nirvana together?' Sander joined her, glancing sidelong at the blonde.

'Yes,' Mara drew out the word. She knew what was coming. Sander was nothing if not persistent.

'So, what if-'

'I know where you're going with this, Sander, so you need to hear this. We would probably be a disastrous couple, you know that?'

'All my personal relationships are disastrous,' Sander reminded her.

'Look at the two of us; we're beyond the pale,' Mara laughed. 'We're goddamn insane, Sander! Look at what we're doing!' She gestured to Amy, 'Do you think we could ever be forgiven for this?'

'No, definitely not,' Sander answered quickly, as though he had the answer chambered up and ready to go at a moment's notice.

'Then is it worth it?'

Sander was silent for a long time. He gazed out over the endless ocean, deep in thought. When he finally answered, it was quiet, yet firm.

'I have nothing else.'

Mara pointed at him, eyes liquid and hard to read, 'You just hold onto that thought, Hackett. In the end, you don't have anything but me and your tool over there,' Again she gestured to Amy. 'Once again, let's not test the waters while we're distracted by other things.'

Sander opened his mouth to say something, but Lysithea chose that moment to reappear and usher her guests into a private room overlooking the water. The room was large and dimly lit, and the moment Sander crossed the threshold he shivered.

'Whoa... That doesn't feel good. Ugh...' He swayed on the spot, gritting his teeth.

Mara stuck out her tongue and gagged, eyes screwed shut, 'What the fuck is...'

Amy felt it too, like every cell in her body had suddenly expanded. Every sensation, from the soles of her feet pressing against her shoes to the movement of air over her skin seemed unbearably magnified. She understood why Mara had retched; she could feel the back of her tongue pressing against the roof of her mouth in excruciating detail.

'This room is enclosed in a Neurological Amplification Field,' Lysithea explained evenly. 'What you are experiencing is the magnification of your body's physical sensations. You will adjust to it soon, and the nausea will pass.'

'Honestly? I would fucking hope so!' Mara said unsteadily.

'Just ride it out, Mara...' Sander groaned.

The trio steadied themselves against any available surface to suffer through the sickness. They had become aware of every tiny movement, every little, long-ignored sensation; Sander could actually feel the blood pumping through his veins.

Slowly, the sensations receded, becoming mere background noise once more. Sander still had the sensation that he was floating, and his awareness of his physical body was still amazingly acute, but it was no longer unpleasant. He stood on his own two feet again, marvelling at his newfound ability to feel every crack and depression of the interior of his shoes. Around him, Amy and Mara were doing much the same, moving slowly to experiment with their new sensitivity.

'There you are!' Lysithea nodded approvingly. 'Better already, yes?'

'This is so weird...' Amy said unsteadily, waving a hand in front of her face and feeling the air currents rendered in incredible detail.

'I kind of like it,' Mara said, grinning and feeling each and every muscle in her face move.

'I am glad,' Lysithea said. 'But we should continue to the next step. Are we all aware of how this process works?'

'I am,' Sander nodded, and then gestured to Amy and Mara. 'I doubt that they are.'

'It's true,' Mara nodded sagely. 'I don't have much book learning.'

Lysithea merely smiled inscrutably and gently placed her palm on Sander's forehead; in the throes of Neurological Amplification, he was surprised to learn that her skin was rough, almost like a shark's, and very warm.

'You will learn,' Lysithea glanced at Mara before closing her eyes.

Sander's eyes screwed shut and he shuddered as Lysithea went to work. He felt a humming inside his mind, like an inner radio being tuned. This sound quickly faded away, replaced by a soft tinkling noise that itself faded away to silence. He felt strange, as though something new had been introduced to his mental processes.

'We are connected,' Lysithea said quietly. She tilted her head, just slightly, 'You are a complex man, aren't you? So angry, and sad, all at the same time. And above it all, you are terribly lonely.'

'Stop it!' Sander hissed. 'I'm not paying you to dispense psychological advice, and I'm fine with my mental illness!'

'My apologies,' Lysithea said evenly. 'It is in the nature of the Trine-form to analyse what we discover in the individuals we connect with. Many find it entirely helpful.'

'I do not!' He growled. 'Let's just move on.'

'Very well,' The Trine-form shrugged. 'I shall repeat the process for your companions, and then we can begin the game in earnest.' She smiled that bright, ageless smile.

'Hey, wait a minute,' Mara said. 'What exactly is the "process," huh?'

'The Trine are hive-minded and psychically linked with one another, Y'know, sort of like the Ood?' Sander looked to Lysithea for confirmation. She nodded.

'Strong psychic link, yes. But not like the Ood,' She said, a little snippily. 'We do not need to carry our brains in our hands.'

'Anyway, Trine-forms at this stage in their life-cycle can attune their minds and sympathetic nervous systems to be compatible with another species,' Sander explained. 'In effect, we'll all be linked up when the games start. It's an interesting sensation, but I can't dip into Lysithea's mind like she can into mine, for some reason.' He shot the alien a pointed glance.

'We have become adept at shielding our own thoughts from others, sir. It wouldn't do to have everyone we join with knowing our innermost feelings, especially in this line of work. But do not worry, since you have requested that I no longer read your mind, I shall offer no further intrusion. However, the three of you will be connected to each other in a rudimentary fashion; just emotional states and shared physical experiences, nothing terribly deep.'

'We'll be able to read each other's minds?' Amy said, aghast at the idea. Something about letting her captors into her mind crossed all kinds of lines.

'No. You will share feelings, nothing more. It takes years of training to achieve the level of extrasensory perception that I have, not to mention a natural Trine-form affinity for the craft.'

Lysithea said briskly. 'You will understand the process better once you have become a part of it.'

She stepped up to Mara, pressed her hand to the human's forehead. Again there was the slight shock, the noises in the mind, and finally the sensation of something moving just beyond to edge of Mara's perception. Lysithea stepped away and nodded with satisfaction.

'You are connected, Mara-' Lysithea paused, tilted her head. 'Oh... Well now, Mara. That is interesting...'

The alien's gaze shifted to Sander, searching his face. Her delicate brow furrowed, and she turned back to Mara with a look of compassion, 'He looks so similar! How can you stand to be around him, when he looks like that?'

'Shut up,' Mara said through clenched teeth. 'Just shut up.'

'Oh, Mara...'

'I don't care what you're seeing,' Mara whispered. 'Just shut up. Sander's not... He's not the same. He's not Walker.'

'Very well, Mara,' Lysithea said, slightly sadly. 'I shall withdraw.'

'Fine. Good,' Mara hissed.

Lysithea turned her head, regaining her former composure, 'Just one more now.' She smiled soothingly at Amy, picking up on her nervousness at the situation. She reached up to touch her.

'Wait,' Amy began, backing away.

'Amy...' Sander murmured, tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at her.

Amy made a helpless noise in the back of her throat and dipped her head in submission, opening herself to Lysithea's touch. The Trine-form gently stroked the palm of her hand over Amy's forehead, a gesture of kindness that, much to Amy's chagrin, was actually unexpected to her. She forced herself to reconsider this new world; to remember that there were still beings in the universe that were not hostile to her, even if her experience so far had been to the contrary.

Once she considered this, the idea of having Lysithea read her mind became far more tantalizing; the collar stopped her from speaking, but it couldn't stop her from thinking. She could communicate her predicament to Lysithea, find some way to finally get rescued. Amy smirked to herself, overjoyed with her new plan, and closed her eyes, willing for the connection to come as soon as possible.

When it did, it was a total shock to her system. Sander and Mara had grown up in a universe that was larger than a single world; they had been in contact with psychic beings before. Amy had not, and she was unprepared for the feeling of an alien presence in her mind, strange tendrils of thought prying apart her memories and insinuating themselves into the core of her being. What was experienced as mild noises to the worldlier Sander and Mara was an entirely different prospect for Amy. There were lights in front of her eyes, symphonies in her mind, and cold fingers on her spine. She shuddered, an action that shook her to her core and became audible through the long, shaking exhalation that followed.

'Amy is...' Lysithea paused, her mouth a grim line, her eyes narrowed. She nodded, 'I see. It is certainly a unique situation that the three of you are in.'

Amy whimpered, utter hopelessness filling her again. Was everyone on this planet totally unsympathetic to her plight? It wasn't fair!

'Oh, no little commentary for Amy?' Mara said playfully. 'I figured you would have something to say about her.'

'It is not Nirvana company policy to judge our guests harshly, Mara,' Lysithea said. 'There is very little law on Theros, and much is permissible. In any case, I hope that I can provide satisfactory service regardless of your personal situation. All that is left is to connect the three of you together, although I must warn you: Some of our clients find this next part to be somewhat... intense.'

Lysithea clicked her fingers. Sander and Amy cried out together, hands clutching at their heads. They growled in discomfort through clenched teeth, as Mara stared at the two of them, perplexed.

'What? This is intensity? I don't feel much of anything,' She said, eyebrows arched.

Lysithea smiled, 'Mara, you have an extremely accepting personality. You're having very little trouble integrating your companion's minds into your own. They, on the other hand, are having difficulties accepting a spirit as... vast as yours.'

'Ha!' Mara bounced on the spot. 'Their tiny minds cannot comprehend me!'

'Something like that.'

'Ow!' Sander exclaimed. 'Mara, is that you I'm feeling?'

Mara closed her eyes and searched; in the back of her mind... She could feel a couple of new things. In her mind's eye there were two twisting columns of colour, one deep blue, the other vibrant red. Tiny utterances of sound- thoughts, she supposed- flowed through the twin maelstroms. Of course, that was only her imagination superimposing shape and form over something completely different to anything she had previously experienced.

'Yup, that's me,' She grinned. 'I see you're knocking around in my head too.'

'Y-yeah...' He said unsteadily. 'Could you just calm the fuck down for a second? Y'know, let Amy and I recover? You're thinking too fast.'

'Good lord, is that what that noise is?' Amy quavered. 'I thought I'd had a stroke.'

'Allow me to moderate you all,' Lysithea closed her eyes, pulling the chaos of three minds together down into a manageable form.

'Okay, thank you for that,' Sander exhaled. 'Mara, you think so loudly!'

'Yeah?' Mara challenged. 'Well, your thoughts are way too fucking maudlin, Sander! Lighten up!'

'Oh, calm down you two!' Amy yelled. 'You're hurting my head. Inside and out. And... Actually, Sander's the... The blue one, right?' Amy gestured, as if trying to shape the words. 'Wow, that is serious.'

As much as she hated to admit it, Amy was having lots of fun with her newfound telepathy. It was like having a new toy inside her head. She experimented, dipping into Mara's loud, brash and confident thoughts and finding that focussing on them for too long made her head throb. Pushing herself into Sander's mind had been a mistake; there was something truly horrifying about looking out over a desolate landscape and realizing that what you are seeing is the inside of another person's mind. It wasn't that regular human emotions didn't feature; she could detect amusement and, distressingly for her, lust floating on the surface of his mind. It was just that anything he did think seemed to be held aloft over a deep well of sadness and rage that at times threatened to consume everything around it. There was a part of her that looked over such a mind and empathized, even took pity on him.

Of course, there were plenty of other parts willing to point out why that was wrong. Sander may be a deeply broken man, but that didn't make him any less of a monster. His surface thoughts were proof of that. But she would look at him differently from now on, she was sure.

Experimentally, Sander prodded at the minds of his companions. Mara's mind glowed like a sun, brilliant gold and pulsing with energy, light, movement... everything. She was a tempestuous giant, her every thought possessed of such verve and vitality that it was hard to concentrate on her without developing a headache. Sander was left in no doubt about her limitless potential and frightening intellect. Mara... every aspect of her personality... He could find himself falling for her very, very easily.

He moved his mind on, shifting his focus to Amy. He recoiled, almost physically, at the dark colours floating on the surface of her mind. He tried to convince himself that he was fine with what he had seen, but it was a lie Sander couldn't swallow. She was filled with such deep anguish, such heavy despair and fear and world-burning anger. When she thought of him, Amy was pure hatred. And she was afraid of him. Afraid of Mara. Most of all, afraid that they would kill her when they grew bored with their games.

And behind the oily darkness, nestled deep within her blackest emotions, there was something else. A tiny glimmer of light. Some positive thought about them... What was that?

Sander flipped his gaze to Mara, knowing instinctively that she was feeling all this too. She stared back, matching his concern and growing revulsion with sheer lack of interest. It wasn't surprising that Mara felt that way, but Sander felt somehow worse, being alone with his empathy.

With a great internal struggle, Sander clamped down on his feelings, forced himself to be cold. He had committed to this path long before today. It was far too late to turn back. There was no forgiveness for this. The chill fell over his heart when he remembered Elsa, why he was doing this.

Mara smiled at him, 'That's the spirit, Sander.' She said supportively.

'Stay out of my mind, Mara,' He replied quietly, shaking his head to dislodge the last of his empathy.

'Yeah, okay.'

'Alright, now that we have reached a state of equilibrium,' Lysithea began. 'Let us move to the game itself. If you would care to disrobe...'

What?' Amy exclaimed, voice filled with frustration and resignation.

'Amy, we're still on Theros. Also, you came here with us. What did you think we were here for, if not to get laid?' Mara said. 'Oh, and also, you get to be tied down.'

'What?'

'But of course!' Lysithea said brightly. 'You shall serve as the nexus point for out convergence today. You must be restrained, if only to keep you from lashing out in the midst of it all and hurting someone. Also, I am led to believe that many of our guests, Sander and Mara included, enjoy the bondage for its own sake.'

'It's true,' Sander nodded, grinning. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his broad, thinly muscled chest. Behind him, Mara gasped.

'Is this the first time you've turned your back to me, Sander? Where the fuck did you get that scar?' She said with gruff concern, tracing a hand down a mass of pink scar tissue that bloomed across his right shoulder blade.

'It's just a scar.'

'Sander... This is a serious mark you've got here,' Mara said, consciously trying to stop her voice from softening. She tapped the scar, 'Where did you get it?'

Sander looked over his shoulder, eyes flashing in irritation, 'I don't want to talk about it, Mara! Just drop it!' He stepped away from her, ignoring her slight pout and big, liquid eyes. There was a tense moment of silence as Sander stood apart from the group, keeping his back to them and Mara stared at him. To his relief, she shrugged and unzipped the back of her dress. Sander sighed and did the same with his pants; he had been expecting to have to fight her on this. Even so, he could tell that she wasn't done with him yet.

Amy closed her eyes, her entire body carrying her distaste at what she was being asked to do. Slowly, conscious of her utter helplessness, her hands went to the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and exposing her perky breasts. Mara led the way with an appreciative wolf-whistle, but even Lysithea clicked her tongue approvingly.

Watching closely, Sander saw Lysithea wince as she inspected Amy's battered body. He knew the alien must have seen into Amy's mind, far deeper than Sander himself had. He knew that she must have seen the events of last night; Sander had seen her fear of Mara so vividly, and he was only getting the tiniest glimpse of her mind. So the momentary expression of shock that flitted across the Trine-form's face was made all the more emphatic when Sander realized that she had been expecting this, and she was still shocked by what she saw. Looking at poor Amy in the daylight, he found it hard to disagree.

The pale skin of Amy's back, ass and thighs played host to numerous fading red marks and a number of deep blue bruises that actually shocked Sander; he had no idea that Mara was that strong. She had promised him that she knew how far to go, and Sander wondered what Amy would look like if his assistant had decided to cross that line. Sander reached out in inexorable, horrid curiosity to gently run a hand over a mark on her hip, but she shuddered away from his touch. Sander offered Amy an apologetic look, and her eyes snarled back at him.

Lysithea went back to professional mode very quickly and, once the three of them were completely divested of clothes, she pressed a panel on the wall. A plate of metal slid away from the centre of the floor and a large bed rose into position. Amy noted with discomfort the ropes hanging from the headboard and the end.

'That seemed unnecessary,' Mara mused. 'I mean, aren't we floating on an ocean?'

'Nirvana is a taller building than many realize,' Lysithea responded. 'We can store many things below the surface. You would be surprised.'

She gestured to Amy, and then to the bed. The redhead tilted her head and whined pathetically, her eyes a picture of sorrow. Mara gave a sparkling, toothy grin.

'Come on, Amy. Lighten up! This is going to be pretty special, from what I've read,' She laughed. 'And just think; you'll be the only person in the whole of Leadworth to have had psychically enhanced sex!'

'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Amy snarled.

Mara stared, searching Amy for any indication that she was joking, 'Uh, yes it was. How could that not make you feel better? Actually, I don't care. I know something else that'll make you feel really good, but you have to be tied down to start it up. Hurry up, Red.'

Amy was led to the bed, and her wrists were wrapped together above her head. Lysithea's well-practiced hands moored Amy's hands to the headboard, the rough texture of the rope presenting an incredible demand on her delicate senses.

The alien's hands stroked down her legs, her rough skin sending hypersensitive shivers through Amy's body. Her ankles were tied down, her legs spread and her pink, unharmed, eminently enticing pussy on display. She struggled against her bonds, the coarse knots rubbing against her skin, the pressure intensely present in her mind.

'Wow...' Sander said dreamily, staring down at his captive.

'She looks really good all strung up like that...' Mara added speculatively.

'Agreed,' Lysithea nodded. 'Now, shall I start the party?'

'Go for it, alien babe,' Mara shrugged, her legs folding beneath her until she was cross-legged on the floor. Sander took his seat to one side of the bed, affording him a good view of the action.

Amy squirmed as Lysithea drew close, her dark green eyes boring into Amy's, a broad grin splitting her pale features. The beautiful alien bent her head low, nuzzling into Amy's neck. She jerked against her bondage, a sharp cry escaping her throat.

The soft curve of her nose pressed against her neck, her hot breath caressing her skin... Every sensation was magnified to intensity, filling up every inch of her world with its shocking virulence. Sander and Mara pricked up, hands reaching to their own necks. They could feel it too!

Amy felt lips against her cheek, the moist flick of a tongue against her skin making her whimper. This could get rough...

With the opening pleasantries concluded, Lysithea began her sensual assault on the bound captive. Her lips travelled, first to Amy's mouth, her deep, warm kiss quaking through her helpless body in a wave of all-consuming heat. The Trine-form dipped lower, planting blazing kisses on her neck, collarbone... breasts. Her tongue swished around Amy's nipples.

'Oh god!' She gasped, every point of contact seeming to remember the brilliant sensations and to sustain them for several seconds after Lysithea had moved on.

The light patter of heat had passed lower, ever lower, the muscles in her stomach growing tighter as her back arched into Lysithea's fevered kisses, tiny moans escaping her throat at every touch. Beside her, Sander had closed his eyes and lowered his head, every sensation rebounding across the newly formed mental link and hitting him and Mara at full force. What was left of Amy's cogent thought processes wondered what it must feel like to them; at any rate, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

For her part, Amy tried to feel bad, tried to convince herself that this was still heading towards rape, like every other torturous day on this planet. But every time Lysithea placed another gentle touch on her sensitive skin the thought evaporated like mist, no matter how hard she tried to hold onto it. She was being carried away on a rising tide of fire, and she was powerless to resist.

Lysithea's fingernails were at the insides of Amy's thighs, scratching gently up the delicate skin. Amy's legs spasmed at the lightest touch, her ankles jerking hard against their bonds.

'Ah, such sensitivity...' Lysithea crooned. 'This is going to be fun...'

She dipped her head once more, her tongue darting out to circle Amy's hips, drawing a shuddering gasp from the captive.

'Yes indeed...' The alien said softly, diving between Amy's legs, lapping at her spasming pussy.

Sander and Mara grunted together, the sound drowned out by Amy's sonorous scream, a sound that continued until her breath ran out. Her mouth remained open for several seconds after, silently shrieking in pleasure.

'Wow!' Sander exclaimed, the sympathetic pleasure racing through him in odd ways; he didn't have a matching set of parts for this sensation. 'That's an interesting one!'

'Word!' Mara grunted, throwing him a thumbs up.

Lysithea's tongue flicked at Amy's petalling outer lips, barely even flinching as the human's hips bucked desperately against her. She relished the sweet tasting juices that spilled out onto her tongue, driving her soft muscle as deep as she could into Amy's sopping tunnel. Amy grunted and bit her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Her muscles spasmed against the ropes, drawing her whole body tight as a bowstring, as Lysithea continued exploring deep inside the young redhead. Repeated, endless groans tore themselves from her throat as she arched her back, her breath completely leaving a body that still wanted to scream. Suddenly she realised that, between breathless, animal groans, she was begging. Pleading, over and over for more, her voice cracking with desire. Shame coloured her cheeks as blood pumped to other, highly specific, areas of her body. This was so wrong...

Lysithea was intensely skilled, her warm tongue dancing around Amy's dripping cunt in sweeping arcs. The Trine-form lapped at her vulnerable clit, causing surges of pure, unbearable ecstasy to burn through her like a nuclear blast.

The heat rose higher, swallowing her mind, blasting down every resistant thought, heating every cell in Amy's body white hot. She wasn't fighting a losing battle; she had already lost. The need to cum overwhelmed everything else, increasing the volume and rapidity of her pleading until she was simply gabbling a string of animalistic nonsense sounds. Every muscle in her body was so tight that it hurt... Every sensation was so present in her mind that she was practically blind to Sander's presence beside her, Mara's stifled groans of pleasure... Everything faded out.

Lysithea's tongue circled her burning, sensitive bud, and Amy came. The wave of all-consuming pleasure washed over her, her limbs tensing so hard that the ropes groaned and struggled to keep her contained. Her mouth opened in a wordless, mindless shriek of molten bliss.

Beside her, Sander exhaled explosively, eyes widening as his mind burned. Mara leaned against the side of the bed, her legs trembling and her toes curling. The shared orgasm encircled every nerve in their bodies, singing through them like liquid mercury. It was an alien feeling, at once highly familiar and completely new; a climax of the mind, not the body.

Amy felt herself blacking out as Lysithea kept up the pressure, her senses falling away like sand as her body lit up with a single sensation. And then, as easily at it had overwhelmed her, it was over, leaving her a trembling, gasping mess lying limply in her ropes. Lysithea shifted position, leaning over Amy's recumbent form to kiss her deeply, the taste of her own arousal invading her mouth.

'And now you understand why we need the ropes, yes?' Lysithea smiled peacefully, closing her eyes and sighing, satisfied at a job well done.

'Well, that was-' Sander began breathlessly.

'Shut up, Hackett!' Mara moaned dreamily. 'You're ruining the moment.'

'Yeah... Right...'

Amy gave a tiny moan as an aftershock raced through her, drawing the attention of the other three. Sander gently ran a hand down her shivering body, feeling her soft skin prickle under his touch, not even bothering to move as his hand slipped over a series of particularly dark bruises.

'You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that, Amy,' He said softly, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

'I...' She began, her voice trembling incessantly. She seemed unsure of what to say, of whether any particular sentence would cause her to be punished. 'Oh, god...' She moaned, turning her eyes away from him. Unfortunately, this placed her gaze firmly on Mara's smiling eyes.

'Aww, she's ashamed to admit it,' Mara grinned. 'You don't need to worry, sweet thing; everybody here enjoyed it when you came. That was fun!' She did a little wriggling dance from her seated position.

'It was,' Lysithea nodded. 'But your time isn't up yet. My purpose is merely to get the motor running, so to speak. From here on in, I shall simply maintain the synaptic link. Whatever else you do is entirely up to you. Although I can offer some suggestions: Sander, you may have noticed how different this experience has been from your normal sexual encounters.'

Sander nodded, 'I did notice this, yes. I figured it had something to do with the fact that I was feeling a girl getting off, rather than my usual, Y'know, dick.'

'That's exactly right,' Lysithea said. 'I would ask that you consider the broader implications of this fact.'

Mara cocked her head to one side and smiled, 'Oh! You mean to say that everything we do is entirely transferrable to the other two... So I'd get the male experience of sex if Sander fucked Amy. And so would she? That's fuckin' Meta!'

'I think our path is clear, then!' Sander said, happy with any path that ended in him getting laid. He stood, striking a self-effacingly heroic pose. Lysithea nodded and stepped away, taking up position at the far side of the room and closing her eyes in concentration. Sander got the idea that she considered their interactions finished for the day.

Sander trailed his fingers up the considerable length of Amy's leg, his touch stabbing at her like a knife of pure heat. His digits slid across her hips, finding entrance into the mire of warmth and moisture that was Amy's pussy. She groaned, weakly, as each knuckle pushed inside her, deeply into her core. He pulled out of her, almost as quickly as he had entered, fingers glistening in her dew. His eyes bored into hers, his passive, wry gaze keeping her entranced.

Sander lifted his wet fingers to his mouth and licked. Every open eye in the room widened. Burning across the mental link, the taste of Amy invaded every tastebud in Sander and Mara's mouths, utterly different than any other time. Merely human senses couldn't do this alone, to taste so deeply. Not simply the evidence of Amy's arousal, Sander could taste what seemed like her very essence in her juices; Amy Pond as pure taste. It was a soulful experience.

Mara giggled, rolling her tongue around her mouth with a delighted "Mmm!"

Amy sobbed shamefully as the taste of her own juices swept through her mouth like a flood. This was too much; at the very least her previous torments had been within the scope of her comprehension. Nirvana was completely outside her sphere of experience, and Amy was at a loss as to what would happen next. What she had already been through here had been unbearable... She didn't like the idea of repeating it, no matter the variation.

Sander was circling Amy's prostrate form with slow, predatory movements, enjoying her desperate attempts to curl herself away from him. It was useless, of course it was, but to resist was to exert some form of control, however limited. Amy wouldn't allow herself to simply lie back and accept whatever Sander would give her.

His finger traced the delicate curve of her jaw. He gripped her firmly between thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at him, spearing her with his shining, friendly smile.

'I'm going to need some help here, Amy, before I stick it to you,' He gestured ruefully at his flaccid member. 'As... Uh, stimulating as this place is, it does nothing for me physically. And I fear that Mara and your beautiful self left me rather drained last night. So we circle around once again to... You need to prime the pump, sweetness.'

'No. I can't, Sander... I can't take this...' Amy whimpered, gesturing vaguely at the room around her, as much as the ropes that held her would allow.

Sander's hand left her jaw and wandered to her neck, where a single finger plucked at the Command Collar, ' I could simply force you, Amy. That's no fun, though. I don't want to force you. From the way you were screaming, you can't deny that you enjoyed what Lysithea did to you.' He reached down between her legs, stroking his fingers softly along her sodden pussy, 'Can you imagine what I could do to you?'

Amy trembled as Sanders fingers pushed against her, the heat building itself back in the pit of her stomach. In the moments of lucidity following Lysithea's fiery assault, Amy had thought that she could contain herself, push down the desires that formed unbidden whenever anyone touched her in this room. She realized now that it was useless; right here, in this room, enclosed in the Amplification Field, there was nothing she could do. In the outside world she could keep her wits about her, even if they made her beg, the core of her mind would remain hers.

But in Nirvana, Sander and Mara could do whatever they wanted to her, and worse, she would want it. Lysithea and the Field... They tore at the senses, ripped away any self control Amy might have had, turned her into a moaning wreck. There was nothing she could do...

Three fingers slipped inside her, proving Amy's point handily. She moaned, bucking her hips against Sander's invading digits, her legs tensing and shuddering.

'Just imagine the feeling, Amy... That's why we're here. This is something special,' Sander grinned. 'This is an expensive treat, because Mara and I like you so much...'

'Surely you want to thank Sander, right Amy?' Mara bent her neck backwards over the edge of the bed so that the back of her head rested on Amy's belly. She looked up, over her fringe, to grin at Sander.

'Oh god...' Amy breathed softly, her skin crawling as Sander fingered her. 'Fine, whatever,' She said bitterly, arching her neck in defeat. 'Just stop that...'

'Good girl,' Sander crooned. He stepped forward, positioning himself so that Amy could reach his cock if she craned her neck. She frowned. He wanted her to reach for it, take it in her mouth under her own power. He wasn't going to give her an inch.

Angry tears sprang to her eyes as she stared out balefully from under her mass of fiery hair. Sander had slipped his fingers out of her vagina, leaving her with a frustrating empty feeling. She tried hard to clamp down on the desires swarming through her, finding that she was unable to. Momentarily, her teeth gritted, before she reluctantly opened her mouth and leaned forward. Her tongue gingerly licked at Sander's dick, causing him to groan appreciatively. He closed his eyes, feeling the faint, moist traceries of heat as Amy's soft tongue travelled the length of his cock, each one magnified by the Field.

Beside him, Mara tilted her head to one side and pursed her lips. Sander gave a little laugh; Mara was having trouble figuring out the psychic link. He himself was trying his hardest to block out the sensory input from Amy's mouth- He didn't think he needed to feel his own dick. He was already attached to it. Thankfully, it seemed to be working; he'd never been so happy that his father had made him take psychic training when he was younger.

Both girls straightened up as Sander reached full hardness under Amy's frustrated ministrations.

'Hmm! Interesting!' Mara squeaked, feeling unsettled. It had been odd enough for Sander, feeling something that didn't exist. Mara and Amy were suddenly having to deal with a new appendage psychically making itself known all of a sudden. It felt strange to feel what wasn't there, like a phantom limb.

Sander slid forward, pushing himself into Amy's mouth, making a special point to clamp down harder on the mental link, blocking this specific sensation from his own body. Amy whimpered around him, the vibrations twanging through him like the breaking string of a violin. For a moment, he stood still, enjoying the warmth of her mouth around him. Next to him, Mara's brow creased as the unfamiliar, shared sensation flowed through her.

'Alright, enough,' Sander grunted, stepping away from Amy's prostrate form, relishing the feeling of her sucking lips as he withdrew from her mouth. 'Time for the main event.'

Mara fondled Amy's breasts as Sander moved around her, stepping between her legs and pressing the head of his dick against her wet folds. Amy whimpered, shifting her hips uncomfortably. She could feel the heft and heat of him pressed against her rendered in excruciating detail.

This was going to get rough...

*************************

Rory leaned against the hull of the TARDIS, glaring emptily at the screens on the control panel. On screen, Sander had positioned himself to rape his wife yet again. The Doctor swept around the control panel, absorbed in the act of furiously manipulating the TARDIS controls, his eyes glowing with dark energy.

Silence reigned between them. In the beginning Rory had been mad, panicked, furious and desperately afraid. He had followed the Doctor, just a step behind him, as he worked on tracking Amy down. He had been frantically searching for something, anything that he could do to help find her. But attempting to help had only highlighted just how out of his depth Rory was.

Even his random searching on Theros hadn't been very useful; the trail he had picked up had gone cold very quickly.

And through it all, the terrible, taunting footage of Amy's ordeals were forced through every screen on the TARDIS, cruelly devoid of any identifying information.

It made it so hard to think! She was physically absent, but Amy's plight was kept so present in both Rory's and the Doctor's mind as to make Rory physically sick with worry.

Rory screwed his eyes shut as Sander entered Amy, causing her to scream hysterically. A low growl escaped his throat.

'Is there any way to turn that off?' He asked for the millionth time.

The Doctor sighed in frustration, 'Rory, if I wanted to turn it off I would first need to figure out how it's being done. This is a near impregnable living time machine. They shouldn't be able to hack it. That, and there's more important things to worry about, for example-' He waved vaguely at the screens themselves, his other hand working a series of dials.

In truth, the Doctor wished that he could switch off the screens too. In the back of his mind, a tiny part of him was constantly working on that puzzle. If he could just silence the screens... Turn off his friend's nightmare just for an hour or two. To be able to think straight without the heavy mass of guilt and fear and anger that burned in his gut. He would be able to find her, given just a little peace.

Besides... He would never admit it; it would never, ever leave his own mind, but... Each glimpse of Amy's shapely flesh, each scream or moan or squeal, each view of Sander's cock sliding between his companion's lips... It aroused him more than he cared to think about. Every shameful twinge of lust, intermingled with true horror at what was happening to a woman that he had pledged to protect... His twin hearts beat faster.

He had gotten distracted, back on Theros. That black hole of guilt would follow him forever. It had just become too... tense. The lure of the flesh so rarely intruded in on his mind. He had needed to do something about it. Sure, it had only taken a few minutes, but this was hardly the time. He just hoped that Rory never found out; he would probably punch him again.

That Shangri-La public hall, though... Wow.

It didn't help that Rory was constantly glaring at him. The Doctor couldn't help but think that he blamed him for what had happened to Amy. It was true, if he had never met her, she wouldn't be in this situation, but still...

'I can't even tell how they're getting this footage!' The Doctor burst out suddenly, one hand gripping the corner of the panel tightly, 'They only have cameras at their base, and they're definitely not there now! That's the problem with these bloody cowboy types: everything they do is so loose and amateurish that it's hard to figure out!'

'Yes, that must be it,' Rory snapped. 'They haven't stumped you, or anything, That's impossible! No, they're simply so beneath you that you can't even perceive them. Because you're the Doctor, and you never lose.'

'That's exactly right, Rory,' The Doctor turned suddenly. 'And I'd be getting around to winning this one a whole lot faster without you sniping in my ear every few minutes!'

'Well what do you want me to do, Doctor!' Rory yelled, standing suddenly and crossing the distance between them in seconds. He pointed at the screen, 'Look at her, Doctor! She needs our help, and we're no closer to finding her!'

The Doctor averted his eyes, completely unwilling to look at Amy's tied, vulnerable body for any number of reasons. Probably best not to get... distracted again, especially since Rory looked ready to lash out.

The idea hit him suddenly, as they tended to, 'Shut up,' He said, just as suddenly.

'What?' Rory growled.

'No, no, no! Just shut up for a minute...' He closed his eyes, butting his forehead with the palm of his hand. 'I am so bloody thick!'

'What? What is it?'

'Trine-form!' The Doctor burst out. 'How could I have missed it?' He began manipulating the TARDIS controls again with renewed fervour.

'Care to ensure that I don't miss it either?' Rory said quizzically.

'No time! I think I know how to find Amy! We need to move, now!'

To be continued...


	9. Amy, Ennervated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The link strengthens...

'Doctor, what's going on?!'

Rory held on tightly to the central control system as the TARDIS pitched heavily from side to side, switches lighting up seemingly at random. They were moving- as far as that word could be applied to the TARDIS- but Rory had no idea where.

'She's a Trine-form, Rory!' The Doctor shouted back. 'I can't believe I didn't see it immediately!'

'What does that mean?' Rory exclaimed, exasperated.

'Exactly what I said! Sander said it too: the Trine are psychically linked. If we find one, chances are we can find any other one, no matter where they are. So I'm taking us to see some friends of mine, see if I can arrange a meeting with a specialist,' The Doctor smiled for the first time since Amy had disappeared. Finally, some forward progress!

'We're going to get her back, Rory!'

***************

Amy whimpered, a combination of humiliation and desire colouring her voice. Sander seemed so tall, standing over her as he was, his eyes roaming her body with intense interest. She had been in this position once before, on the day they had kidnapped her, but she hadn't felt quite so helpless back then. It was the way he leaned over her, so confident and assured. The way the hand he was using to support himself over her brushed against her waist in a possessive manner.

The way his hardness nestled against her vulnerable, glistening folds, ready to invade her whenever he wanted to. Amy didn't think she could stand another fucking, not in Nirvana, not with every sense pushing hungrily for every little touch or sensual pressure on her skin.

Sander closed his eyes as his head tipped toward the ceiling, inhaling deeply. This feeling... he had almost forgotten. It was intoxicating. Regardless of his higher motives, regardless of any empathy for Amy that may have been in him, this was enjoyable on its own merits.

She looked so good, with her hands tied above her head like that...

Sander slid his hips forward, pushing himself between Amy's legs and into her defenceless pussy. He gritted his teeth as Amy cried out, the wave of sensation pulsing through both of them with enough force to weaken his knees and make him lean heavily against the bed. Even Mara whooped with delight and surprise, becoming unsteady on her feet as the mental link delivered Sander's experience to her.

Sander set up a slow pace, pushing himself deeper into Amy and feeling every spasm of her muscles as he did so. The sensation, the pure pleasure and heat rebounded and multiplied by Lysithea's presence was almost transcendent. He slid down, pressing their two bodies together, feeling the heat of her flesh against him. Amy gasped with pleasure.

A curiously heavy feeling filled Sander's mind; by the drooping of Amy's eyelids, he could tell that it was in her too. Something strange was happening, but in the heat of the moment it wasn't possible to question it, or even care enough to want to try. Sander's head dipped, planting a heated kiss on Amy's breast, making her back arch against him.

He could feel her; beneath him, but also in his head. The dark colours and heavy despair of her mind lifted away like a curtain, revealing a throbbing crimson mass of lust beneath, but that was just colour. This close, with this unity of thought, Sander found himself able to see far deeper than he had been able to before.

Sander's eyes flicked up to capture Amy's; he knew immediately that, while he was looking into her, she was doing likewise. It was part curiosity, part an inexorable, unconscious gravity drawing them in, but neither could stop themselves from probing deeper into the other.

'Stop it, damn it!' Amy's voice, hissing silently in his mind. Sander's eyes widened.

'Can't...' The thought went out automatically, before he had a chance to stop it.

'I know,' Amy's mind whimpered back, along with a feeling of intense concern. They were so close together... it was inescapable.

'Relax. Should be fine,' Sander sent out another tendril of thought; dealing with this was hard enough without Amy clogging his mental processes with her fear.

'A-alright...' Her projection was shaky, and Sander got the message that she was nervous. 'Hello...'

Sander gave a tiny, internal chuckle. This close to her, everything fell away. All the anger, all the negativity, dissolved away. Revenge, kidnapping... None of it meant anything when another mind was open to you.

He was nervous, she was nervous, but they both drew closer to each other. They sank closer, doing so physically as they did so mentally. Sander could feel her thoughts, emotions and memories as clearly as though they were his own.

'Sander...' Amy's voice twanged through his head, apprehensive and hesitant. 'What happened to you to make you like this?'

Sander closed his eyes, 'I don't think I can stop you from finding out. I don't know whether this is part of the programme or not.'

He could feel her in his mind, could feel his memories parading past her like a slideshow. He could feel her welling up inside him; the sum total of her life there for the taking. She was looking into him; could he be blamed for doing likewise?

At her core, Amy was remarkably attractive; sweet, good natured, intelligent... Below everything else was a steely resolve that left Sander no doubts about how long she would continue to resist him. Love for Rory, so deep...

In many ways, she was very like Elsa.

Sander winced at the thought; it made him uncomfortable. Amy could feel it, as deeply entrenched in his mind as she was. She shuddered as another memory of thirteen years ago flitted through her, as substantial as mist. Sander had such trauma in his past... It was no wonder he had snapped.

She wondered whether Rory would turn out like that, if he couldn't find her.

Simultaneously, Sander thought the very same.

Both were pulled downwards, further into the other. Memories fell around them now, faster than before. Jumbled, mismatched images from each other's lives. Sander felt his outline begin to blur.

He saw himself, walking the streets of Vesperia, like everything was normal. Beside him, a woman. Elsa. His Elsa... No...

Amy.

'Sander, you are going to deep,' Lysithea's voice clanged through him like the tolling of a bell, shattering the parade of altered memories and sending him spinning back into his own physicality. Once again, he was leaning over Amy, still inside her.

'You were in my memories,' Amy said, out loud and unsteadily. 'Like you'd been plastered over the spot where Rory should have been.'

'You were in mine,' Sander answered quickly. Unexpected warmth flooded through him, a tide of strange, alien affection for the woman beneath him. He leaned down to gently place his mouth over hers; it seemed right. Amy craned her neck, returning the kiss before breaking it with a gasp, nuzzling at Sander's neck as he moved inside her.

'What the fuck is this whole thing here?' Mara deadpanned incredulously, eyebrows arching as Amy sought out Sander's mouth for another deep, smothering kiss.

'I was afraid this might happen,' Mara turned to the motionless Lysithea as the alien's voice spread through her mind. 'It's the main reason we don't get many requests to service slaves. The connection gets stronger through sexual activity. That's what we do here. Sander and Amy... Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that their minds merged, but they did go far deeper into each other than I would normally recommend for a master and slave pair, especially given the realities of your situation.'

'What does all this mean?' Mara asked out loud. 'Short version, please.'

'The term we use is entanglement. I pulled them out in time to stop any permanent damage to either psyche, but they both came out of it carrying just a little bit of each other in their minds,' Lysithea's head swivelled to look at Mara. 'The plain answer, barring any psychic terminology, is that Sander's now incredibly attracted to Amy, and vice versa. Is that short enough, Mara?'

'Right...' Mara frowned, pouting without realizing it. 'Can you do anything about it?'

'Not me personally,' Lysithea said out loud. 'It's really down to the two of them to figure it out, although they seem to be enjoying themselves right now,' She gestured vaguely at the shuddering, moaning duo. 'It'll probably fade in time.'

'Ooh, I like that probably!' Mara clapped her hands together, voice filled with sarcasm strong enough to etch glass.

'Entanglement is an imprecise process,' Lysithea shrugged. 'They might shrug it off the minute they leave this room, or they might fall into each other's arms and never let go.'

'And here I thought he's supposed to be fawning over me...' Mara murmured, her tone joking but the hardness in her eyes saying otherwise. 'No, no, no...'

Sander and Amy's lovemaking had wound down while Mara was lost in thought, the last shivering spasms of orgasm running through them as she pulled herself to her feet and circled the two of them, eyes soft and sparkling. Her gaze was inexorably drawn to the scar that dominated Sander's shoulder. Well, she had to start somewhere...

As Sander slipped out of Amy's glistening pussy, Mara grabbed his hand and pulled him away, giggling as she dragged him to his feet and separated him from Amy. She wore her most winning smile.

'Sander...' She purred, running her hand over his shoulder. 'Tell me about your scar.'

His brow furrowed, his eyes glanced back at Amy, 'What? I've already said I don't want to talk about it...' He trailed off.

Mara's mouth curved wickedly, 'Maybe I should just poke around in your head and find out myself,' She pulled herself closer, her breath hot on his chest, 'You seemed to like it just fine when Amy was doing it.'

Sander was silent for a moment as he tried to figure out if she was joking. It was so hard to tell, with Mara. He kept drifting back to Amy, so enticingly vulnerable in her ropes. The things he could do to her...

Looking over his shoulder, he saw her eyes glittering. He half turned toward her, then stiffened.

'Mara, stop!' He exclaimed, pushing her away as her presence loomed in his mind. She froze, staring at him with wide eyes as her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. He looked angry, but only for a moment before he turned back to Amy, his features lighting up.

As Sander moved back to the bed, Mara closed her eyes and pushed her mind deeper. There was no time to think, to consider the best path to take. She needed to fix this, before things went too far. She could see his mind, the column of blue light rising in her mind's eye.

She probed deeper, willing herself inside, and...

A dark, fiery figure rose in her mind, blocking out everything else, 'Get out!' It growled, causing Mara to stumble back and cry out in surprise.

Sander wheeled around, face frozen in anger, 'I told you to stay out, Mara! What's in my head doesn't concern you!'

Anger was the wrong emotion to call upon. Mara knew that, but when it came, spurred by the hurt of his rejection, she revelled in it, 'What the fuck do you mean? You're the one who's been trying to get all up in my business every chance you get!' She snapped.

'Was that a mistake, Mara? You don't just go poking around in someone's mind whenever you fucking feel like it.'

Mara clenched her teeth and raised her chin, eyes flashing with wounded rage, 'But it's good enough for Amy, yes? For the woman you kidnapped? I stick around for years, but you'll only share with her?' Her voice cracked.

Sander stood silent, shoulders squared and teeth bared. His mouth opened, anger forming the words for him, 'I'm beginning to think that it was for the best.'

He moved, storming out of the room. As he passed her, Mara's fists clenched and she almost moved to stop him, pausing at the last minute.

'You're just like all the others,' She whispered bitterly, just loud enough for him to hear. 'You are exactly like him.'

The door closed. Mara's eyes fell to the floor. She stood motionless.

There was stillness, and then, as if nothing had happened, Mara raised her head and sighed. Her hand rose, with the slightest, well concealed suggestion that it was wiping away tears.

'How disappointing...' Mara sighed, a tiny, fragile smile cresting her lips. 'Ah, well; come here, Amy.'

She slid down next to Amy, golden hair falling around her like a curtain. Her mouth descended, kissing Amy deeply and with desperation-edged verve. The unspoken tension was like electricity between them, conflicting with the growing lust that Lysithea was multiplying.

Amy didn't know how the infighting between Sander and Mara would affect her, but she doubted it would be good. The moment Sander had left the room that strange warmth she had felt for him had left her, leaving a momentarily gaping hole in her heart. It quickly healed, and she was nominally back to normal, but it was disturbing when it left her. Now that it was gone, she could see how ridiculous it was, but in the moment, she...

In the moment, she had, against all logic, loved him. How weird.

Mara was practically attacking her, mouth hungrily latching onto her flushed, prickling skin like it was her last meal. It was so clear that she was just distracting herself to avoid talking to Sander, how could she possibly be fooling herself with this act?

Still, Amy cried out in ecstasy as Mara's tongue flicked at her nipple. That Field was still up, inter-group conflict or not. The heat was rising, she would react to Mara's touch. She would scream, and beg, and do whatever Mara wanted. Nothing changes.

******************

Sander sat with his back to the wall, Theros' sunlight caressing his bare skin with its warmth. He was glad; it wouldn't have been good to have to retreat back inside because he had been caught in the cold without pants.

He frowned. Back in his right mind, Sander felt entirely self-conscious about what had happened between himself and Amy. In the moment, there had been no difference in his mind between Amy and Elsa. The two had been the same. Now, with the moment dead and gone, the guilt of even thinking that was overwhelming. Elsa had been his motivation; how could he have muddled that?

But he was back to normal now. Amy was... They were both back to normal now.

But Mara... He shouldn't have said that to her. He felt bad, but she had tried to enter his mind. You don't just do that. There were things in there he hadn't shared for a reason. They were uniquely his, the last remnants of what was precious to him. They were not to be pried apart and analysed for Mara's amusement.

That was the problem with anger; it never lets you back down, even if you know you should.

'Oh, my...' Sander stiffened as Lysithea's voice reached into his mind and laughed. 'It's a pity that you and Mara are fighting, Sander.'

'Lysithea?' Sander projected. 'I thought you said you weren't going into my head anymore.'

'I can see that the both of you care, deep down,' Lysithea went on without stopping. 'But neither of you will make the first move? Too bad. If only the two of you had... I don't know, a way of reading the other's mind? Would that work, I wonder?' Sander hadn't thought that it was possible for a thought to poke him in the chest, but Lysithea was giving it a damn good effort.

'I get it...'

'Somebody has to make the first move, Sander Hackett. Mara won't. I'm wondering why you haven't yet?'

'Alright! Fine, I'm going!' Sander tried to think exasperated thoughts. He stood, and experimentally flexed his mind along the connection. He could feel Mara and Amy, even from this distance, but they were doing naughty things. He actually couldn't tell which was which; their thoughts were so similar. Naughty things. He felt his knees go weak and his eyes slide skyward; even out here things felt pretty intense.

'God damn it...' He sighed, closing his eyes. He would have to go back in there. It was the only way.

****************

The Doctor lurched to one side as the TARDIS came to a stop. Before Rory could even recover from the same shuddering landing, the Time Lord was already opening the doors and stepping out into a deep pool of shadow beyond.

'Right!' The alien snapped. 'Let's get this over with.'

'Right!' Rory affirmed. 'Right? What are we doing?'

The Doctor ignored him as he was swallowed up by the shadows. Rory momentarily contemplated just how many bad things happened in the dark before following him; whatever was out there couldn't possibly be worse than never finding Amy.

'Viral, I know you're out here!' The Doctor yelled. 'You can't hide from me. Well, I suppose you could, but I'd just keep yelling at you! I've got time, and-'

'Don't get distracted, Doctor,' Rory followed the sound of the Time Lord's voice through the swimming blackness, groping his way into the same dim circle of light that the immortal now occupied.

'Yes, right...' He nodded. 'Viral!' The Doctor squinted, casting his eyes through the inky shadows as though sheer energy would illuminate the way ahead.

'I am here, Time Lord.'

Rory stiffened as something in that unseen voice raced through his mind and repeatedly pressed his "Primal Terror" button. It was a deep, ageless voice that spoke with tectonic deliberation and sweeping malice. It sidled through the darkness and right into his brain.

'What the hell is that?' Rory hissed, hoping fervently that whatever it was, it couldn't hear him.

'The Earth-Clan will be silent,' Something shifted in the shadows, the vague suggestion of an immense, craggy pincer becoming visible for a second. 'I do not have business with it.'

'No, but you do have business with me, Viral,' The Doctor said coldly, eyeing a patch of gloom that Rory assumed was playing host to whatever the hell Viral was.

'Yes, Gallifreyan,' Viral rumbled. 'I do. You want to find the woman with the red hair. I can help you.'

Rory opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, but the Doctor's cool glare silenced him. When the huge shadowy monster demands silence, it's best to acquiesce. His hands balled into fists as, once again, he was rendered completely useless while the Doctor found his wife for him.

'We know she was with a Trine-form recently,' The Doctor said, addressing a volcanic rumbling from the dark, as though two huge stones were rubbing together. 'Psychically connected, even. That should be enough for you to go on, right?'

Viral opened its eyes, two circular yellow lights shining brightly in the blackness. With this added illumination, Rory could more clearly see the vast carapace of the monster before him. He didn't think it was possible, but he stiffened further, Viral's eldritch gaze swinging momentarily to him, which didn't help matters.

They were standing on a stone platform hanging over a pool of infinite darkness, in the middle of a cavern. Behind them, the TARDIS sat at the end of a pathway covered thickly in dark, earthy-smelling dirt, seeming altogether too far away.

Viral hung from one curving rock wall, a huge, shifting shell of living stone with multiple pincered legs scuttling constantly across the cavernous surface. Rory was in no doubt that the chaotic form in front of him could crush both himself and the Doctor with negligible effort.

'It is,' Viral growled. 'I can find you the Trine-form. But it will be costly; do you have payment for me, Doctor?'

'Oh, come on, Viral...' The Doctor said with a winning smile. 'We've worked together before. You know me-'

'I do, Doctor,' Viral affirmed. 'Which is why I know to obtain payment in advance.'

The Doctor's grin turned sheepish and he cast his eyes down to avoid the penetrating spotlight of the abomination's eyes. Rory fought to stop the horror mounting in his gut from appearing on his face; the Doctor had met this thing before? And he had come back? What kind of business did Viral do, that he was so unavoidable?

He fished in the pocket of his suit, producing a tiny object that glinted in the dim light, 'A white point star, Viral. The last white point star, in the entire universe. And this one's got some history; I stole it from the Master, back when we last-'

'I remember, Gallifreyan,' Viral interrupted again. 'Your tribute has stood witness to important events. This is good, but I require more. I require my standard fee, in addition to this pleasant trinket.'

'Viral,' The Doctor began pleadingly.

'You are betting with no cards in your hand, Doctor,' Viral cut him off. 'I will dictate the terms, if you wish to see Amy Pond again.'

Rory almost said something at that, but the Doctor anticipated this and put up a hand to silence him. The expression on his face grew dark, his eyes glinting harshly.

'You know, one of these days we're going to have to talk about this whole arrangement you have, Viral,' The Time Lord growled. 'You don't want to be the being standing between me and my friend.'

'And you don't want to be the being that threatens me, oh Oncoming Storm,' Viral hissed. 'Especially not if you wish to leave here with your other friend, instead of just leaving in pieces... Five years, Doctor. My final offer.'

There was a moment of silence as the Doctor thought, his mind wheeling desperately for an alternative and, to his eternal frustration, finding none. He hated being trapped, but Viral was the only one who could help here; even he didn't know what it was, only that its unique talents came in handy for situations exactly like this one. If only the price wasn't always so steep...

He threw the gleaming white diamond onto the ground ahead of him, and said in a flat voice, 'Fine. I accept. Now tell me where I can find the Trine-form.'

Viral's heavy head tilted to one side, a deep, fiery noise issuing from it that might have been laughter, 'Oh, you are going to laugh when you hear this...'

****************

Mara's fingers slid deeply into Amy. She squealed, quaking against her captor as she tore another orgasm from her tender body. Whatever it was that Mara was thinking, she was really being mean about this.

Amy screamed, the edges of her perception fraying away to nothing as another heated blast of pleasure drove her breath from her lungs and burned into her senses. After countless intense climaxes, each orgasm was like lava in her veins.

Mara's tongue burned blazing trails down her stomach and over her hips, nuzzling at the graceful, curving flesh. Amy writhed beneath the blonde's skilled tongue, sinking deeper into the fires of ecstasy. Mara's teeth captured her aching clit, flicking it with her tongue as fresh juices spilled against her chin. Two fingers joined the oral assault, sliding deeply into Amy's hot, slick hole. She tumbled over the edge again, screaming out her agonized climax for everyone to hear. Her mind was blasted away by her body's insistent want.

'Please, Mara! Stop!' Amy's mouth was barely able to form the plea before her throat was hijacked by another weak moan. She could no longer control herself; her hips ground against Mara's mouth, her thighs doing whatever they could to wrap around her neck. It was hopeless, she was being swept away on a tide of golden light. Even the feeling of Mara's long hair brushing against her legs was an unbearable pleasure that made her muscles tighten. Amy couldn't take much more of this...

And yet Mara persisted, burying her rejection under layers of desire and the shared feeling of fulfilment she was getting from Amy. She was silent, rejecting every desperate, shrieking plea from Amy, every one of her probing, unsteady thoughts, keeping the barrier between their minds strong through sheer force of will. Neither of them heard the door open. It took Sander's hand on Mara's shoulder before she even recognized that they were no longer alone.

'What? Oh, it's you,' Mara said, hoping desperately that her sadness was fully masked behind steely defiance. 'What do you want?' She said sullenly.

Sander shook his head and moved his hand from her shoulder, grabbing her own hand and enveloping it in his. Mara's eyes widened.

He pulled her off of the bed, pulled her away from an increasingly relieved Amy. He dragged her out of the room, his grip on her wrist allowing no resistance, his face grimly determined and silent in the face of Mara's questioning.

'What do you want, Sander?' She yelled as they made it outside, fingers of sunlight casting their skin in warm orange and deep red. 'Didn't you disappoint me enough back there? Wanted to keep proving how much of an ass you are?'

'Shut up,' He said quietly, his eyes closed. 'Just this once, Mara. Let someone else have the last word.'

'What the fuck are you-'

'Mara, I had to rehearse this whole thing before I went in to get you. If you keep interrupting I'll fuck it up, I'm sure of it,' Sander didn't meet her fiery gaze. 'Just let me do my thing, alright?'

'Fine. Whatever,' Mara crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

'Nice of you. Appreciate it,' Sander deadpanned, turning his back on her. He sighed, and opened his eyes for the first time since coming out here. A thrill of anxiety went through him; he hoped that this would work.

He grinned, 'Oh, no!' He said flatly. 'I have turned my back, thus leaving myself open to any person who might be behind me,' He tried not to laugh as he injected absolutely no dismay into his acting. He could practically feel Mara's confusion boring into his back. Time to turn it up a notch.

'With my back turned like this, any woman who happened to be behind me would find it remarkably easy to read my mind, assuming that she had that ability. I would never know!' It was becoming harder to contain his laughter. Behind him, Mara smiled despite herself.

'And what am I doing, thinking about the origin of my mysterious scar? What a potential olive branch this would be! It is a pity that Mara-'

'Jesus! Shut up, Hackett!' Mara giggled. 'I get it!'

She laughed again, and Sander snorted with laughter himself. She reached out to hold his hand as she closed her eyes and reached out to touch his mind. It was all there, on the surface, waiting for her.

Sander's memory filled up Mara's mind's eye, playing out for her as though she was there. Her first reaction was to marvel at how young Sander looked, back in his halcyon days when he ruled Vesperia.

Her heart sank as she realized what day in his life this must be. Somebody was about to die.

As if in fast-forward, the face of the Doctor, two regenerations prior, flitted through Sander's office. She had seen this footage before; Sander had gone to some trouble to procure it from the ruins of his office so he could relive his greatest defeat over and over. But this was from his perspective; she could feel his panic as everything failed and the people took back control of the planet. In one stroke of that sonic screwdriver, the Doctor had torn Sander's life apart.

Like any memory, this one was patchy, and skipped around. Sander squeezed her hand tighter as the next segment started. Mara could feel his cold, terrible emptiness open back up like a mortal wound. She remembered him talking about this moment, just once; quietly, and only after he had been drinking.

It was the worst kind of tragedy; Sander had discovered his wife's body through the opportunistic lens of a news camera, trained on the open rioting that had preceded his fall. Mara could feel his eyes opening wide as though they were her own, could feel the prickling, helpless tears that fell. She could feel the muscles in his face shifting in abject despair, feel his hands shaking. Worst of all, she could feel his soul being scooped out, piece by piece, as the cold mechanical camera zoomed in on Elsa's bloodied body.

The rage came and threatened to overwhelm him, but Sander was smarter than to allow that, even in his darkest hour. He forced himself to remain cool, putting aside everything dark that welled up inside him and leaving only his intellect. She could feel him running to his private shuttle.

Only when he was safely off the ground did he let his grief engulf him. He bowed his head low, eyes staring emptily at the control panel, hands limp by his sides. The memory skipped forward again; Mara got the feeling that Sander didn't do much during this period.

A warning klaxon sounded. Sander barely had time to move. His screens showed that an anti-air missile had been hacked; his shuttle was the target. Someone on the ground didn't want him escaping. Mara could feel his resolve building, spreading through him, strong as steel. He would survive.

The shuttle bucked, with the sound of screeching metal bubbling under the explosion. The hull shattered inwards, sparks and white hot shards of metal spinning into the cockpit. There was the horrifying organic thud of shrapnel hitting flesh.

Sander screamed in a loud, raw voice as the molten metal sheared through the skin, flesh and bone of his shoulder. In the present, Mara had to stop herself doing the same; she could feel the pain deep down in her bones, so real and so present and so all consuming... She lowered her head, breathing hard.

Sander's forehead slammed against the cold metal control panel as he blacked out, just for a moment. Blood, hot and sticky, dripped down his neck to slicken the floor. His eyes flicked open, vision strobing on and off, so dark.

'Oh, fuck this...' He wheezed through the pain, struggling to his feet. Every movement was a monumental effort; his analytical mind catalogued the damage. Severe burns, shrapnel embedded in the bone of his shoulder blade, deep lacerations, clothes melted and fused to the wound, blood loss worsening by the second...

Not good.

The shuttle had crashed while he had been unconscious; the fact that he had survived at all was a miracle. Leaning heavily against the wall, oozing a crimson streak against it as he moved, Sander struggled along to the aft. Sunlight streamed through the hole in the hull, and by yet another miracle the medical kit had remained intact. Sander struggled with his shaking hands to open it.

The memory skipped again, stopping off to detail the fresh rush of agony as Sander pressed the nozzle of a can of antiseptic gel against his wound and pulled the trigger. The gel would harden upon contact with the air; stopping the bleeding and staving off infection. A good start, but no less unpleasant because of it.

A shadow passed over the light spilling into the cockpit. Sander's eyelids drooped into his usual irritated scowl. He turned, slowly, to eye the gun being waved in his face. There were no words exchanged between the two of them, the former dictator and his attacker. What would be the point? Everyone on Vesperia wanted Sander Hackett dead; if this man did it here, anonymously, who would care?

And at that moment, Sander wanted everyone on Vesperia dead. His wrath flooded through him, and his blood boiled with it. Sander welcomed the beast into his heart with open arms.

It only took a moment. Even in his memory, Sander's disbelief at what he had done flowed through the scene like subtext. He leaped, howling wordlessly. In his third miracle of the day, the gun didn't go off. Sander bore his former subject to the cold steel floor of his ruined shuttle and slammed his head against a nearby bulkhead until he stopped moving. Sander's eyes were cold and empty.

With a rush, Mara pulled herself out of Sander's past with a sob, stumbling away from him. He stood, silhouetted motionless in the sunset, not daring to look at her.

'So that's where I got my scar,' He said quietly. 'It goes on like that for three days or so, but you get the idea.'

'My god...' Mara breathed. A moment of silent stillness seemed to stretch on like an eternity between them before Mara regained her senses and rushed over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, his arms limp and unresisting at his sides. She hugged him tightly to her.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know,' She sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

'How could you know?' Sander said in a hollow voice. 'I never told you.'

'And then you did,' She said. 'Why?'

'Because that's me,' He said. 'That's who I am. Besides, somebody needed to take the first step.'

She looked up at him, saw him smiling back at her with haunted, liquid eyes. She tried to summon the energy to grin at him, the way she always did, but she couldn't. So she laid her head against the bare skin of his chest, and sighed.

'All right. You've made your point,' She said softly. 'Come inside and see my damage, then.'

'What?'

'I've seen your past. Now it's your turn. It's a grand fuckin' trust exercise, right?'

'You're sure?' He asked softly.

'Yes, damn it! Don't give me the time to actually think about it!'

His hands took their position at the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head so that it rested in the soft hair on top of Mara's head. He reached out with his mind.

Like before, it was hard to perceive the interior of Mara's brain. Every thought existed with such intensity that it was like looking into the sun. He had gone deeper than before, but it hadn't gotten any easier for Sander.

The gold light that represented her thoughts spiralled up into the darkness, spilling motes of light into the air beyond. If he pressed, Sander found he could open a hole through into the eye of the storm. Something inside turned, something dark and vaguely humanoid. He could feel her sadness and anger draped heavily over it, but it was impossible to see clearly. Who was he?

Sander blinked, pulling out. In rapid internal monologue, he questioned whether it would be appropriate to ask Mara about what he had seen. How would she take it? Would she get angry? Now wasn't the time to risk anything and screw up, so-

'Just ask her about him!' Lysithea's voice drilled into his consciousness, exasperated beyond belief. 'Good lord, I've never had to work this hard to get two people who cared this much together!'

Sander shook his head, 'Who was he?' He asked gently, running a finger down Mara's spine. She shivered and wiggled against him.

'Him? Walker Ichihara. He's... my ex, I guess,' Mara sighed, shifting uncomfortably. 'I don't often talk about him.'

'You don't have to, you know.'

'No, no, I invited you in. I'll spill,' She said delicately. 'Walker and I... we were together for a long time. He's like me, Y'know? All sort of weird and twisted up inside. We used to do all sorts of crazy stuff together.'

Sander looked away, 'Yeah, you don't need to tell me about that...'

'True,' Mara smiled. 'The point is, it didn't work out. Walker was crazier than I knew.' Her eyes grew dark, and she glanced sidelong out at the ocean, 'Turns out, Walker Ichihara was a highly prolific serial killer.'

'What?! You're kidding!' Sander said, taken aback.

'I wish, Sander. I really do, because at the time I had no fucking idea, and he was doing it in, like, the next room over from me.'

'That's not... good,' Sander finished lamely, squeezing Mara's hand in what he hoped was a supportive manner.

'That's one way of putting it,' Mara eyed him. 'We had been living together for a while, but the place was registered in my name. When the law finally caught up with him... He skipped the planet, leaving all his evidence in an apartment that doesn't have his name on the lease.'

'Oh.'

'I ended up running. I had to. I wasn't exactly clean myself, although nothing as bad as Walker,' Mara said ruefully. 'That's how I ended up on Myriad when you were first there. It was pretty bad, trying to find my way in that place.'

'Did you love him?' Sander asked, almost afraid of what the answer could be.

'Yes,' Mara sighed. 'Once. I was stupid like that, once upon a time.'

Sander frowned. It wasn't so often that he found himself in moments like this. He didn't really know how to react, but with the wave of affection that swept through him, it didn't really matter. His hands slid up her back to encircle her shoulders, drawing her in as close as possible.

'Look at us,' He laughed, kissing the top of her head. 'Damaged goods. It's dangerous, the two of us being together.'

Mara grunted, 'Yeah, we wouldn't want to spur each other into doing something illegal...' She smiled pointedly.

'Ha. Yeah, that'd be bad, huh?'

'Mm... ' Mara pressed herself against him, the heat of her body so wonderful. She turned in his arms, so that the soft curve of her back pushed against his chest.

'And you say we wouldn't be good together...' Sander chided, circling a finger around her navel. She giggled softly in return.

'You're looking better every day, Hackett...'

Sander chuckled, rocking gently from side to side. The two of them swayed, the moment of serenity seeming to stretch out for eternity. Beyond them, the perfect mirror ocean spread out like a silver plain, reflecting the roiling clouds above. Their breathing slowed as they stayed in the silent peace, merely enjoying the other's presence.

Sander's finger continued to trace the edge of Mara's belly button, the soft skin quivering at his touch. Absently, almost without thinking, Mara reached up, gently took hold of Sander's wrist. She guided his hand down, sliding over her stomach and between her legs. At her urging, his finger slid inside her, drawing a tiny moan from Mara's throat.

For mere moments, Sander's finger moved inside her, making Mara shudder with pleasure. Slowly though, Sander's eyes opened, and he furrowed his brow. He pulled out of her, raising his arms to hug her across her collarbone.

'Sander?' Mara glanced over her shoulder at him, her voice carrying a hint of disappointment. He sighed.

'You still aren't ready. I get that,' He said, smiling wistfully. 'Ruining a moment like that with your naughty bits... Your heart isn't in this to win it yet. I'll wait, though. If today's proven anything, it's that you're worth waiting for. Maybe when this is all over-' He froze with a sudden intake of breath. In his arms, Mara's eyes widened.

The question hung in the air between them like the poised blade of a guillotine. "When this is all over." When would this be over? And how would it end? There were only two ways...

'Sorry...' Sander breathed in Mara's ear.

Mara spoke slowly, carefully, as though each word needed to be forcibly pulled into being, 'I think... I think that when we kidnapped Amy we crossed a line that neither of us realized was there. I don't know about you, but I-'

'I know about me. I like her too,' Sander mused, his voice troubled. 'But it's a little odd that you do; you're not exactly the type of person who likes other people to begin with, and some of the things you do with her-'

'Hey! You were there too, Hackett,' Mara grinned. 'Just because I get a little rough with someone doesn't mean I don't like 'em. I mean, she always got off in the end, eh?'

'Hmm,' Sander sighed absently. 'What the fuck do we do with her?'

'That's up to you, boss,' Mara said gently. 'It's always been up to you.'

Sander stood silent for a long time, clinging to Mara as though she were a life preserver. When the words finally did come, they carried the note of unbendable resolve.

'I don't know how this is all going to play out. We may both be dead when it's all said and done. Or Amy might. Or the Doctor. But it's going to cost someone dearly, that's a certainty. This is a high stakes game we're all playing, whether we knew it when we started or not,' Sander lowered his head and sighed. 'But I don't regret any of it. Not a second. Everything I've done... This is my life now. I have nothing else but my revenge...' He trailed off. Mara's hand had slipped into his own.

'Untrue,' She whispered, just on the edge of his hearing. Silence descended.

'Thank you,' Sander said thickly, bending low to kiss Mara's cheek. This moment; both would have been content with staying like this for a while longer, but...

'Isn't this a touching scene?' Lysithea's smiling face poked out through the doorframe. 'I'm glad it worked out alright for the two of you, but your time is up. Do you feel you used it wisely? Did we learn something today?'

'Do I detect a patronizing tone there, alien?' Mara said archly. She stepped out of Sander's embrace, but her hand never left his. 'Aren't we paying you?'

Lysithea nodded, 'Yes. For the psychic linkup and use of the Amplification Field. The patronizing is a gift from me to you.'

'Well all right then,' Sander grinned. 'We'll get out of your hair. Mara, why don't you go untie Amy? I think it's time to get off of this rock, anyway.'

Mara searched Sander's eyes with a smile, the sunlight spinning off of him making him seem luminous and alive with energy.

'Alright, boss,' She said, walking away. 'Homecoming, huh? Vacation's done? All fuckin' right. We have some serious work to do anyway, right, Sander?'

'Oh yes. There's much to accomplish,' He smiled brightly, with his entire body. 'Much to do...'

An idea occurred. Sander snapped his fingers, 'Hey, Mara! We should track down this Walker asshole so you can deck him! Sound good?'

'Fuck yeah!'

To be continued...


End file.
